En'am Suresi/RBT/4
Göklerde Tavaf Yeri 8 Üftâde (r.h.) Hazretlerine Göre Alemler 8 Cinlere ve İnsanlara İnsanlardan Peyganber Gönderildi 8 Peygamberlerin Elçileri 8 İsmail Hakkı Haz. Son Sözü 8 Peygamberler Gelmedi mi? 9 İtiraflar 9 Dünya Hayatı Onları Aldattı 9 Peygamber Gönderilmeyen Kavimler 9 Günah işlemeyene Muaheze Yoktur 9 Peygamberlerin Gönderilmesi 9 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 10 Akıllı Kişi Hâlini Düzeltendir 10 Dünyada İnsanlar Beş Sınıftır 10 İnsanları Helak Edenler 11 İlâhî Hükümler Herkese Ulaştı 11 Memleketlerin Harap Olması 11 Herkese Âmelinin Karşılığı 11 Yüce Meali: 11 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 12 Ameline Göre 12 Dereceler 12 Allah Ganîdir. 12 Gani Ne Demektir? 12 Allah Rahmet Sahibidir 12 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 12 Af Denizi 12 Yerinize Başka Varlıklar Getirir 13 Ism-i Mevsûî'deki İnce Ma nâ 13 Nesiller Birbirlerinin Zürriyetidir 13 Vaad Edilen Gelecektir 13 Elinizden Geleni Yapın! 13 Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den 14 Güzel Sonuç 14 Zâlimlere Saadet Yoktur 14 Dervişler 14 Gül ile Diken Beraber 14 Kurtuluşun Yolu 14 Hikâye 14 Dünya İyi Kişilerin Eline Geçecek 15 Hikaye (Bir Hûrî İçin) 15 Dost için Can ve Malı Feda 15 Âkıbet-i Hamide 15 Devlet İman Ehlinindir 15 İmanın Kaleleri 16 İmanı Tazelemek 16 Müşriklerin Âdetleri 16 Meâl-i şerifi: 16 Tesîr-i Şerifi: 17 Putları Tercih 17 Müşriklerin Kötü Âdetleri 17 Evlâdlarını Öldürmeleri 17 Kızlarını Diri Diri Gömüyorlardı 18 Erkek Çocuklarını Kurban Etmeleri 18 Zemzem Kuyusunu Kazılması 18 İki Kurbanın Oğluyum Hadis-i Şerifi 19 Şüpheye Düşürmek için 19 Erkek ve Kadın Ayırımı 19 Hayvanları Haram Kılmaları 19 Sözlerin anlatma İnceliği 20 Müşriklerin İftiraları 20 Ölü Doğanı Kadına 20 Evlâdlarım Öldürenler 20 Hikaye (Çocuklarını öldürmek) 21 Fakirlikten Korkan 21 Yakının Alâmeti 21 Evlilik ve Bekârlığa Bakış 22 Fitne Olan Mal ve Evlâd? 22 İbrahim Edhemin (k.s.) Evlâdı 22 Evlâdının Ölümüne Beddua 22 Mücâhede Yolu 22 Rızık Kapılarının Açılması duası 22 Kafesteki Kuşun Geçimi 22 Bağ, Bahçe Ve Bostanlar 23 Yüce Meali: 23 Tefsır-ı Şerif: 23 Ma'ruşât ve Gayr-i Ma'ruşât 23 Hurma ve Ziraat 23 Zeytin ve Nar 24 Hasâd Vakti Hakkını Verin 24 Öşür 24 Tasaddukta İsraf 24 Sultanlara Hitap 24 Hayvanlar İnsanlar İçindir 24 Şeytana Tabi Olmayın 25 Sekiz Eş 25 Koyun 25 Keçi 26 Erkek veya Dişi Hayvanın Haramlığı? 26 Delil Getirin 26 Deve 26 Sığır 26 Hâm 26 Vasile 27 Bahîre ve Sâibe 27 Bahîre ve Sâib'in Yavruları 27 Allah'a İftira Edenler 27 Zâlimlere Hidâyet Nasîp Olmaz 27 Haram Olan Şeyler 27 Yüce Meali: 27 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 28 Haram Olanlar... 28 Meyte 28 Kan 28 Etin İçinde Olan Kan 28 Domuz Eti 28 Ette Helal Ve Haramlık 29 Fısk Olan Etler 29 Ma'zeretler 29 Muhkem 29 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 29 Dünyanın Köpekleri 29 Dünyaya Saldıranlar 30 Akan kan ve Domuz? 30 Rics'in Hakikati? 30 Allah'tan Başkası Adına Kesmek 30 Haramlar Mahrumiyet Getirir 30 Zaruretler 30 Ma'd Bin Adnan'ın Huyu 31 Sebeplerden Tecrit 31 Hikaye (Dünyayı terk) 31 Yahudilere Haram Edilenler 31 Sığır ve Koyunun İç Yağlan 31 İnsanın îlk Yaratılan Parçası 32 Azgınlıklar Ceza Getirdi 32 Yahudilerin Zulümleri 32 Yahudilerin Günahları 32 Zorlama (Cebr) Yoktur 33 Yüce Meali: 33 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 33 Müşriklerin İddiaları 33 Tekzîb Ehline Azab Var 33 Hüccet-i Bâhğa 33 Hidâyet 34 Hevâ Ehline Tabi Olma 34 Allah'a Şirk Koşanlara Uyma 34 Din Vahye Dayanır 34 Haram 34 Haramların Bazı Sebepleri 35 Haramlar 35 Süt Huyu Değiştirir 35 Etlerin Tabiata Tesiri 35 Sığırın Et ve Sütü 36 Sığırın Yağı 36 Tıp İlmî 37 Haram ile Tedâvî 37 Yiyeceklerin Haram Olması 37 Tavuğun Necis Olması 37 Çok yemek 37 Az Ye Çok Yaşa 37 Hikmet Sahibi Olmak İçin 37 Haram Ve Helâller 38 Yüce Meali: 38 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 38 Evrensel Hükümler 38 Haramların Başı 39 Anne ve Babaya İhsan 39 Ana Baba Hakkı 39 Hikaye (ana baba hakkı) 39 Evlâdınızı Öldürmeyin 39 Rezzâk 40 Rızık 40 Fuhuş 40 Fuhşun Gizli ve Aşikârı 40 Harama Bakmak 40 Şeytanın Yeri 40 Öldürmenin Sakıncaları 41 İşaretler 41 Hikâye (Ölüm) 41 Evliyâ'nın Ölümü 42 Aklı Kullanmak 42 Yetim Malı 42 Rüşde Ermenin Sonu 42 Kuvvetlenme Müddeti 43 Eşüdde (üf) Kelimesi 43 Âciz'in Velisi 43 Yetimin Ağlaması Arşı Titretir 43 Ölçü ve Tartı 43 Hak Sahibi 43 Gücünün Üzerinde 44 Hikaye (Teraziye Dikkat) 44 Hikaye (İki Tartı Sahibi) 44 İşârî Manâlar 44 Doğru Konuşun 44 Adalet 45 Hüdhüd Kuşu 45 Ahde Vefa 45 Ahdin Hakikati 45 Dostlukta Muhabbet 45 Düşünen Amel Eder 45 Sirât-i Müstakim 45 Şerîat-Tarîkat 46 Sırat 46 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) in Yolu 46 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Yolundan Başka Yol Yok 46 Diğer Yollar Bâtıldır 46 Sırat-ı Müstakim 47 Allah'ın İhatası 47 Yolların Sonu 47 Musa Aleyhisselâm'a Verilen Kitap 47 Yüce Meali: 47 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 47 Sümme Kelimesi 47 Tafsilat 48 KUR'ÂN-I KERİM 48 Yüce Meali: 48 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 48 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 49 Kur'ân-ı Kerim'e Tabi Olmak 49 Kâfirlerin Bahaneleri 49 En Zâlim Kişi? 49 Mudili (Halkı Sapıttıran) 50 Yedi Harf Üzerine İndirildi 50 Yedi Kıraat 51 Yedi Kıraat Âlimi 51 Yedi Kıraat Hakkında Fetva 51 Kurân-ı Kerimin Ahlakı 52 Kurân-ı Kerim ile Amel 52 Ateş ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim 52 Kurân-ı Kerim Okuyan 52 Hikâye (Kuran Ehlinin ölümü) 52 Hikaye (Gafilin Ölümü) 53 İman İçin 53 Yüce Meali: 53 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 53 Rabbinin Gelmesi 53 Kıyametin Alâmetleri 53 Mekke Ehli 54 îman-ı Yeis 54 Amelsiz İman 54 Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâîden 54 Bekleyin Göreceksiniz 54 Bazı Alâmetler Nedir? 55 Kıyamet Alametleri 55 Ve Güneş Ve Ay Toplanır. 55 İman Özgürlük İster 56 Tevbe Etmek Lazım 56 Tevbe Kapısı 56 Cesedler Şahidlik Edecek 56 Deccâl - Mehdî 56 Mehdinin Zuhur Zamanı 57 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden r 57 Dünya Âhiretin Ziraat Yeridir 57 Tefrika Çıkaranlar 57 Şî’â 58 Tefrikalar 58 Kitap Ehli Ateştedir 58 Allah Haklarından Gelir 58 Ameller Kötü Suret Alırlar 58 Fırkalar 59 İnsanlar Değişiktirler 59 Hakikî Din Ehli 59 İlhâd Cüzzam Hastalığı Gibidir 59 Mülhidler Cehennemliktirler 60 Kalenderlerin Sapıtmaları 60 Hakikî Kalenderler 60 Cevâlıkıyye Fırkası 60 Sâde İnsan 60 İnsan Hep İnsan Olmalı 60 Ehline Verin 60 Hikaye (Şeriatın Dışına Çıkmak) 61 Bidat Ehlinden Kaçın 61 Bidat Ehline Hoşgörüyle Bakmanın Cezası 61 Cinler ve Cinlerle Evlilik? 61 Rafizîler Kimlerdir? 62 Rafızîliğin Çıkışı 62 Zeydiyye Mezhebi 63 Sahabelere Dil Uzatanlar 63 Büyüklere Dil Uzatanlar 63 İman Ve Salih Amel 64 Kâfirlerin İyilikleri 64 Kâfirlerin Haseneleri 64 Bir Haseneye On Sevap 64 Kötülüğün Cezası 64 Bir Saatlik Küfre Karşılık 64 Günahı Terk Etme Azmi 65 Zulüm Yok 65 Hasenelerin Karşılığı 65 On Sayısı Çokluğu Beyân İçindir 65 Sevapların Kat Kat Verilmesi 65 Günahın Galip Olması 66 Amellerin Dereceleri 66 İbâdetlerin Fazileti ve Sevabı 66 Duna Namazının sevabı 66 Evvâbin Namazı 66 Farzlar 67 Sünnet ve Nafile Namazlar 67 Nafileler ve Kaza Namazları 67 İşârî Manâlar 67 On Hasene 67 Bire On Sırrı 68 İnsanın Dört Mertebesi 68 Gerçek Din 68 Yüce Meâlî: 69 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 69 Millet 69 Şerît'a Millet Denmesi 69 Şerîafa Dîn Denmesi 69 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Müşrik Değildi 69 Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar Müşriktirler 70 Müşrik Kimdir 70 İbâdetler Allah İçindir 70 Namaz ve Nüsük 70 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)in Kestiği Kurban 70 Hayat ve Ölüm 71 Şeriki Yoktur 71 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 71 Tevhîd ve İhlâs'ın Alâmeti 72 Hikâye (ihlas) 72 Kef, He, Ye, Ayn, Sâd 72 Dostun Muhabbet Kılıcı 73 Alemlerin Rabbinin Şeriki Yoktur 73 Herkesin Yaptığı Kendine 73 Dönüş Allah'adır 74 Allah'ı Bulmak 74 Kişinin Hayır ve Şerri Kendisinedir 74 Değer Kaftan tle Değil 74 Nefs-i Emmâre 74 Ka’beden Kalbe Gitmek 74 Sual ve Cevap 75 Günahlar İki Kısımdır 75 Kalp Altın ile Hakikî Altın 75 Hak Birdir 76 İmamların İhtilâfı Rahmettir 76 İnsan Allah'ın Halifesidir 76 Halife 76 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 76 İnsan Nedir? 77 İnsanlar Derece Derecedir 77 Hikâye (Şükür) 77 Allah'ın Hesabı Serîdir 77 Haramın Azabı Helalin Hesabı 77 Şükür Lazım 78 Hikâye (Allah Sevgisi) 78 Dua 79 Göklerde Tavaf Yeri Bu Muhakkak ki her gökte bir Kabe vardır! Kabenin hizasında olup, o semâ'nın sakinleri orayı tavaf ederler. sözüne benzer. Yine her arz'da da böyledir... Üftâde (r.h.) Hazretlerine Göre Alemler Meşhur Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretlerinin, Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâî hazretlerine hitaben söyledikleri şu söz buna münâsiptir. Cinlere ve İnsanlara İnsanlardan Peygamber Gönderildi Şu an âlemler çoktur! 0 âlemlerde konuşan Mahmûd ve Üftâdeleri de çoktur!" dedi. Cinlere ve İnsanlara İnsanlardan Peyganber Gönderildi Veya ikinci manâya mahmuldür. "İçinizden pey¬gamberler," kavl-i şerifi ikinci manâ üzerine mahmûl'dür;) buda, peygamber gönderilme işinde icmâ (âlimlerin çoğu, cinler ve insanlara ayni cinsten yani . insan cinsinden) peygamber gönderilmesini iddia ettiler... Bunda beşerin (insanların) şanlarının fazileti vardır. Hâsseten insanlardan peygamberlerin gelmesi büyük bir şeref ve fazilettir. Lakin insanlar, cinlerle beraber hitapta cem olundukları zaman, bu sahih olur. Bunun "Ey ins ü cin mâ'şeri! peygamberler gelmedi mi?" kavl-i şerifinin) benzeri şu kavl-i şeriftir. Çıkar onlardan inci ile mercan.. Halbuki "mercan" tuzlu sudan çıkar; tatlı sudan çıkmaz (bulunmaz). (Yani insanlardan gelen peygamber ayni zamanda cinlere de peygamberdir). Peygamberlerin Elçileri Denildi ki: Resuller (peygamberler) kelimesi, resullerin resulüne (davet için kavimlere göndermiş olduğu peygamberleri de) içine alan umûmî bir kelimedir. Muhakkak ki, cinlerden bir neferin, Kur'ân-ı kerimi dinledikleri ve sonra kavimlerine dönüp kavimlerini Kur'ân-ı kerim ile korkuttukları sabittir. (3/105) İsmail Hakkı Haz. Son Sözü Bu (malûmat) benim bu konuda (cinlere cinlerden mi peygamber geldiği yoksa cinlere insanlardan mı peygamber geldiği konusunda) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin benim tertip etmeye ve tezhîb (süsleyip dizmeye ve anlatmaya) muvaffak kıldığı ma'lumattir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkı söyler ve 0 insanı doğruya hiââyet buyurur! Peygamberler Gelmedi mi? Size âyetlerimi anlatır..." Size benim kitaplarımı okur... İlâ "Ve bu gününüzün gelip çatacağını haber verir..." Yani kıyamet gününü (haber verir peygamberler gelmedi mi?) İtiraflar Dediler: Bu şiddetli azarlama anında diyecekler: "Kendilerimizin aleyhine şâhidleriz. Yani gerçekten bize teblîğ edildi. Bu onlardan küfrü ve kendilerinin azaba müstahak olduklarını itiraftır. "Bizşâhidleriz" füli, şehâdetten inşâ'dır. Satın aldım ve sattım!"sözü gibi... Lafzın mâzî olması, şehâdetin daha önce geçmiş olmasını gerektirmez. Dünya Hayatı Onları Aldattı "Evet! Dünya hayat onları aldattı..." Onlar iman etmediler. "Ve kendi aleyhlerinde şâhid oldular." Âhirette... "Onlar idiler..." Dünyada (dünyada ne olduklarına şahitlik ettiler?) Kâfirler." Peygamberlerin getirmiş oldukları âyetlere inzâr edicileri inkâr ettiler. Bu kavl-i şerif onlar için bir zem ve yermedir. Onların bakışlarının kötü ve görüşlerinin hatalı olması üzerine onlara bir yermedir. Muhakkak ki onlar, dünya hayata, noksan ve geçici lezzetlere aldandılar. Ve tamamen âhiretten yüz çevirdiler. Hatta işlerinin sonu, onların ister istemez kendi nefislerinin aleyhinde küfür ile şahitlik etmek ve kendilerini daimî azaba teslim etmek oldu. Bu kavl-i şeriflerde, onların hâli gibi olan işitenleri sakındırma vardır! Peygamber Gönderilmeyen Kavimler Bu, Yani peygamberlerin gönderilmesi, Şundan ki, Burada lam harfi mukadderdir. Ve öf kelimesi muhaffeftir. Yanişeddesizdir Ve,"Şundanki,"manasınadır. Rabbın, memleketleri zulüm ile helak edici değildir," O memlekette bulunan zulüm sebebiyle demektir. "Ve ahâlisi gafil haldeler iken..." Hak ile bâtılı beyân eden bir peygamber kendilerine gönderilmedikçe, zulümleri sebebiyle o kavimler helak edilmezler... Günah işlemeyene Muaheze Yoktur Bağavî Tefsirinde buyuruldu: Bu şundandır: Muhakkak ki Hak Teâlâ hazretleri sünnetini (kanununu) icra etti. 0 da bir kişiyi ancak günah işledikten sonra muaheze etmek (tutuklamaktır. Kişiler, ancak bir emirle memur oldukları ve o emredileni yapmadıkları zaman veya kendilerine bir şey yasaklandığında o yasaklanan şeyi yaptıkları vakit günahkâr olurlar. Bütün bunlar ise ancak peygamberlerin -gelip uyarmalarından sonra tahakkuk eder. Peygamberlerin Gönderilmesi Farisî Tefsirde buyuruldu: Hiçbir kavme, vaîd (cehennem ile korkutma) gelmeden asla azab gelmez. Eğer öyle olmasaydı; onlara: Yâ rabbena! Bize bir rasûl gönderseydin de ayetlerine uyup mü'minlerden olsaktı ya. Hüccet olur (ve bu şekilde itiraz edebilirlerdi...)" Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Ruhanî istidad, tufîliyyet (çocukluk çağında) hayvânî hazlardan istifâde etmekle bozulmaz. Ancak kul bulûğ çağına ermesiyle, aklın feyzini ve hakkın ilhamını kabul etmeye hazır olduktan sonra ilhama muhalefet eder, hevâ-ü hevesine tabi olursa; işte bu durum onun feyz-i ilâhî'yi kabul etmek için olan güzel istidadını bozar. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; "Ve nevaya (keyfe) tâbi olma ki, seni Allah yolundan sapıtmasın. Bu şunun gibidir ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, davet tebliğ edilmeyen bir kavme azab etmez. Ta ki onlara kendi içlerinden peygamberler gönderir ve o kavim de kendilerine gelen peygamberlere muhalefet ederse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara zulmeder. Şeriatın dili bu manâ üzerine tabir olundu ki, şeriatın teklifleri (mükellefiyeti) ancak kişi bulûğa erdikten sonra emirler ve nehiylerle mükellef olur. Ve onun hakkında kalem cereyan eder. (Sevap ve günahını yazar.) Çünkü o kişi, emredilenleri yapmakla ruhu yükselir ve nehyedilenleri yapmakla da noksan bir hale gelir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'nin sözleri bitti. Akıllı Kişi Hâlini Düzeltendir Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife; 1- Hâlini tedârik edip düzeltmesi, 2- Kıyamet gününde tecelli eden hitâb-ı kahrî'den kormasıdır. Eğer mahşerde, hitâb-ı kahr tecelli ederse, Peygamberlere (bile) ma'zeret yeri yoktur?" Dünyada İnsanlar Beş Sınıftır Hasan Basrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Dünyada insanlar beş sınıftır: 1-Âlim, 2-Zâhid, 3-Gâzî (savaşçı), 4-Tüccar, 5-Melik (idareci)... Âlimler, onlar peygamberlerin vârisleridirler. Zâhidler, onlar delillerdirler... Gâzîler, onlar Allah'ın kılıçlarıdırlar. Tüccarlar, onlar Allah'ın eminleridirler. Melikler, onlar halkı idare eden (halkı koruyan ve işlerini yapan) kişilerdir. Âlimler, tamahkâr, mâla düşkün ve dünya malını toplayan kişiler olurlarsa; kime uyulacaktır? Bundan dolayı ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Şeyh, mâla meyleder oldu. Müridi ve hep dünyalığı arttı; Dünya'ya malik oldukça... Zâhidler dünyaya rağbet ederlerse, kim delil olacak ve hidâyete vesile olacaktır? Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer zâhidler pintilik ve cimrilik baş gösterip, dünyaya meyle ve kendilerine tama ulaşırsa; (iyi bilsinler ki) zayıf su pınarları denize ulaşamaz... Gâzî riyakâr olduğu (gösterişçi ve işini Allah için değil de desinler ve övsünler diye yaptığı) zaman, (iyi bilsin ki) riyakâr kişiye amelinin hiçbir cinsi yoktur. Bundan sonra kim düşmanlara karşı zafer kazanacaktır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: İbâdete eğer ihlâs ile niyet etmezse, 0 kişi her ne yapsa keçi derisi kadar kıymetli olmaz! Tüccar hâin olursa; kime güvenilir ve kimden râzî olunur? Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: O zaman, meğer Cibril'i emir var idi! Melik eğer kurt olursa; koyunları kim muhafaza edecek ve yayılıma kim götürecektir? Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bir padişah ki, zulüm işlemektedir. 0 kişi, kendi mülkünün duvarını yıkmaktadır. Eğer sultan isen zulüm ve haksızlık etme! İleride senin önüne çıkmasın bunlar! İnsanları Helak Edenler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yemin olsun ki, insanları helak edenler ancak; 1- Yağcı âlimler, 2- Dünya malına rağbet eden zâhidler, 3- Riyakâr gâzîler, 4- Hâin tüccarlar, 5- Zâlim meliklerdir... Yarın bilecek o zulmedenler, hangi inkılâba m ürik al ib olacaklar/ne gibi değişikliklere uğrayacaklar!? İlâhî Hükümler Herkese Ulaştı Sonra ilâhî hükümler, bütün iklimlere ulaştı. Şâhid olan kişi, gâib olana teblîğ etti. Bu (durum) eskiden günümüze kadar devam etti. Kulaklar, hakkı işitmekle doldular. Kelâm mutlaktır. Ne sultan, ne vezîr ve ne de onlardan başkası için bir durum ve neticede onları helak olma tehlikesinden kurtaracak bir özür kalmadı. Mâliklerin mâlikinin kahrı ve tembihi, bütün önemsiz kişi ve (onların değersiz) tembihlerinden öncedir. Memleketlerin Harap Olması Memleketlerin ve ehlinin helak olması, zulümlerin zahir olması, fer'i ve aslı hepsi, ancak insanların gafletlerindendir... Melik ve Mennân olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (kitap ve peygamberleriyle) insanı (gaflet uykusundan) uyandırdı. Zulüm ve haksızlıklar indiği zaman, sen ancak hakkı kabul etmekten imtina eden nefsini kına! Nefs-i emmâre'nin dışında başkasını kınama! Sefaletin ortaya çıkması ise, ancak senin gaybî tabiatindandtr. İlâhî burhan ve hüccetten kaçındığın içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu sâliklerine bir hüccet olsun diye koydu. Sen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifini işitmedin mi: "îşte, hüccet-i baliğa/apaçık deliller ancak Allah'ın... Evet, 0 dileseydi, sizi hep birden hidâyete erdirirdi. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri istese, seni taşa çevirir ve sen, sana ne yapıldığını asla bilemezdin! Sen yorgunluğunda devam edip gittin! Sen gadabmda yuvarlandın ve kirlendin! Ey hasta kişi! Kabre girmeden önce nefsini tedâvî et! Ona gereken ilâcı ver! Herkese Âmelinin Karşılığı Yüce Meali: Ve her biri için, amellerinden dereceler vardır. Rabbın ne işlediklerinden gaafil de değil...132 Rabbin ganî, merhametli... Yoksa dilerse sizi ortadan kaldırır, arkanızdan yerinize dilediğini getirir. Nasıl ki sizi başka bir kavmin zürriyetinden inşa buyurdu. Size edilen va'd ve vaîd/cennet ve cehennem muhakkak başınıza gelecektir; siz onun Önüne geçemezsiniz. "Ey kavmim!" de. "Bütün kuvvetinizle yapın yapacağınızı... Ben vazifemi yapıyorum... Artık yakında bileceksiniz: Dünya evinin sonu kimin olacak?" Şu muhakkak ki zâlimler felah bulmazlar/kurtulamazlar. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Ameline Göre Ve her biri için var" İnsan ve cinlerden olan mükelleflerden ister mü'min ve ister kâfir olsunlar, her biri için vardır. İşledikleri amellerinden dereceler..." Yani ister sâlih ister kötü olsun, yapmış oldukları amellerinden meydana gelen dereceleri vardır. Hayr ehli için cennette dereceler vardır. Bazıları bazılarının üzerindedir. Şer ehli için de cehennem ateşinde derekeler vardır. Bazıları azab cihetinden bazılarından daha şiddetlidir. Dereceler (Müfessirler) "dereceler" kelimesini, mertebeler" kelimesiyle tefsir ettiler. Çünkü, dereceler" kelimesinin hayır ve sevapta kullanılması daha galiptir. Kâfirlere ise sevap yoktur... (Onun için müfessirler dereceler" kelimesini ameller karşılığında terettüp eden mertebeler diye tefsir ettiler...) Rabbın ne işlediklerinden gafil de değil..." Böylece, taat (ibâdet) veya ma'siyet işleyen hiçbir amel edicinin ameli ona gizli kalmaz. (Allah herkesin her türlü amelinden haberdârdır...) Bundan maksat, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, amel işleyen herkesi işlemiş olduğu amelin karşılığıyla cezalandırır (yani her kese amilinin karşılığını verir...) Allah Ganîdir. Ve Rabbin ganîdir." Kullardan ve ibadetten gamdır. Gani Ne Demektir? "Ganiyy" hiçbir şeye muhtaç olmayan, demektir. Her şeyin varlığı ve yokluğu onun katında birdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkası, Ganiyy" ismiyle isimlendirilmez. Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkasına ihtiyacı kalmadığı zaman kişiye gani (zengin) denilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayri hiçbir kimsenin hacet ve ihtiyaçları kesilmez. (Her kes kendisine göre bir şeylere muhtaçtır...) Zira insan (ne kadar zengin olursa olsun) varlığı ve zenginliğinde hakikî bir ganiye (zengine) muhtaçtır. Allah Rahmet Sahibidir Rahmet sahibi. Kullarına (insan ve cinlere) merhamet eder. Tekliflerini kemâle erdirmek ve tamamlamak ve ma'siyetlerine karşı kullarına mühlet vermek suretiyle onlara rahmet eder... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkata ihtiyacı olmamakla {ve gani) olmasıyla beraber, kendisinin rahmetine mahlûkatın nail olması için onları yarattı. Yoksa mahlûkattan kendisinin bir çıkarı ve kârı olduğu için değil... Af Denizi Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Halkı benden faydalansınlar diye yarattım!" Diyen ey Kayyûm ve Hay olan Rabbim; Lütfünün vaadi oldu. Benim onlardan (mahlûkattan) faydalanmam için değil. Buyurman senin keremindir. Bütün noksanlar senin kereminle tamamlanır. Tene tapan kullarını bağışla! Af (ve mağfiretin) başlı başına bir af denizidir. Halkın bağışlanması, nehir ve sel gibidir. Coşarak o, engin ve sonsuz af denizine akar. Yerinize Başka Varlıklar Getirir "Yoksa dilerse sizi ortadan kaldırır," Ey âsîler! Eğer Allah dilerse sizi helak eder. "Ve getirir..." Farisî olarak: Yerinizi alan halifeler yaratır. Sizden sonra (arkanızdan)" Yani sizi giderdikten ve sizi helak ettikten sonra, demektir. "Dilediğini...." Yani başka bir halkı (insan topluluğunu) getirir; onlar sizden daha çok Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat ederler. Ism-i Mevsûî'deki İnce Ma nâ Bu kavi-işerifte şey" (ism-imevsûlünün) kimse" (ism-i mevsûlünün) üzerine tercih edilmesinin (sebebi) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kibriyâ sının kemâlini izhâr ve onları (âsileri) akılfıar mertebesinden düşürmek içindir.... "Nasıl ki sizi başka bir kavmin zürriyetinden inşa buyurdu..." Sizin gibi ve sizin sıfatlarınız gibi olmayan bir kavmin zürriyetinden sizi yarattı. Onlar (burada sözü edilen başka kavimler) Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın gemisinin ehli olan kavimlerdir. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size olan rahmetinden dolayı sizi bakî kıldı. Nesiller Birbirlerinin Zürriyetidir Fârisî tefsir'de buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizi kendilerinden yarattığı kavimler, sizden önceki babalarınızın zürriyeti olduğu gibi, (sizden sonra gelecek olanlar da sizin zürriyetinizdir)..." (3/107) Vaad Edilen Gelecektir "Size edilen va'd ü vaîd" Ölümden sonra yeniden dirilmek, hesap ve azab'dan size vaad edilenler; "Elbette gelecektir!" Elbette vaki olacaktır. Bunda asla şüphe ve dönmek yoktur. Ve siz onun önüne geçemezsiniz." Siz kaçan bütün (bineklere) binseniz ve bütün zorluklara baş vursanız bunun gelmesini yok edemezsiniz... Elinizden Geleni Yapın! Mekke ehline de ki: "Ey kavmim! Bütün kuvvetinizle yapın yapacağınızı..." kuvvet", kelimesi, masdariyet olup, "temekkün" ma'nâsınadır; o da kuvvet ve iktidar, demektir. Yani, kuvvetiniz ve gücünüzün nihayetine kadar yapınl Yani siz üzerinde olduğunuz şeyleri yapın, küfrünüzü ve düşmanlığınızı ispat edin... Ben vazifemi yapıyorum..." Bana yazılan (farz kılınan); 1- Sabretmek, 2- İslâm üzerine sebat etmek, 3- Salih amelleri işlemeye devam etmek, Buradaki (yapın, manâsındaki) emir, tehdid içindir. İs¬tiare kabilindendir. Üzerine tehdid edilenin şerrine teşbih içindir. Emredilen ise gerçekleşmesi vacip ve şüphesiz olur... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Ey kavmim! Bütün kuvvetinizle yapın yapacağınızı..." Sizin cibilliyetinizin üzerinde olduğu şeyi yapın, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerifin benzeri, şu kavl-i şeriftir: "De ki: 'Her biri kendi uyarına göre hareket ediyor'. 0 halde yolca en doğru olan kim olduğunu daha iyi rabbiniz bilir. Güzel Sonuç Artık yakında bileceksiniz; kimin. kim" kelimesi ya istifham veya mevsûi'dur."Dünya evinin sonu onun olacak?" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu dünyada kendisi için yaratmış olduğu "Âkibet-i mahmude" (övülen akıbetin) kimin olduğunu yakında bileceksiniz! Veya "âkibet-i husnâ" (güzel âkibetin) kimin olduğunu tanıyacak ve bileceksiniz! Dâr" dâr-ı dünyâ'dır. Bu dar-ı dünya için aslî âkibet, "âkibet-i hayr" (yani hayırlı âkibet)tir... Amma "âkibet-i sû" (kötü âkibet) ise, fâcirlerin tahriflerinin sonucudur. Zâlimlere Saadet Yoktur Şu muhakkak ki," Yani muhakkak şân, Asla felah bulmazlar." Asla said (ve mutlu) olmazlar, (kim?) Zâlimler," Yani kâfirler, asla said olmazlar. Muradlanyla zafere ermez (isteklerine nail olmazlar). Dervişler Farisî olarak: İnkarcılar yanı kâfirler, saadet ve mutluluklara nail olamaziar. "Keşfüİ-Esrâr" kitabının sahibi buyurdu: Bu dünyada, dünyanın kirne verildiği ve devletin kiminle felah bulduğu gün vardır. Kalbleri kırık dervişleri görürsün; kendilerine verilen kerametlerin hatırıyla nice nice okumuş, hocalar ve ikbâl sahiplerini imrendiren bir hayat yaşadılar. Bir çokları onlar gibi olamadığı için pişman oldu. Gül ile Diken Beraber Bu gün yaşayanlara emir ve hayatta gül ol! Gül ol ki gül göresin! Gülün işinin dikenin yanında yeşermek olduğunu görürsün. O zaman dâr-u gurur (aldanma dünyası) dâr-i sûrur (sevinç diyarı) olur. Dâr-i firar (kaçma yurdu) dâr-i karâr (cennet) olur.... Kurtuluşun Yolu Kurtuluşun yolu ancak; 1- İlim, 2- Amel, 3- Dünyayı terk etmek, 4- Tembelliği terk etmek, 5- Zelilliği terk edip kimseye hakaret etmemektir... Hikâye (Evliya ve âlimlerin) bazılarından hikâye olundu. Bazı fakirler (sofu ve muridler) şeyhin yanına girdiler. (Onlara yedirecek) Evinde hiçbir şeyi bulamadı. Onlara sordu: -"Sizin bir şeyiniz var mı?" Onlar dediler: -"Evet! Bizim için iki yurt vardır. 1- Dârüİ-emn (emniyet yurdu) diğeri de; 2- Darü'1-havf (korku yurdudur).... Bundan dolayı, bizim herhangi bir malımız (meta ve eşyamız) olduğu zaman, onu hemen emniyet yurdunda biriktiririz yani onu âhiret için hemen önden göndeririz! (Onu Allah rızâsı için Allah yolunda sarf ederiz!)" Ve ona dedi ki: Elbette bu evin bir metâı (eşya ve malı) olması gerekir!" O: -"Muhakkak ki bu evin sahibi, bizi ona davet etmez!" dedi. Dünya İyi Kişilerin Eline Geçecek Bu şundandır: Muhakkak ki bu dünya bir emânet ve iğreti bir şeydir. Bir eşyasını iğreti bırakan kişinin ödünç verdiği eşyasına elbette dönmesi gerekir. Bundan dolayı dünyanın akıbeti, gece ve gündüzlerinde Allah rızâsı için amel işleyen hayırlı ve ebrârın (iyi kişilerin) olmaktır. Bu kişiler, sükûn ve karar hallerinde asla Allah'a teveccühten kesilmediler. Hikaye (Bir Hûrî İçin) Bir genç vardı. Çok İbâdet ediyordu. Ona, bu konuda söylenildi. (Neden hep ibâdet ettiği ve dünya hayatı için çalışmadığını sordular). O; Ben rüyamda cennet köşklerinden bir köşk gördüm; altın ve gümüş kerpiçlerle yapılmıştı. O köşkün balkonları da böyleydi. Her bir balkonun arasında bir hûrî vardı. Onları görenler daha önce güzellik ve cemâl bakımından onlardan daha güzel birini görmüş değiller. Onların saçlarının örgüleri bol ve (bellerinden ayaklarına doğru) sarkmış. Onlardan biri yüzüme tebessüm ettiği zaman, bütün cennet onun dişlerinin parlaklığıyla aydınlandı. Sonra o câriye bana; Ey genç! Bütün gayretinle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini (ve rızâsını kazanacak ameller) işle ki, ben senin olayım ve sen de benim olasın!" dedi. O an ben uykumdan uyandım. O cariyeyi elde etmek için benim çalışmam artık bana hak (boynumun borcu) oldu..." dedi. Bir huriyi isteyen ve bir huriye kavuşmak isteyen kişi bu kadar Çalıştığına göre; o hurinin Rabbini isteyen kişi acaba nasıl Çalışmalıdır? Dost için Can ve Malı Feda Hafız Şirâzî (r.h.) buyurdular: Ömür ve malı dosta feda etmek; Ne yazık ki, aşkın bu kadarı bizde yoktur. Aşk işi bizden gelmiyor!. Âkıbet-i Hamide (Bütün bu açıklamalardan) zahir oldu ki, hak yolda çalışmak ve gayret etmenin karşılığı "âkıbet-i hamîde"dir. (Yani övgüye layık güzel bir sonuçtur.) Çünkü bu âkıbet-i hamide sahibini; Cennete, kurbet ve vuslata, ulaştırır... Bunun eserleri âhirette elbette zahir olup görünür... Amma zâlimler, ma'siyetler işlemekle, (güzel) istidatlarını bozan bozanlar ise, asla bu saadetin benzeri (bir saadetle) felah bulmazlar. Kurtuluşa ermezler. (3/108) Belki onlar, cehenneme dönmektedirler. Onların dünyadaki halleri de zarardır; başka bir şey değildir. Zira; Muhakkak ki bâtıl, (önce) taşar (alevlenir) sonra da batar (söner ve yok olur.)" Devlet İman Ehlinindir Devlet, dünya ve âhirette iman ehli içindir. Tenezzülden kurtulmak ancak iman ile hâsıl olur. İmanın Kaleleri Kim imanın kalesine ve yakîn kuvvetine girerse; o kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği derecelere yükselir. Şeytan her ne kadar kalenin dışında ona havlasa da ona herhangi bir zarar veremez. İmanı Tazelemek Hadis-i şerifte buyuruidu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"İmanınızı yenileyin (tazeleyin). Bu emirden murad, (imanı yenilemek ve tazelemek demek), kişinin bir mertebeden diğer bir (üst) mertebeye intikâl etmesidir. Zira imanın aslı evvelki iman (şehâdet kelimesini getirmekle) tamam oldu. Lakin iman on sekiz mertebe üzeredir. İnayet, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Her şahsın, tevhidi onun yakîni kaderincedir. Tevhîd bazen kendi vücûdunun mülkünde yakînin miktarınca olur. Bazen de bu yakîn kaderince olmaz. (Enâniyet) Dava (eden ve bunu) izhâr edenlerin tevhidi, sadece onların vücudlarının mülkündedir. Eğer onlar bu yakîni geçmiş olsalardı; elbette bundan dolayı pişman olurlardı. Ve kendi nefislerinden vazgeçerlerdi. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, din konusunda asla müsâniaha (hoşgörü) etmemesidir. Belki yakîni elde etmek için bütün gayretiyle çalışmalıdır. Çünkü muhakkak ki ictihad, bu (tevhidi) tahsil için bir kapıdır. Tekâmül etme yolunda bir vesiledir... Her ne kadar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hâsseten rahmetiyle vasıl kılıcı ve bütün işlerde müessir ise de.... (Kul gayret ve irâdesini bu yönde harcamalıdır...) Allâhım, bizleri hakikî tevhîd ehlinden kili Bizleri ayânî iman ile müşerref kıl! Muhakkak ki sen ganisin; bizler ise fakiriz! Müşriklerin Âdetleri Meâl-i şerifi: Tuttular, Allah için O'nun yarattıklarından, hars ve enamdan/ekinlerinden ve hayvanlarından bir hisse ayırdılar. Zanlarınca dediler ki: "Şu Allah için, şu da şeriklerimiz için..." Amma şerikleri için olan Allah tarafına geçmez. Allah için olana gelince, o şerikleri/ortakları tarafına geçer... Ne fena hükümet yapıyorlar/ne kötü hüküm veriyorlar! Yine bunun gibi: Müşriklerden çoğuna, evlatlarını öldürmeyi de, taptıkları şerikleri, iyi bir şey gibi gösterdi; Hem kendilerini ifna ve helak etmek için, hem dinlerini berbad edip şaşırtmak için... Eğer Allah dilese idi, bunu yapamazlardı. 0 halde bırak onları, uydurdukları kanunlarla ne halleri varsa görsünler. Zanlarınca dediler ki: "Şunlar ilişilmez en'âm ve hars/hayvanlar ve ekinler, bunları ancak dilediğimize yedireceğiz. Şunlar da sırtlan haram edilmiş hayvanlar." Diğer bir takım en'âmı/hayvanları da, Allah'ın ismini anmadan boğazlarlar. Hep bunları Allah'a iftira ederek yaparlar. İftira ettikleri için Allah yakında cezalarını verecek Bir de, "Şu en'âmın hayvanların kannlanndaki yavrular sırf erkeklerimizin. Kadınlarımıza ise haram... Eğer ölü doğarsa, o vakit onda hepsi ortak" dediler. Allah onlara İsnadlarının cezasını yakında verecek. Her halde 0 hakimdir, alimdir. Bilgisizlikle, düşüncesizlikle evlatlarını öldürenler ve Allah'ın kendilerine merzûk buyurduğu/nzık olarak verdiği nimetleri, Allah'a iftira ederek haram ve memnu/yasak kılanlar; şüphe yok ki ziyan ettiler. Şüphe yok ki yanlış gittiler ve hiçbir zaman muvaffak olmadılar. Tesîr-i Şerifi: Ve tuttular (kıldılar)."Arab müşrikler, Allah için O'nun yarattıklarından," Hars'dan..."Ziraat {ve ekin işlerinde), Ve en'âmdan bir hisse ayırdılar." Şirk koştukları (put, heykel ve şeylere de) bir pay ayırdılar. Ve "şu" dediler," Şu pay, Allah içindir; zu'mlannca..." Kendi bâtıl âdet ve geleneklerine göre; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir emri olmaksızın böyle dediler. Ve şu da şeriklerimiz için..." Yani bize ortak olan ilâhlarımız içindir; 1- Mallarımızda, 2- Ticârette, 3- Ziraatta, 4- Hayvanlarda, 5- Ve bunlardan başka (bütün mal ve mülkümüzde şerikimiz olan) ilâhlar içindir "şerikleri"kelimesi, şirketten yani ortaklıktan gelir; "şirk"ten değil... Mefûle izafettir... Putları Tercih Rivayet olundu: Müşrikler, ziraat, diğer mahsul ve ürünlerinden (hayvanların yavrularından) bir şeyi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için tayin ederlerdi. 0 şeyi hasad zamanı, misafirlere ve miskinlere sarf ederlerdi. Onlardan (ziraat ve diğer mahsullerinden) bir şeyi de kendi ilâhlarına (putlarına) tahsis ederlerdi. Onu da putlarına hizmet edenlere infak eder ve o hayvanı da putlarının yanında keserlerdi... Sonra müşrikler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tayin ettikleri, ekin veya hayvanın daha iyi olduğunu gördüklerinde hemen niyetlerinden dönerler ve onu ilâhları için tayin ederlerdi. Ama kendi ilâhlarına tayin ettikleri şeylerin daha iyi (ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tayin ettikleri şeylerin de kötü) olduğunu gördüklerinde ise onu hâli üzerine bırakırlardı. (Bunu da): Allâhü Teâlâ ganidir (zengindir, muhtaç değildir)!" sebebiyle yaparlardı... Halbuki (ilâhlarını yani putlarını, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tercih etmeleri), ilâhlarını (putlarını, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden daha çok) sevmelerinden ve ilâhlarını (putlarını) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tercih etmelerinden ileri gelmekteydi... Müşriklerin Kötü Âdetleri Amma şerikleri için olanlar..." Ziraat ve hayvanların nema (ve ürünlerinden) hiçbir şey olmadı. (Ne olmadı?) "Allah tarafına geçmez oldu." Yani miskinlere ve misafirlere verilmez oldu. Ve dediler ki: Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dileseydi, kendi payını daha iyi, daha verimli ve daha temiz yapabilirdi!" Allah için olan ise. Bu nemâ'dan... "O şerikleri tarafına geçer. (Daha önce Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine adadıkları) kurbanları şirk koştukları şeylerin (putların) yanında kesiyor ve puthâneye bakan kişilere ücret veriyor (ve infakta bulunuyorlar)... Çünkü müşrikler, kendi ilâhlarının payları artmadığı (iyi olmadığı) zaman hemen o payı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için tayin etmiş oldukları pay ile değiştiriyorlar ve Allah'ın payını kendi ilâhlarının (putlarına) pay kılıyorlar... Ne fena hükümet yapıyorlar!" Müşrikler, hükmettikleri hükümlerini ne kötü hükmediyorlar. Onların (müşriklerin); 1- Ma'budlarını (tapmakta oldukları putları), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tercih etmeleri, 2- Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine meşru kılmadığı bir şeyi yaptıkları için gerçekten kötü bir iş yapıyorlar. Evlâdlarını Öldürmeleri Yine bunun gibi. Bu tezyîn (süslü gösterilme) gibi ki, bu şirkin onlara tezyin gösterilmesi ve onların kurbanları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle ilâhlarının (putlarının) arasında ortak yapmaları gibi; Müşriklerden çoğuna, evlatlarını öldürmeyi de, taptıkları şerikleri, iyi bir şey gibi gösterdi;" Onların cinlerden olan dostları veya onların putlara hizmet eden (ve ka'beye bakan) dostları, onlara iyi bir şey olarak göstermektedir. "Öldürmek" kavi-i şerifi, 'süslü gösterdi" fiilin mefûlüdür. şerikleri" kavl-i şerifi de failidir. Kızlarını Diri Diri Gömüyorlardı Câhiliyet döneminde insanlar; 1- Fakirlik korkusu, 2- Onları evlendirmenin arlığından, 3- Veya onların esir kalmaları korkusu, Kız çocuklarını'diri, diri gömüyorlardı. Erkek Çocuklarını Kurban Etmeleri Hatta câhiliyet döneminde bir adam; Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bana şu vasıflarda bu kadar erkek evlâd verirse; onlardan birini kesip kurban edeceğim!" diye yemin ederdi. (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin dedesi,) Abdulmattalib'in oğlu Abdullahi kesmek üzere yemin etmesi gibi. Zemzem Kuyusunu Kazılması Rivayet olundu: satla insanın canına kasd ederse Abdülmuttaüb rüyasında, zemzem kuyusunu kazdığını gördü. (Rüyasında) kendisine zemzem kuyusunun yeri vasfedildi. Abdülmuttalib, zemzem kuyusunu kazmak için kalkıp harekete geçti; ama o gün oğlu Hâris'ten başka bir oğlu olmadığından zemzem kuyusunu kazma işini yapamadı. Abdülmattalib; Eğer on oğlum olur ve bunların da hepsi bulûğ çağına ererlerse; onlardan birini, Kabe'nin yanında kurban edeceğini nezretti. Abdülmuttalib'in erkek oğullarının sayısı, ona ulaştığında nezrini (adağını) onlara (oğullarına) haber verdi. Oğulları ona itaat ettiler. Abdülmuttalib, oğullarının her birinin ismini bir fal okunun üzerine yazdı. (3/109) (Fal oklarını çektiler...) Ok (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin babası) Abdullah'a çıktı. Abdülmuttalib, Abdullah'ı Ka'benin yanında kesmek üzere eline bir bıçak aldı. (Ka'beye geldiler...) Kureyşliler dârü'n-Nedvelerinden kıyam ettiler. Bu işe karşı çıktılar. Ve ona; Yapma!" dediler, "Ta ki bu konuya bakalım (bir hâl çâresi) düşünelim!" dediler. Sonra Abdüfmuttalib'i alıp, bir "Arrâfe"nin (çok bilenin) yanına götürdüler. Arrâfe onlara; Sahibinizin (adamınızın) karşısına on deve koyarak kur'â çekin; eğer fal okları sizin adamınıza çıkarsa; develerin sayısını onar onar yükseltin. Ta ki develere ok çıkıncaya kadar. Herhangi bir sayıda develere ok çıkarsa; Rabbiniz sizden râzî olmuş demektir. Siz de hemen o sayıda develeri kurban edin!" dedi. Kureyşliler de öyle ettiler. Bir fal ok'una Abdullah'ın ismini diğer tarafa da on deve koydular. Abdullah'ın ismi çıktı. Onar onar develerin sayılarını ziyâde ettiler. Hep Abdullah'ın ismi çıkıyordu. Sonuçta, develerin sayısı yüz'e ulaştı. Develer, yüz (100) olunca, fal ok'unda develer çıktı. Tam yüz deve kurban edildi. Etleri orada terk edildi. O develerin etlerinden hiçbir insan ve yırtıcı hayvan men edilmedi... İki Kurbanın Oğluyum Hadis-i Şerifi Bundan dolayı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; Ben iki kurbanın oğluyum! Bu hadis-i şerif ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, babası, Abdullah ile İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ı murad ettiler. Şüpheye Düşürmek için Hem kendilerini ifna etmek için," İğvâ (şaşırtmak, vesvese ve onlara hoş göstermekle) onları helak etmek için... Ve hem dinlerini berbad edip şaşırtmak için..." Onların üzerinde oldukları ismail Aleyhisselâm'in dinini onlara karışık göstermek ve onları şaşırtmak için (bunu yaparlar...) (Bu kav şerifler/n başındaki) Lâm ta W içindir. Eğer tezyin (süsiü göstermek) şeytanlar tarafından olursa... (Yok eğer süsiü göstermek işi) Ka'beye hizmet edenler (putlara bakanlar) tarafından olursa; (bu kavl-i şeriflerin başındaki lâm harfi) âkibetiçin olmuş olur.... Kabe hizmetçilerinin maksadı, sadece helak etmek ve dinlerini telbîs edip karıştırmak niyetini taşıdıkları zahir olduğu içindir. Bu ise ancak şeytanların kastı ve niyetleridir. Hesap verecekler Eğer Allah dilese idi," Yani eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların bu fiillerinin olmamasını isteseydi; Bunu yapamazlardı." Yani müşrikler, kendilerine süslü gösterilen (evlâdlarını) öldürme işini yapmazlardı. "O halde bırak onları, uydurdukları kanunlarla ne halleri varsa görsünler..." Cümlenin başındaki fe (u) harfi fesîh 'tir. Yani, onların yapa geldikleri şeyler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı ve meşîeti gereğince olmadığına göre, onları terk et. Onların, "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine kız çocuklarını diri diri gömmeyi emrettiği..." (şeklindeki) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaptıkları iftiralarla baş başa bırak! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlardan intikam alma kudretine sahip olmakla beraber, onları halleri üzerine terk etti. Sen de onları terk et. Elbette onların bir mîadları ve vakitleri vardır. O vakitte onlar, hesaba çekilirler. Orada onlar hakkında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dilediği şekilde hükmeder ve hükmünü baliğ kılar... Erkek ve Kadın Ayırımı Ve dediler ki: "Şunlar..." Kendi ilâhlarına (taptıkları putlara) kıldıkları şeylere işaretle. İlişilmez en'âm ve harstır..." Yani (ilişilmesi) haramdır, "Onu yiyemez!" Ancak bizim dilediğimiz müstesna..." Yani putlara hizmet edenler ve erkekler yiyebilir; kadınlar değil, demek istiyorlar. Zu'umlarınca.. Bu sözlerini kendi bâtıl zanlarınca, hüccet ve delil olmaksızın söylediler... Hayvanları Haram Kılmaları Ve diğer bir takım en'âmı da..." Mahzûf mübtedâ'nm haberidir. Cümle, şu en'âm..."kavl-i şerifin üzerine matuftur. Onlar, hayvanlarından başka bir taifeye işaret ederek, dediler şu en am (bu hayvanlar)..." - "Sırtları haram kılındı." Bununla; Bahire Sâibe Hâmî denilen hayvanları kasd etmektedirler. Diğer bir takım en'âmı da," Bu hayvanlarda zikredilenler gibidir. "Üzerinde Allah'ın ismini anmadan boğazlarlar..." Sözlerin anlatma İnceliği En 'ân (hayvanlar)" kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Lakin bu kavl-i şerif, benzerieri gibi, onların hikâye ediien kelâmında vaki olmuş değildir. (Kureyşlilerin kelâmında sâdır olmamış...) Belki mevsûfu tayin etmek ve onu başka bir söz ile temyiz etmek üzere Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, tarafından, sevk edilmiştir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifinde olduğu gibi "Siz, Allah'ın Resulü Mesîh fsâ İbn Meryem'i katlettik" demeleri sebebiyle. Müşriklerin İftiraları Tefsirlerden biri üzere... Sanki denildi ki: Putlara kesilen bu hayvanlar, keserken üzerlerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ismi anılmaz. Bunların üzerine putlar zikredilmektedir (ve onlar....)" "Hep bunları Allah'a iftira ederek yaparlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iftira ettiler... Yani onlar bunu yapıyorlar ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine bunu emrettiğini zannediyorlar. Allah yakında cezalarım verecek. Farisî olarak: yani Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri yakında onlara cezalarını verecektir. Onlar iftira etmekte olmaları sebebiyle. Onların iftiraları sebebiyle, demektir. Ve bir de Şu en'âmın hayvanların karmlarındaki yavrular.. Bununla, Bahâir ve Savâib" hayvanların karmlarındaki ceninleri (yavruları) kasd etmektedirler. Sırf erkeklerimizin; kadınlarımıza ise haram..." Yani bu hayvanların karmlarındaki yavrular doğduğu zaman, erkeklerimize helâl; kızlarımıza haramdır, dediler kelimesinin müennes gelmesi, "O şey" kelimesinin manâsı (yani hayvanların karınlarında bulunan yavrular) üzerine mahmuldür. haramdır" kelimesinin müzekker gelmesi ise, lafzı üzerine mahmuldür. Bu hüküm onlardan (müşriklerden) hayvanların karmlarındaki yavruların canlı doğmaları şartiyladır. Ölü Doğanı Kadına Ve eğer ölü doğarsa," Yavru ölü doğarsa, 0 vakit onlar hepsi onda..." Hayvanların karmlarındaki ölü yavruda "Ortaktırlar" 0 zaman hepsi ondan yiyebilirler; erkekler de kadınlar da... "Allah onlara isnadlarının cezasını yakında verecek..." Onların helâl kılmak ve haram kılmak işinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yalan vasfetmelerinin cezasını Allâhü Teâlâ yakında verecektir. Muhakkak ki O hakimdir, alimdir." Cezâ'nın vaad edilmesinin ta'lili (illet ve sebebini beyân)dır. Muhakkak ki onlardan sâdır olanlara hakîm ve alîm olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri elbette hikmetinin gereği olan ceza (amelin karşılığını vermeyi) terk etmez. Evlâdlarım Öldürenler "Muhakkak ki o evlatlarını öldürenler ziyan ettiler..." Mahzûf bir kasemin cevâbıdır. Onlar, Rabîa, Mudar ve benzerleridir; Arablardan o kızlarını esir olmaktan korumak ve fakirlik korkusundan dolayı öldürenler. Yani onlar hem dinlerini ve hem de dünyâlarını hüsrana (büyük bir zarara) uğrattılar. (3/110) Farisî olarak: Onlar zarar ve ziyan ettiler, "demektir. Hikaye (Çocuklarını öldürmek) Haram ve memnu kılanlar;" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashabının içinde ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin önünde (yanında) sürekli üzüntülü olan bir adam vardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona sordu: Sana ne oluyor? (Bu kadar) mahzun oluyorsun?" O zat; -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Ben câhiliyet dönemimde bir günah işledim! Müslüman olduktan sonra o günahımın af ve mağfiret kılınamayacağını düşünerek üzülüyorum! (O günahım beni mahzun ediyor, onu hatırladıkça üzülüyorum!)" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazratleri, Bana günahından haber ver?" buyurdular: O kişi: -"Ben kız çocuklarını öldürenlerdendim! Bir kız çocuğum doğdu. Eşim, onu öldürmemem ve terk etmem üzere şefaatte bulundu. Ben de onun isteğini kabul ettim. Kızı ona terk ettim. Kızım büyüdü. Gelinlik çağına ulaştı. Kadınların en güzellerinden oîdu. Onu istemeye geldiler... Hamiyet (taassub, kıskançlık ve câhiliyet damarım) kabardı. Kalbim onu evlendirmeye tahammül etmedi. Veya onu hiç evlendirmeden öyle evde bırakmaya da râzî olmadım. Bir gün eşime; Ben şu şu kabilelerde bulunan akrabalarımı ziyarete gitmek istiyorum! Kızımı da benimle beraber gönder!" dedim. Eşim, buna çok sevindi. Kızı elbise ve ziynetlerle süsledi... Benden de ona ihanet etmemem (öldürmemem) üzere bir çok misâk (yemin ve ahidler) aldı. Kızımı aldım onunla (çölde) bir kuyunun başına gittim. Kuyuya baktım. Kız, kuyuyu görünce benim, onu kuyuya atacağımı hissetti. Bana sarıldı ve ağlamaya başladı. Yalvardı, yakardı. Göz yaşları içinde; Ey babacığım! Ey babacığım! Bana ne yapmak istiyorsun?" dedi. Ona acıdım. Sonra kuyuya baktım hamiyet (câhiliyet ve kıskançlık) bana galip geldi. Kızım yine sımsıkı bana sarıldı. Hüngür hüngür ağlamaya başladı ve bana; Babacığım! Annemin emânetini zayi etme! (Anneme verdiğin sözü bozma! Ben annemden sana emânetim, annemin emânetini yitirme!") Ben bir kuyuya bakıyorum; bir birde kıza... Kuyuya baktıkça hamiyet damarım kabarıyor; kıza baktıkça da merhamete geliyordum. Sonuçta şeytan bana galip geldi. Kızımı (kendi elimle) baş aşağı kuyuya attım! Kızım kuyunun altında hâlâ ağlıyor ve bağırıyordu: Baba! Beni öldürdün! Baba beni öldürdün? Orada uzun süre kaldım. Ta ki kızımın sesi tamamen kesildi. (Öldüğüne kanaat ettikten sonra) ayrıldım. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ağlamaya başladı. (Mübarek gözlerinden yaşlar aktı...) Bütün sahabeler ağladılar. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Eğer câhiliyet döneminde yaptığından dolayı, bir kişiyi cezalandırmayı emretmiş olsaydım; elbette senin yaptıklarından dolayı seni cezalandırırdım!. Fakirlikten Korkan Bil ki, kendilerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine güvenmek yolu kapandığı zaman; fakirlik (ve maîşet) korkusu o insanları, çocuklarını öldürmeye sevk etti. Yakının Alâmeti Bundan dolayı hakikat ehli buyurdular; Tevekkülün yaygınliğryla beraber, ehl-ü iyâlin çokluğu; kişinin yakîn ve hakikatinin emârelerindendir..." Evlilik ve Bekârlığa Bakış Şeyhü'l-Ekber (k.s.) el-Athar hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim bu yola girdiğinde evli ise eşini boşamasın! Eğer bekâr ise kemâle erinceye kadar evlenmesini Kemâle erdiği zaman, o kişi bu konuda Rabbinin kendisine telkinde bulunduğu (şer! hükümler) üzerinedir..." Şeyhin sözleri bitti. Fitne Olan Mal ve Evlâd? Kemâl ehlinin çoğu, evlâtlarının ölümünü tercih edip istediler. Zira, talibi (seyr-u suluk talebesini) Allah'tan meşgul eden, malların ve evlâdın hepsi birer fitnedir. İbrahim Edhemin (k.s.) Evlâdı İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri, onlardandır. (Evlâdının ölümünü isteyenlerdendir...) İbrahim Edhem hazretleri (yıllar sonra) Mekke'de oğluyla bir araya geldi. Kalbinde oğluna karşı bir meyil gördü. Ve hemen şöyle dua etti: (Ya) Rabbi ya beni öldür veya bunu..." Oğlu hemen öldü. Evlâdının Ölümüne Beddua Münâsip olan (evlâdının ölümüne beddua etmek yerine; evlâd sevgisini) tevhîd ile kalbten defetmektir. Evlâdının ölümüne beddua etmek değildir. Çünkü dua, kendi nefsinden tasarruf etmektir. Hakikatte mutasarrıf olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulunu bir işe (ve hâle) koyduğu zaman, kul, nefsini ondan çıkarmak yoluna kaçınmamalı; belki sabretmelidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrini gözetmelidir. Mücâhede Yolu Ehl ü iyâlin çokluğuyla beraber mâl'ın azlığı ve buna sabretmek; seyr u sülük anında muteber mücahâdelerdendir... Rızık Kapılarının Açılması duası Hazret-i Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri, Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâyî hazretleri'ne hitaben buyurdular: Sen ehl-i beytinin (ailenin) şiddetli bir şekilde acıktığını ve onların helake doğru gittiğini gördüğünde; sana Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmeni ve işini ona teslîm etmeni tavsiye ederim. Ve sana kalbinin bütün samimiyetiyle; dilinle değil (candan ve gönülden şöyle dua etmeni tavsiye ederim:) Allâhım! Ben senin zelil bir kulunum; onlar misâli! Onlar da senin kullarındır! Benim işim ve onların işi sanadır, (sana havale ettim) Ben seninle senin kullarının arasına girmiyorum!" (Diye dua edildiği zaman), çok kısa bir zamanda, kolaylıkla maksat hâsıl olur. Rabbü'l-âlemin bütün hacet ve ihtiyaçlarını karşılar. (Manevi ilerlemen istediğin gibi hasıl olur.) Buyurdu: Talibin (seyr u sülük talebesinin) tevekkülü şu şekil üzere olmalıdır ki, evlâdı açlıktan vefat edecek olsa; onlara (kendisini onlar için helake götüren) bir merhamete kapılmaz. Ve şöyle der: Bu Rabbimdirî Bu da onun kulu!... Ben bütün işlerimi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ısmarlayıp havale ettim. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının hallerini hakkıyla görüyor!" Kafesteki Kuşun Geçimi Sâib (r.h.) buyurdular: Kafeste olan bir hayvan için, su ve dâne (yem) düşüncesi olur Geçim endişesi neden ve nasıl olsun? Bağ, Bahçe Ve Bostanlar Yüce Meali: O ma'rûş ve gayr-i ma'rûş cennet-âsâ/çardaklı çardaksız cennet gibi bağları, o tatlan yemişleri muhtelif ziraatleri, o hurmaları, zeytinleri, narları birbirlerine hem benzer hem benzemez bir halde vücuda getiren hep Odur. Her biri mahsul verince mahsûlden yeyin. Hasadı günü hakkını da verin. Bununla beraber israf etmeyin. Çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Enam/hayvanlar içinden gerek yük götüreni ve gerek serileni vücuda getiren de 0. Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden yeyin fakat Şeytan'ın adımlarına uymayın. Çünkü o sizin için açık bir düşmandır. Sekiz eş: Koyundan iki, keçiden iki... De ki: "İki erkeği mi haram kıldı, yoksa iki dişiyi mi, yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinin müştemil olduklarını mı? Eğer sâdıksanız bana bir ilim ile haber verin, Ve deveden iki, sığırdan iki... De ki: "İki erkeği mi haram kıldı, yoksa iki dişiyi mi, yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinin müştemil olduklarını mı? Yoksa Allah size bu tahrîmi haram kılmayı ferman buyururken şâhidler miydiniz? Öyle ilimsiz, insanları saptırmak için uydurduğu yalanı Allah'a isnad edenden daha zâlim kim olabiliri? Her halde Allah zâlimler güruhunu doğru yola çıkarmaz. Tefsır-ı Şerif: "0, vücuda getiren O'dur. Vücûda getirdi" yani Yarattı" demektir. (Meselâ:) Bir şey, zahir olduğu ve (yeryüzünden) yükseldiği zaman, "Şey, neşet bulmakla vücûda geldi" denir.( Aüâtiü Teâiâ ona neş'et verdi yani izhâr etti ve ona yükseltti, demektir. Cennetler" Üzümden bağlar, bostanlar. Ma'ruşât ve Gayr-i Ma'ruşât Ma'rûş, kendisini sırtlayan (yüklenen) ağaç, tahta ve benzeri şeyler {çardak ve asmaların) üzerinde yükselmesidir... Ve gayr-ı ma'rûş..." Yeryüzü (toprak) üzerinde olduğu halde bırakılmış... Çünkü üzüm (ağaçlan asmalarla) yükselir; bazıları da (arş ve çardak yapılmaz ve) yükselmezler Belki yerin yüzeyine (toprağın üzerine) serpilirler... Ma'ruşât" veya kendilerine arşlar (asma ve çardaklar) yapılan üzümlerdir. "Ve gayr-ı ma'rûş..." olanlar ise, yeryüzünde bitip olduğu yerde yayılan her türlü bitkidir. Kabak ve Karpuz gibi... Ma'rûş ayakta durması ve tutunması için arış (asma ve çardağa) muhtaç olan ve arış üzerinde tutunup durandır. Bu da üzüm ağacıdır. Ve onun yerine geçerli olan şeylerdir. "Ve gayr-ı ma'rûş..." olanlar ise asma, arış, çardak ve benzeri şeylere muhtaç olmayanlardır. Belki kendi bacaklarının üzerinde dururlar. Hurma, ziraat ve benzerleri gibi; ağaçlardan ve bakliyattan. Ma'rûş...", veya bostanlarda ya da imâr edilen yer¬lerde insanların ektiği ve kendisine ehemmiyet verdiği şeylerdir. Ve gayr-ı ma'rûş..." ise, insanlar tarafından ekilmeyen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından ovalarda ve dağlarda Hurma ve Ziraat 0 hurmaları ve ziraati..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu ikisini de yarattı, demektir. Bu ikisi "Cennetler (bağ, bahçe ve bostanlar)" içine dâhil oldukları halde bunların münferiden zikredilmeleri; bu ikisinin bostanlarda bulunan şeylerden daha umûmî bir menfaat ve faydaya sahip olmalarındandır... Burada zikredilen, ziraat"tan murad, bütün hububat ve onunla ekilen ve koparılan şeylerdir. Üst Va Tatlan ve yemişleri muhtelif..." Mukadder hâl'dir... Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunlardan her birini, meyveleri değişik bir halde yarattı. Bunların meyveleri şekil ve keyfiyet bakımında yenilmekte değişiktir. İmam Bağavî (r.h.) buyurdular Bunların semereleri (meyve ve mahsulâtımdan kimi; Tatlı, Ekşi, ve (kimi de); kötüdür. Zeytin ve Nar Zeytinleri ve narları..." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu ikisini (zeytinleri ve narları) vücuda getirip yarattı. Birbirlerine hem benzer hem benzemez bir halde..." Hâliyet üzerine nasbtır. Yani ikisinin bazı fertleri, renk, şekil ve tatta birbirlerine benzemektedirler. Bazıları da benzemez. Mesela narlar gibi; renkleri bir ama, tatlan değişiktir. "Her bir mahsûlden yeyin..." Bunlardan her birinin meyvesinden yeyin, demektir. "Mahsul verince..." Her ne kadar vaktini idrâk edip ve henüz tam olarak olgunlaşmazsabile,.. "Mahsul verince..." kavl-i şerifıyle takyîd, mahsûllerin vaktini idrâk etme ve tam olgunlaşmadan da yenilmelerinin caiz olduğunu ifâde etmesidir... Hasâd Vakti Hakkını Verin "Ve hasadı günü hakkını da verin... Sözlerin en meşhuru, (hasadın hakkını vermekten) muradın hasat günü miskinlere tasadduk edilenler olduğu üzeredir... Yani üzüm, hurma ve benzerleri dallarından koparıldığında, vucûb (vacip olmak) yoluyla tasadduk edilmesi gerekir. (Bu âyet-i kerimede verilme) miktarı tayin edilmeksizin (beyân edildi...) Ta ki öşrün farz olmasıyla (bu kavl-i şerifin hükmü) nesh olundu. Öşür Öşür, yağmur suyu iie sulanan mahsûl'de öşür (onda bir); kova, dolap, hayvan, âletler ve benzeri şeylerle sulanan mahsûl'de ise öşrün yarısı (yani yirmide bir)dir. Tasaddukta İsraf Bununla beraber israf etmeyin," Yani tasadduk etmede İsraf etmeyin! Rivayet olunduğu üzere, Sabit bin Kays (r.a.) hazretleri, toplayıp, devşirdiği, beş yüz (500) hurma ağacının mahsûllerini bir günde hepsini dağıttı. Aile ve efradına hiçbir şey bırakmadı. Haber'de şöyle geldi: (Önce) geçimini sağladığın ailenden başla. Sultanlara Hitap Denildi ki: Bununla beraber israf etmeyin, Hitabı, sultanlar (devlet adamları) içindir... Yani, hakkinizin üstünde bir şey almayın, demektir. Çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müsriflerin işinden râzî olmaz, demektir. Hayvanlar İnsanlar İçindir Ve en'am içinden..." Hayvanlardan yarattı (vücûda getirdi...) Yük götüreni, Üzerine ağırlık (ve yük) yüklenen hayvanları, Ve serileni. Kesmek için yere serilen veya, yün, post, tüy, kılından serilip, kendisinden faydalanılan, demektir. Belki bu, masdar ile isimlendirme, kâbilindendir.,. 0.Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetler tebgîz içindir. den yeyin. kavl-i şerifındeki): gerek yük götüreni ve gerek serileni.."den ibarettir. Yani, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size vermiş olduğu rızıkların bazısını yeyin, helâlinden... Bu kavl-i şerifte, en'âm (hayvanların) insanlar için ve insanların maslahatı (faydası ve menfaatine) yaratıldığı (gerçeği) manâsı vardır. (Yine bu kavl-i şerifte) hususiyetle yemenin zikredilmesi, binmek, yükleme, menfaat ve bundan başka sâibe (hayvanlar) ve kardeşlerinden haram kılınanlara taarruz edilmeksizin sadece yenilmenin zikredilmesi, etinin yenilmesinin hayvanlardan büyük menfaat olduğunu, helâl ve haramın buna taalluk ettiğini beyan içindir... Şeytana Tabi Olmayın Fakat Şeytan'ın adımlarına uyma¬yın... Yani şeytanın helal ve haram işinde size hoş ve süslü gösterdiği yola girmeyin, demektir. Zira şeytan, sadece sizi ma'siyete çağırır. Çünkü o sizin için açık bir düşmandır. Şeytanin düşmanlığı zahirdir. Şeytan, düşmanlığını, babanız Adem Aleyhisselâm'a karşı açık olarak ortaya koydu. Sekiz Eş Sekiz eş. gerek yük götüren/ ve gerek serileni.. " kavşe¬rifinden bedeldir. (3/112) "eş" kendisiyle beraber kendisinin cinsinden başkası olup, kendisiyle çiftleşendir... İkisinden nesiller hâsıl olur. Birbirlerine muhabbet eden (ve birbirlerini seven) iki çift, demektir. Onlara, "çiftler" denilir. "zevç yani çift" denilmez. Bunun (minvali) üzere, ve denilir de, denilmez... Çünkü makas iki (yani çift)tir. Kavl-i şerifte geçen, Sekiz eş'ten, murad, dört çeşit hayvandır. Çünkü, çiftleri itibariyle sekizdir... Koyun "Koyundan iki," Bu kavl-i şerif, "Sekiz eş" kavl-i şerifinden bedeldir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, koyundan iki çift yarattı, koç ve dişi koyunu... ( koç, demektir. dişi koyun, demektir...) koyun" bilinen bir hayvandır. üCai» yünleri olan hayvanlara denilir. Keçi Ve keçiden iki..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, keçiden iki tane yani bir çift yarattı. Tek'e ile dişi keçiyi hayvanlardan, sahibi olanlara denilir. Erkek veya Dişi Hayvanın Haramlığı? De ki:" Ey habibim Onlara de ki: "İki erkeği mi?" Bu zikredilen iki çeşitten iki erkeği mi? Onlar, koç ve tek'edir.. i "Haram kıldı." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, haram kıldı... Sizin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onları haram kıldığını zannettiğiniz gibi... Yoksa iki dişiyi mi?" Bu iki dişi; dişi koyun ve dişi keçidir. Yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinin müştemil oldukları mı?" Yani iki çeşidin (koyun ve keçilerin) dişilerinin rahimlerinin müştemil oldukları, erkek ve dişiler mi haram kılındı? Delil Getirin "Bana bir ilim ile haber verin." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kitabından malûm bir emri veya bu zikredilen şeylerin haramlığına delâlet eden peygamberlerin haberlerinden bir hadis-i şerifi bana haber verin... 'Eğer sizler sâdıksanız..." Bunları, Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldığı iddiasında sadık iseniz... Deve Ve deveden iki," Bu kav şerif, "Koyundan iki," kav-i şerifin üzerine atıftır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, deveden iki çift yarattı demektir. Onlar; erkek deve ve yut dişi devedir. Sığır Ve sığırdan iki..." Erkek ve dişi yarattı... (Yani öküz ve inek...) De ki:" Yine onları susturmak için de ki: İki erkeği mi?" Deve ve sığırdan.... Haram kıldı, yoksa iki dişiyi mi, yoksa iki dişinin rahimlerinin müştemil olduklarını mı?" Bu iki çeşitten... (Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir:) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu dört çeşitten (koyun, keçi, sığır ve deve'den) erkek ve dişilerinden ve bu dört çeşidin dişilerinin hamlini (rahimlerindeki yavrularından) hiçbir şeyi, onlara haram kıldığı (düşüncelerini) inkâr etmektir.... Ve onları (inançlarını) reddetmektir. Çünkü onlar (müşrikler), bazen hayvanların erkeklerini haram kılıyorlardı... Hâm Hâm (hayvanları) gibi... Bir erkek (damızlık) devenin sulbünden eğer on batın doğarsa, o erkek devenin etini yemeyi kendilerine haram kılıyorlardı. Onu serbest bırakıyorlardı ve onu hiçbir su ve mer'â'dan da menetmiyorlardı... Ve: Bu hayvan artık kendi sırtını (binmekten) korudu..." derlerdi. Vasile Vasile (koyunlar) gibi... Çünkü: Bir koyun, eğer dişi doğurursa, o kendileri için olurdu. Eğer koyun erkek doğurursa, o erkek kuzu ilâhları için olurdu. Koyun eğer ikisini (hem erkek ve hem dişi) doğurursa, dişi olan kuzu da erkek kardeşine vasıl kılınır... Bahîre ve Sâibe Onlar (müşrikler) bazen de dişi olanı da haram kılıyorlardı. Bahîre ve Sâibe gibi... Zira onlarda bir dişi deve beş batın doğurur ve eğer son batnı erkek olursa, o devenin kulağını dağlayıp; onu serbest bırakırlardı. O deveye artık binilmez ve onun sütü sağılmazdı. Müşriklerden (hastalanan ve derdine şifâ arayan) bir adam; Eğer ben şifâ bulursam; benim bu dişi devem sâibe olsun..." derdi. 0 devesini kendisinden faydalanmak konusunda "bahîre" gibi kılardı. Bahîre ve Sâib'in Yavruları Bahîre ve Sâib olan dişi develer, canlı (diri olarak) bir yavru doğurduğu zaman, o yavrunun etini erkeklere değil de; kadınlara haram kılarlardı. Eğer yavruyu ölü olarak doğurursa, o ölü doğan yavrunun etine, erkek ve kadınları ortak ederlerdi (yani helal kabul ederlerdi. Böylece kadınlar, ancak ölü olarak doğan yavrunun etinden faydalanabiliyorlardı...) Ancak bu durumda, evlâd hakkında erkek ve kızın arasını tefrik etmezlerdi... Yoksa siz şâhidler miydiniz?" kelimesi, munkatıa olup, ve Hemze manasınadır. Hemzenin manâsı ise inkâr ve tevbîh'tir. j^ kelimesinin manası, zikredilen tevbihten başka bir vecih ile tevbihi vermektir. Yani siz hâzır ve şâhidler miydiniz? Allah size bunu (tahrîmi vasiyet ve) ferman buyurduğu vakit..." Yani Allah bu tahrimi emir ve ferman buyururken, sizler hazır ve şâhidler miydiniz? Sizler, benim peygamberime iman etmediğinize göre; {sizin bu tutumunuz) kesinlikle bunun misâl (ve benzeri şeylerin Allah'ın haram kıldığına inanmanız ve) öğrenmenizin yolu ancak sizin onu müşahede etme ve işitme te'viline götürmektedir. Allah'a İftira Edenler Öyle uydurduğu yalanı Allah'a isnad edenden daha zâlim kim olabiliri?" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kılmadığı şeylerin haramlığmı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnat etti... İnsanları saptırmak için. iftira fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Müftî Sadî Çelebi (r.h.) buyurdular; zahir olan bu îâm harfinin âkibetiçin olmasıdır. Yani kendilerini edâ etmeye zorlayan şeye ilimsiz olarak sarıldıkları halde, demektir. Zâlimlere Hidâyet Nasîp Olmaz Her halde Allah zâlimler güruhunu doğru yola çıkarmaz." Kim olursa, olsun... Onlar için dünya ve âhiretlerinde kendilerine sâlih olan şeylere onları hidâyet buyurmaz. Zâlim kişiden hidâyet nefiy olunduğuna göre, en zâlim (daha zâlim) olan kişiler hakkında zannin nedir? Haram Olan Şeyler Yüce Meali: De ki: "Bana vahyolunanlar içinde bu haram dediklerinizi yiyecek bir adama haram kılınmış bir şey bulmuyorum. Meğer ki şunlar olsun: Ölü yahut dökülen kan, yahut hınzır eti ki, o şüphesiz bir pistir. Yahut Allah'tan başkasının ismi anılmış sarih bir fısk açık bir günah ki, bunlarda da her kim muztarr ve mecbur olursa, diğer bir muztarra mecburiyete tecâvüz etmediği ve zaruret miktarını aşmadığı takdirde... Şüphe yok ki, Rabbın gafurdur, rahimdir. Yahudilere her tırnaklıyı haram kıldık. Bir de bunlara sığır ve en'âmdan sırtlarında olan veya bağırsakları üzerinde bulunan veya kemikle ihtilât eden/karışan kuyruk kısmından başka yağlarını dahi haram kıldık. Fakat bunu onlara bağiyleri/azgınlıkları yüzünden bir ceza yaptık. Şüphesiz biz her hususta sâdıkız. Bunun üzerine seni yalanlamaya yeltenirlerse, de ki: "Rabbıniz bitmez tükenmez bir rahmet sahibi; fakat mücrimler/günahkârlar güruhundan azabı da geri çevrilmez." Tefsîr-i Şerifi: De ki: "Bana vahyolunanlar içinde bir şey bulmuyorum..." Yemek (yiyecek bulamıyorum) Haram kılınmış..." Onların (müşriklerin) haram kıldıkları (ve haram olduğuna inandıkları) yiyeceklerden haram göremiyorum; Yiyici olan üzerine..." Yani, yiyecek kişi, ister erkek ve isterse kadın olsun... Bu kavl-i şerif, onların; "Şu en'âmın hayvanların karınlarındaki yavrular sırf erkeklerimizin. Kadınlarımıza ise haram sözlerine reddir. Şu kavl-i şerif ise; Onu yiyecek..." Ziyâde takrir içindir... Haram Olanlar... Meğer ki olursa (müstesna)" Şu yiyecekler haramdır: Meyte "Meyte," Meyte ki; besmele ile keserek değil de eceliyle ölen... Yeme! (3/113) Kan "Yahut dökülen kan..." Akan ve dökülen demektir. Damarlardaki kan gibi. Yoksa, dalak ve ciğerler değil... Çünkü bu ikisi (dalak ve ciğer) donukturlar. Şer-i şerif bu ikisinin mubah olduğunu haber verdi. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Bize iki meyte ve iki kan helâl kılındı. Amma (bu hadis-i şerifte geçen) iki meyte'den murad; 1- Balık, 2- Çekirge'dir. Ve iki kan"dan murad ise; 1- Ciğer, 2- Dalaktır Etin İçinde Olan Kan Et'e karışan (ve etin içinde) olan kan ise, eti ondan kurtarmak özür ve çok zor olduğu için, (bu kan) af olunup, mubahtır. Zira bu kan da (ciğer ve dalak kanı gibidir) akmamaktadir. Domuz Eti Yahut hınzır eti ki, o şüphesiz. Yani domuz eti, "Bir pistir." Pisliktir (necasettir); çünkü domuzlar, pislikle (tiksindirici şeylerle) beslenmektedirler... Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Senin tiksindirici gördüğün şey ricstir (pisliktir). (LJti "o şüphesiz..." Kavl-i şerifinde ki ) zamirin et'e râci olması da caizdir. (Burada, domuz eti" buyurup" haramlığı) et'e mahsus kilmasıf halbuki sadece domuzun eti, değil; domuzun, yağı, kılı, kemiği ve domuzun her şeyi haram olmasıyla beraber (burada domuz eti" buyurması) etin onda bulunan en mühim şey olmasından dolayıdır.... Ette Helal Ve Haramlık Zira muhakkak ki hayvanlardan en çok maksat (ve önem verilen şey) onların etlerinin yenilmesidir. Budan dolayı helâl ve haram olma işi, hayvanların etine izafe edilmektedir. Çünkü hayvandan kasd olunan onların yenilen etleridir. Bundan dolayı helâl ve haram olma işi, asaleten et'e izafe olunur; etin gayrisine de et'e teb'an (etin durumuna uyarak) izafe olunur.... Müftî Sa'dî Çelebi (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Aslında zamirin müzâfa ait olmasıdır. Çünkü burada maksût olan o 'dur. Muzâfü İleyh ise onun tarifi ve tahsisi içindir..." Fısk Olan Etler Veya bir fısk/açık bir günah ki domuz eti" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Allah'tan başkasının ismi anılmış..." (Fışkı) açıklayan bir sıfattır. Yani putların (Allah'tan gayrisinin) isimleri üzerine kesilenler, demektir. Buna fısk, diye isim verildi; çünkü (putlara kurban kesmek) ziyadesiyle fıskla meşgul olmaktır. Ma'zeretler Bunlarda da) her kim muztarr ve mecbur olursa," Bunlardan (burada zikredilen haram şeylerden) birini yemek mecburiyetinde kalan bir zaruret kendisine isabet ederse; Tecâvüz etmediği," Muztar ve mecburiyetinin üzerine tecâvüz etmediği, "Ve aşmadığı (takdirde...)"Zarûret miktarını Şüphe yok ki, Rabbın gafurdur, rahimdir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mağfiret ve rahmetinde mübalağa sahibidir. O kişi bundan (muztar ve mecbur kaldığı zaman; zaruret miktarını aşmadan ve haddini tecâvüz etmeden haram şeyleri yemesinden dolayı kulunu) muaheze ve muhakeme etmez. Muhkem Bu âyet-i kerime muhkem'dir... Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendisine vahyedilen (Kur'ân-ı kerim)de sonuçlardan başka haram edilen bir şey görmedi... Bu âyet-i kerime, kendisinden sonra başka şeylerin tahrim (bir Şeyin haram kılınmasının) varid olmasına da zıt değildir... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: Meyte" (leş) kelimesiyle dünyaya işaret etmektedir. Çünkü dünya, değişen ve tatlı bir cîfe (leş)tir. Dünyanın Köpekleri Bazıları buyurdukları gibi: Dünya tatlı ve değişen bir leştir. Dünyanın üzerinde köpekler toplanmışlar... Bütün gayretleri onu parçalamaktır. Eğer sen dünyayı terk edersen: Dünya ehlinden selâmet bulur (dünya ehlinden sana zarar gelmez...) (Yok eğer) sen (de köpekler gibi) dünyaya saldırırsan; Dünyanın köpekleri seninle münazaa eder ve sana saldırırlar..." Dünyaya Saldıranlar Hadiste varid oldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Davud Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti: -"Ey Davud! Dünya, cîfe misâlidir. Üzerinde köpekler toplanır. Onu (kendilerine) çekerler. Sen onlar gibi bir köpek olmayı ister misin (ve köpek olmaktan hoşlanır mısın)?Onlarla (köpeklerle) beraber dünyaya saldırmaya (ve kendine) çekmeyi (arzular mısın)? Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Senin gibi kadri yüce himmete sahib bir kişi, Hırs il kemiğe saldirması;Yazıktır. Himmetinin gölgesine yazıktır ki, 0 devleti ehil olmayana bıraktın. Akan kan ve Domuz? Akan kan" ise üzerinde din kanının aktığı bütün şehvetler ve lezzetlerdir. Domuz eti," şeytanın amelinden olan her türlü rics (mudar ve pis) şeylerdir. Kavl-i şerifte buyurulduğu gibi: Ey o bütün îmân edenleri İçki, kumar, putlar, kısmet çekilen zarlar; hep şeytan işi murdar bir şeydir. Onun için siz ondan kaçının ki, yakayı kurtarasıniz.. Rics'in Hakikati? Rics'in hakikati, tarik-ı hak'tan (hak yoldan) izdırap etmek (tereddüt etmek ve), ondan uzaklaşmaktır. Haber'de varid olduğu gibi; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri doğduğunda; "Kisrâ'nın eyvanı (saray) titredi. Yani sarsıldı, hareket etti hatta hareket sesi işitildi. Rics, seni haktan uzaklaştıran her şeydir. Allah'tan Başkası Adına Kesmek Yahut Allah'tan başkasının ismi anılmış sarih bir fısk/açık bir günah..." Hakkı istemekten çıkıp Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayrisinin 'hoşnutluğunu) istemektir. Sadî (k.s.) buyurdular: Haramlar Mahrumiyet Getirir Bu şeylere başlamak (bunları yemek ve bu cürümleri işlemek) iaramdir. Çünkü bunlar, seni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ve ona aklaşmaktan mahrum ederler... Ancak kişinin insanî hacetini lefedecek kadar olanı işlemesi müstesna... Zaruretler Zira; Zaruretler, mahzûrati, mubah kılarlar. Ma'd Bin Adnan'ın Huyu Bazıları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; Ma'd (bin Adnan) olun ve kaba giyinin. Hadis-i şerifinin tefsirinde buyurdular: Yani Ma'd bin Adnan'a tabi olun. Elbiselerden sert ve kaba olanı giyinin ve yalın ayak yürüyün. Bu mütevâzî olmaya teşviktir. Refah ve nimette ifrattan nehiydir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurduklar gibi: 'Seni sakındırırım! Nimetlenmekten! Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmek, nimetlere kavuşmakla değildir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Nâz ve nimet ile gönül olmaz. Zira gönül, işte olursa, onun mahsûl kaldırması müşkil (ve çok zor) olur..."(3/114) Sebeplerden Tecrit Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, dünya konusunda insanların en zahidi olmaktır. Sebeplerden tecerrüd edip (soyulmaktır) peygamberler ve kâmil evliya gibi... Hikaye (Dünyayı terk) Onların (tasavvuf ehlinin kâmillerinin) bazılarından rivayet olundu. Ben bir fakîr (sofu) bir kişiyi gördüm. Çölde bir kuyunun başına geldi. Su tulumunu kuyuya saldı. İpi koptu. Tulum koyunun içine düştü. Uzun bir zaman öyle orada kaldı. Ve şöyle dedi: (Ya Rabbi!) Senin izzetine yemin olsun ki, (su) tulumumu almadan buradan ayrılmam! Ya da buradan ayrılmam için bana izin verirsin!" dedi. (Bu hadiseyi rivayet zât buyurdu:) Sonra susamış bir Ceylân gördüm. Ceylân, kuyunun başına geldi. Ceylân kuyunun suyuna baktı. Kuyu kaynamaya başladı. (Çok kısa bir süre içinde) kuyunun üzerinde sular taştı. Bir baktım ki, o fakirin su tulumu kuyunun ağzının üzerindeydi. Adam su tulumunu aldı. Ve ağlamaya başladı. Şöyle dedi: -"Ya Rabbi! Senin katında benim bir Ceylân kadar bile yerim yokmuş?" O anda gizliden şöyle bir ses geldi: -"Ey miskin! Sen kuyunun başına su tulumu ve ip ile geldin! Ceylân ise bize tevekkül ettiği için bütün sebeplerden tecrip edip (her şeyden arınarak) kuyunun başına geldi!" Bu hikâyede, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinden tamamen kesilmeye delâlet eden (hikmetler ve manâlar) var. Yahudilere Haram Edilenler Yahudiler üzerine..." Hâsseten Yahudîlerin üzerine... Yoksa Yahudilerden başka evvelki ve sonrakilerin üzerine değil... Her tırnaklıyı haram kıldık. Parmakları olan bütün hayvanlar... İster bu hayvan, parmaklarının arası ayrı olsun yırtıcı hayvan çeşitleri, köpekler ve kedigiller gibi... Veya ister parmaklarının arası açık olmasın; deve, deve kuşu, ördek, kazlar gibi. Tırnaklı hayvanların bazıları daha önce Yahudilere helâl idi... Yahudiler zulmettiklerinden tahrim (tırnaklı hayvanların haram olması) umumîleşti. (Böylece bütün tırnaklılar, Yahudilere haram kılındı...) Sığır ve Koyunun İç Yağlan de bunlara sığır ve koyundan..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "Onların üzerine (ikisinin) yağlarını dahi haram kıldık..." kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Çünkü o helâl olmak üzere bâkî'dir. (Bu yağlar:) 1-Don yağı 2-Böbrek yağlarıdır... Ancak sırtlarında olanlar müstesna..." Bu kavl-i şerif, İç yağı" kelimesinden istisnâ'dır. Yani o iki hayvan cinsinin sırtlarında ve yanlarında bulunan iki omuz yağı iki arka kuyruk sokumuna kadar olan yerlerde bulunan içten ve dişte olan yağlar hariç... Veya bağırsakları üzerinde bulunan..." Bu kavl-i şerif, kişinin sırttan" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Yani bağırsakların üzerinde bulunan ve bağırsakların şâmil olduğu yağlar müstesna, demektir. kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. "Sıhâh ta olduğu gibi."Bağırsak" kelimesi de, o da deve, koyun ve keçi gibi hayvanların kiğılarınin içinde bulunduğu bağırsaklar, demektir. Veya kemikle ihtilât eden/karışanlar..." Kuyruk sokumunun kemiğine karışan yağlar. Yağın kemiğe karışması ise, kuyruk sokumuna bitişik olmasıdır. Kuyruk sokumu, kendisine "acbu'z-zeneb" denilen kemiktir. Yani kemiğe bitişti ve aslı oldu, demektir. İnsanın îlk Yaratılan Parçası Denildi ki, kuyruk sokumu (insandan) ilk yaratılan ve en son çürüyendir... Azgınlıklar Ceza Getirdi Bu, Onlara bir ceza yaptık..." Yahudilere. Bağiyleri/azgınlıkları yüzünden..." Onların (Yahudilerin) zulümleri sebebiyle bu cezayı onlara verdik... Yahudilerin Zulümleri Bu zulüm; 1- Onların haksız yere peygamberleri öldürmesidir. 2- Faiz yemeleridir. 3- Bâtıl yere insanların mallarını yemeleridir. Yahudilerin Günahları Yahudfler, herhangi bir günah işlediklerinde, ma'siyetlerinin hemen akabinde helâl olan şeylerden biri kendilerine haram kılınma cezasına çarpıldılar. Yahudiler, bunu inkâr ettiler. Ve geçmiş ümmetlere haram hiçbir şeyin indirilmediğini iddia ettiler. Yahudilerin bu görüşleri reddedildi. Ve şu kavl-i şerif ile te'kîd olundu (Yahudîlere işledikleri mâsiyetleri sebebiyle helâl şeylerin haram olma cezası verildiği pekiştirildi:) "Şüphesiz biz her hususta sâdıkız." Bütün şeyleri haber vermede sâdık ve doğruyuz. Hiç şüphesiz, bu zikredilen tahrîm haberleri de sâdık haberlerdir. Ve onların (Yahudilerin) azgınlık haberleri de doğrudur.... Bunun üzerine seni yalanlamaya yeltenirlerse," Eğer Yahudî ve müşrikler, helâl ve haram hükümlerinin açıklanmasında seni yalanlanmaya yeltenirlerse; De ki: "Rabbınız bitmez tükenmez bir rahmet sahibi;" Sizin tekzîblerinize karşı hemen size ceza vermekte acele etmez. Bununla mağrur olup şımarmaym! Zira bu mühlettir; ama asla ihmâl değildir... "O'nun azabı geri çevrilmez." Mücrimler/günahkârlar güruhundan..." İndiği zaman.... Zorlama (Cebr) Yoktur Yüce Meali: Müşrik olanlar diyecekler ki: Allah dileseydi ne biz müşrik olurduk, ne atalarımız, ne de bir şey haram kılabilirdik". Bunlardan evvelkiler de böyle yalanlamışlardı; nihayet azabımızı tattılar. De ki: "Hiç ilim denecek bir şeyiniz var mı ki, bize çıkarasınız?" Siz sırf bir zan ardından gidiyorsunuz ve Sİ2 ancak atıyorsunuz. De ki: "işte, hüccet-i bâliğa kesin delil ancak Allah'ın... Evet, 0 dileseydi, sizi hep birden hidâyete erdirirdi. De ki: "Haydin Allah bunu haram etti diye şehâdet edecek şanidlerınızı getirin." Eğer gelir, şehâdet ederlerse, sen onlarla beraber şehâdet etme. Âyetlerimizi tekzîb edenlerin, O âhirefe inanmayanların hevâlanna/yersiz arzularına tâbi olma. Nasıl olursun ki, bunlar rablarına başkasını denk tutuyorlar. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Müşriklerin İddiaları Müşrik olanlar diyecekler ki: "Allah dileseydi..." Bizim müşrik olmamamızı dileseydi; Biz müşrik olmazdık.. Bizler, Babalarımız da (atalarımızda) olmazdı; ve biz hiçbir şeyi haram kılmazdık.. Müşrikler, bununla yaptıkları (küfür, şirk ve uydurdukları helâl ve haramın) hak olduğunu ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında râzî olunan bir (şey olduğunu söylemeyi) murad ettiler... Böyle. Yani böyle tekzîb etmişti... Bu da onların, Biz, ancak bizler şirk koştuk ve (bazı şeyleri) kendimize haram ettik; (bunun sebebi) bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katında meşru ve râzî olunan şeyler oldukları içindir... (Ey Muhammed Mustafa) sen, yalancısın; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şirkten hiçbir şey indirmedi ve sizin kıldıklarınızdan hiçbir şeyi haram kılmadı," sözünde yalancısın... (diyerek) böylece tekzib ettiler... Bunlardan evvelkiler de yalanladılar..." Onlardan önceki peygamberler de yalanlandılar... Tekzîb Ehline Azab Var Nihayet tattılar." Tekziblerinin uzatılmasının sonunda, Azabımızı," Onların tekzibleri sebebiyle üzerlerine indirdiğimiz azab. De ki: "Hiç var mı ki," (Harf-i cerri zâicltir...) "İlim..." Sizin inancınız üzerine kendisiyle getiri|mesi sahih olacak malûm bir iş var mı? (Eğer varsa) Onu bize çıkarasınız?" Siz sırf bir zan ardından gidiyor sunuz... Yani sizin üzerinde olduğunuz, şirk ve tahrim (baz, helâl şeyleri kendi kendinize haram kılmanız) ancak bâtıl bir kî (kesinliğin) gayri bir şeydir... Ve siz ancak atıyorSunuz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri üzerine yalan söylüyosunuz. Hüccet-i Bâhğa De ki: İşte, hüCcet-i bâliğa/kesin delil ancak Allah'ın..." Fe fuj harfimahzûfşartın cevâbıdır. Yani gerçekten zahir oldu ki sizin için asUl hüccet ktur Hüccet-i bâhğa (kesin delil) ancak Allâhü Teâi§ haztetlerinindir Yani açık olan beyineler; o deliller ki, metanet ve sebâtın sonucuna'baliğ oldular. Veya kendisiyle sahibi, davasının sıhhatine hâlin oldu Ondan (yani hüccet-i bâliğa/kesin delil'den) murad 1- Kitab, 2- Sünnet, 3- Beyân'dır... Hidâyet O dileseydi," Hepinizin hidâyetini dilesevdi. Elbette sizi hep birden hidâyete erdirirdi." Hidâyete tevfîk (başarı) vermek ve hidâyet üzerine sevk etmekle (size hidâyeti nasip ederdi)... Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kavmin hidâyetini dilerse, onların kendi arzu ve ihtiyarlarını (irâde-i cüziyyelerini) hak yola girmeye sarf eder... Başkalarının da eğer dalâletini dilerse, elbette onların da himmet (ve isteklerini) bunun tersine sarf eder... (Resulüm) De ki: "Haydin getirin. kelimesi, ism-i fiildir. (Yani esmâ-i ef âldır.) hazırlayın, hazır bulundurun, manasınadır... Allah bunu haram etti diye şehâdet edecek şâhidlerinizi. şâhidlerinizi..." "O kimseler ki," "Şehâdet edecekler..." Allah (gerçekten) haram etti Bunu," Bunlar, (şâhidler) onların sözleri ve mezheplerini (kabul edip) destekleyip, yardım ettikleri önderleridir. Yoksa onların davalarının sıhhat ve doğruluğuna şehâdet eden (kim olursa olsun kabilinden) herhangi bir kişi değildir... Bundan dolayı, şâhidleriniz. kavl-i şerifinde) şâhidler, onlara izafe edildi. Hüccetin, onları ilzam etmesi (ve onların desteksiz olduklarını ispat etmek) için, onu getirmeleri ve huzurda bulundurmalarıma emir olundular. Onların getirmekten kesilmeleriyle dalâlette oldukları zahir olur... Yoksa onları taklîd edenler gibi, onlara bağlanmak (ve sözlerini kabul etmek) için değildir... Eğer gelir, şehâdet ederlerse," Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu haram kıldı diye şahidlik etmeleri ve getirmelerinden sonra; "Sen onlarla beraber şehâdet etme." Yani onları asla tasdik etme, zira onların o şâhidlikleri sadece yalandır ve onlara onun fesadını beyân et... Hevâ Ehline Tabi Olma "Âyetlerimizi tekzîb edenlerin, O âhiret'e inanmayanların hevâlarına/yersiz arzularına tâbi olma. tâbi olma. tekzîb edenlerin hevâlarına/yersiz arzularına O inanmayanların Pufa tapanlar gibi... İkinci mevsûi, feMi o kimseler ki kelimesi) birinci mevsûl Çi¬zerine; mevsûfün edinmesiyie beraber sıfatın sıfat üzerine atfı yoluyla atıftır. Zira, Âllâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerini tekzîb edenler, âhiret'e inanmaz; bunun aksi de olur. (Yani âhiret'e inanmayan kişi, Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerini tasdik etmezler...) Allah'a Şirk Koşanlara Uyma "Nasıl olursun ki, bunlar rablarına başkasını denk tutuyorlar." Yani ona (Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine denk tutuyorlar. Bu kavl-i şerif, o "inanmıyorlar," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Manâsı: Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerini yalanlayanlar ile âhireti inkâr edenlerin arasını ve Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşanların arasını toplayanların hevâ-ü heveslerine tabi olma!.... Lakin nehyin medarı zikredilen değildir; belki, bunları toplay, ve bunların hepsiyle vasıflanan kişilerdir... Din Vahye Dayanır Bil ki: Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, temiz ve güzel (nimetleri) helâl kıldı. Câhiliyet ehlinin kendi kendilerine haram kıldıkları şeyleri reddetti... Çünkü din (ilâhî) vahye dayanır; hevâ-ü heveslere değil Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, habisleri (pis ve murdar şeyleri) haram kıldı; şarap, meyte (leş eti), kan, hınzır (domuz) ve bunlardan gayri başka habîs şeyleri de haram kıldı... Haram Yani yemek ve satışlarını haram kıldı, demektir... Zira muhakkak ki yenilmesi haram olan şeyin satılması da haramdır. Parasının yenilmesi de haramdır. Menfaati ve faydalanılması bunun (yeme ve satmanın) dışında olanlar, (bu hükmün) hilâfınadır. Meselâ meyte (Islâmî usûl ile kesilmeyen veya kendiliğinden ölen hayvanların) iç yağlan gibi... Zira bunlarla; 1- Gemiler, sıvanır (ve yağlanır), 2- Onunla deriler yağlanır, 3- İnsanlar, onunla sabahlanırlar (çıralarında yakıt olarak kullanırlar...) Bu tür kullanmalar, haram değildir... Haramların Bazı Sebepleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldığı şeyler; 1- Ya belâ, veya 2- Ceza olarak haram kılınmıştır. Yahudilerin ceza olarak kendi nefislerine (bazı şeyleri) haram kılmaları gibi, 3- Ya rahmet, minnet ve, 4- İyilik olarak haram kılınmıştır.... Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o haram kılınan şeyde nefsânî (bedenî) ^ runânî zararlar olduğunu bildiği için (o şeyi kullarına haram Haramlar Nefsânî, olur ki, (fizyolojik yani canına ve sağlığına) zararlı olması, zehir ve benzerleri gibi... Ruhanî (psikolojik yani ahlakî) zararlar ise, 1- Yırtıcı hayvanların, 2- Eziyet veren hayvanların 3- Ve benzerlerinin etlerini yemek, Zira bu hayvanların ahlak ve huyları, {bunların etlerini yiyen kişilere) geçer... Böylece kişinin ruhanî ahlakı (tamamen) değişir. Süt Huyu Değiştirir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, buyurdukları gibi; Süt, tabiatı (huy ve ahlakı) değiştirir. Hikaye (Süt ahlaka tesir eder) Ve bundan dolayıdır ki, Şeyh Ebû Muhammed el-Cüveynî (r.h.) hazretleri, evine girdiğinde oğlu, İmam Ebe'l-Muâlâ'nm annesinden başka bir kadının memelerinden süt emmekte olduğunu gördü. Sonra oğlunu baş aşağı tuttu ve karnını mesnetti ve parmağını çocuğun ağzına koydu... O süt çocuğun midesinden çıkıncaya kadar bunu yapmaya devam etti. Ve şöyle buyurdu: Annesinden başkasının sütünü emmekle tabiatının (huy ve ahlakının) bozulması; benim için ölmesinden daha kötüdür!" Sonra imam (r.h.) hazretleri, büyüdüğünde, münazaralarda, kendisine bir tutukluk geldi. Ve derdi: Bu, o sütün artiklanndandır!'" Bundan anlaşıldı ki, "Kim bir kadından süt emerse; hayır ve şer (iyi ve kötü olarak onların) ahlakları kendisine galip olur..." Etlerin Tabiata Tesiri Hayvanların etleri de böyledir. Etlerin (insanların huy, ahlak ve tabiatlarının değişmesinde) büyük bir tesiri vardır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Size sığırın, sütünü ve onun yağını tavsiye ederim. Sığırın etinden (fazla yemekten) sakının! Zira sığırın süt ve yağında deva ve şifâ vardır. Eti ise (fazla yenildiğinde) hastalık vardır. Ve gerçekten Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hanımlarından dolayı sığır kurban ettiği sahihtir. Sığırın Et ve Sütü Halîmî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu, Hicaz (bölgesinin) kuruluğundandir. Sığırın etinin kuruluğu ve sütünün ve yağının rutubetidir. Sanki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bunun ona mahsus olduğunu gördü. Bu te'vîl (gerçekten) güzeldir!!! Yoksa Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hastalık ile Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sığır hakkında böyle buyurması, (sütünün şifâ, etinin hastalık olduğunu ifâde etmesi sadece ve sadece) bu kuruluktan dolayıdır... Başka bir cevap da şöyledir: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sığır kestiler ki, sığır kesmenin caiz olduğunu beyân etmek içindir. Veya başkasının kolay olmadığını beyan içindir. "Mekâsidü'I-Hasene" isimli kitap da da böyledir. Sığırın Yağı Sığırın yağının birçok faydalan vardır. Kişi, aç karnına beş dirhem sığır yağını içse, deliliğe çok faydalıdır. Deliliği defeder. (3/116) Tıp İlmî Fakîh Ebüi-Leys (r.h.) buyurdular: Kişiye bedenine zarar veren şeylerden kendisini koruyacak miktarda tıp ilmini öğrenmesi müstahaptir. Çünkü; İlim ikidir; 1- Beden ilmi, sonra, 2- Din ilmî. Haram ile Tedâvî Âlimlerin çoğu, zaruret anında haram ile tedaviyi caiz gördüler. Lokma boğazda düğümlendiği zaman (yutulmasına yardımcı olacak su bulunmadığında) içkiyle yutulması gibi... Yiyeceklerin Haram Olması EI-Eşbâh" (isimli kitabda) buyuruldu: Yemek (yiyecekler), değiştiğinde ve değişmesi şiddetli olduğu zaman, necis ve haram olur. (Ama); 1-Süt, 2-Zeytinyağı, 3- Sadeyağı, Koktukları zaman (bile) yenilmesi haram olmaz... Tavuğun Necis Olması Tavuk kesildiği ve tüyleri yontulup temizlendiği zaman; karnı yarılmadan önce eğer kaynar suyun içine konulursa, o su necis olur; ve tavuk da necis olur. O cihetle ki o tavuğu yemeğe asla yol yoktur. O tavuk hiçbir surette artık temizlenmez... Ancak kedi ona tahammül eder. Çünkü o artık kedinin malıdır... Çok yemek Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, bedenine zarar veren haramlardan sakınmaktır. Karnı tıka basa doldurmak da zararlı şeylerdendir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hastalıkların başı, karnı tıka basa doldurmaktır. Tedavinin başı da perhiz tutmaktır. Az Ye Çok Yaşa O hakimin, İnci gibi hikmeti; Az ye; çok yaşa," dedi. Hikmet Sahibi Olmak İçin Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Asla dolu bir ten sahibi olma! Zira, Eğer mide olu olursa; Hikmetten boş olur.... Tevfîk (başarı) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Haram Ve Helâller Yüce Meali: De ki: Geliniz, size rabbınız neleri haram kıldı okuyayım: Ona hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın, babanıza ananıza iyilikten ayrılmayın, yoksulluk yüzünden evladınızı Öldürmeyin, -sizin de, onların da; rızkınızı biz veririz-, fevahişe/günahlara -açığına da, gizlisine de-yanaşmayin, Allah'ın muhterem kıldığı nefsi/insanı haksız öldürmeyin. İşittiniz â, işte size O bunları ferman buyurdu; gerektir ki aklınız erer. ve yetim malına yaklaşmayın. Ancak rüşdüne erinceye kadar en güzel suretle başka... Ölçeği tartıyı tam ve denk tutun. Bir nefse bir insana ancak gücünün yeteceğini teklif ederiz... Söz sahibi olduğunuz vakit de hep adaleti gözetin; velevse hısım olsun. Allah'ın ahdini/sözünü yerine getirin. İşittiniz â, işte size O bunları ferman buyurdu. Gerektir ki düşünür tutarsınız. Bir de şu: "Benim dosdoğru yolum... Hep onu takip edin, başka yollar takip etmeyin ki, sizi O'nun yolundan saptırıp parçalamasınlar". Duydunuz â, işte size O, bunu ferman buyurdu. Gerektir ki korunur, müttekî olursunuz. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: De ki:" Ey (habibim) Muhammed (s.a.v.), Mekke kâfirlerine de ki: "Geliniz," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından emirdir. Bunda asıl, yüksek mekânda olan kişinin kendisinden daha düşük mekânda olana söylemesidir. Sonra bu kelime, umumîieştirilerek kullanılması genişletildi. Ve böylece bir şahsın kendisine takdîm ve ikbâl olunmasını isteyen herkes bununla konuştu. Talep eden kişi, ister yüce bir makamda olsun, ister düşük ve isterse ikisinin dışında bir yerde olsun, fark etmez... Okuyayım:" Emrin cevâbıdır. Yani"okuyayım, tilâvet edeyim" demektir. "Rabbınız neleri haram kıldı," Yani Rabbinizin haram kıldığı o şeyleri, yani Rabbinizin haram kılmış olduğu şeylere müştemil olan âyetleri okuyayım, demektir. Size (üzerinize)" "haram kıldı," fiiline taalluk etmektedir. kelimesi, tefsir harfidir. "Nehiy kelimesidir," (Başına geldiği kelimenin manâsını olumsuz yapar.) "O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın," AIlâhüTeâlâ'ya. "Hiçbir şeyi..." Şeylerden hiçbir şeyi (ona şirk koşmayın)... Kelâmın takdiri bu haram; şu kavl-i şeriftir: "O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayın," Evrensel Hükümler Bil ki, bu üç âyet-i kerime (el-En'âm sûresinin 151, 152 ve 153. âyet-i kerimeleri yani) "Gerektir ki korunur, müttekî olursunuz." Kavl-i şerifine kadar olan (âyet-i kerimeler) bütün hayırları toplayan on haslete şâmildir (içine almaktadır). (Bu ilâhî emirler: 1- Allah'a şirk koşmamak, 2- Anne ve babaya ihsanda bulunmak, 3- Evlâdını öldürmemek, 4- Fuhşa yanaşmamak, 5- Haksız yere bir nefsi öldürmemek, 6- Yetimin malına yanaşmamak, 7- Ölçü ve tartıyı tam yapmak, 8- Konuşurken adaletli olmak, 9- Ahde riâyet etmek, 10- Tefrikaya düşmemektir...) ilâhî kitaplardan hiçbiri bunlardan hiçbir şeyi neshetmedi, hükmünü kaldırmadı. Bu ilâhî emirler (Adem Aleyhisselâm'dan itibaren) bütün Âdem oğullarına haram kılındı. Ümmetlerin ve asırların değişmesiyle bu emirlerden hiçbir şey değişmedi. Kim bunlarla amel ederse, cennete girer ve kim de bunları terk ederse cehennem ateşine girer." Haramların Başı Şirk takdîm olundu. (Bütün günahlardan Önce şirk zikredildi). Çünkü şirk bütün haramların başıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisiyle beraber taat ve ibâdetten hiçbir şeyi kabul etmez. Şirk iki kısma ayrılır. 1- Aşikâr ve açık şirk, 2- Gizli şirk... Aşikâr şirk, putlara tapmaktır. Gizü şirk, Vahidü'l-Kahhâr olan Aüâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber, ağyarı (gayrilerini) görmektir... Ta vahdet demine yürüdü. Hafız hâl, karıştı. Tevhîd kalemi karıştı, Şu bu yaprağa... Anne ve Babaya İhsan Babanıza ananıza iyilikten ayrılmayın," Her ikisine ihsan ve iyilik etmekle iyilik edin... Yani anne ve babanıza kötülük etmeyin. Zira haram işleyen kötülük yapandır. Bir şeyi emretmek; o şeyin zıddının nehyini gerektirir... Yine manâsı, (onların haklarını) ifâ edin; kötülük etmeyin, demektir. Anne ve babanın haklarına riâyetin vücûbunda mübalağa için; emir, nehiy yerine konuldu. Zira anne ve babanın haklarına riâyet konusunda sadece kötülüğü terk etmek kâfi değildir. Bu (anne ve babaya ihsan emri, zikredilen) on hükümden ikincisidir... Ana Baba Hakkı Şirkten sonra, anne ve babaya âsî olmanın haramlığı zikredildi... Çünkü anne ve baba, kişinin varlığına sebep olan iki yakın sebeptirler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kişiyi yoktan var eden olduğu gibi... Anne ve babanın haklarını yerine getirmekten oturmak ve geri kalmak onlara karşı gelmektir. Bu ise şirkten sonra büyük günahların en büyüğüdür... Hikaye (ana baba hakkı) Bazı evliyalar (k.s. hazerâtı) buyurdular: Ben İsrail oğullarının Tih (çölün)deydim. Bir de baktım ki, benimle beraber bir adam yürüyor. Ona şaştım kaldım. Onun Hızır Aleyhisselâm olduğu bana ilham olundu. Ve ona; -"Hakkın hakkı için sen kimsin?" dedim. 0: -"Ben senin kardeşin Hızır'ım!" dedi. Ben; -"Hangi vesile (ve sebep) ile ben seni gördüm?" dedim. O: -"Senin annene olan iyiliğinden dolayı!" buyurdular. Cennet ki, annelerin başıdır. Yani annelerin hatırını bilen girer. Annelerin ayaklarının altındadır. Evlâdınızı Öldürmeyin "Ve evladınızı öldürmeyin," Yani kızlarınızı diri diri (toprağa) gömmeyin, demektir. "Yoksulluk yüzünden..." Fakirlikten doyı... (3/117) "imlâk," azık ve nafakanın tükenmesidir. (Meselâ:) Bir kişinin azığı ve nafakası tükendiği zaman; Adam yoksul düştü" derler. imlâk," kelimesi, juı kelimesindendir. Bu da, muradı talep etme yolunda kişinin bütün gayretini sarf etmesi (ve artık çalışma azminin bitmesi) demektir... Rezzâk Sizin de, onların da; rızkınızı biz veririz," (Rızkı veren) sizler değilsiniz... Rızkı tahsil etme konusunda acziyete düşmenizden dolayı fakirlikten korkmayın. Bu (evlâdınızı öldürmeyin emri) on emirden üçüncüsüdür. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, evlâdı öldürmeyi haram kıldı. Çünkü bunda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin binasını yıkmak vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin binasını yıkan ise mel'ûndur. Bunda; 1- Ağacın meyvesini kesmek, 2- Neslini kesmek, 3- Rızık konusunda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmeyi terk etmek vardır. 4- Bütün bunlar, kişiyi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini yalanlamaya götürür... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Yer'de hiçbir debelenen de yoktur ki, rızkı Allah'a ait olmasın. 0 onun karar ettiği yeri de bilir, emânet bulunduğu yeri de... Hepsi açık bir kitâb'dadır. Rızık Bizim şerefimiz; Fakirlik ve kanaattir. Onu kesmeyelim. 0 padişahın yanında ki buyurdu: Rızık takdir olunmuştur." Fuhuş Ve fevahişe/günahlara yanaşmayın," Yani zinâ'ya yaklaşmayın... (Fuhşun ve günahların) her çeşidinden nehyetmek maksadıyla î "fevahişe/günahlar," kelimesi, cemî sîgası ile geldi. Bundan dolayı bedel-i istimal ile bedel oldu şu kavl-i şerifi: Açığına da, gizlisine de..." Yani, meyhanelerde açıkça yapılanlar; (toplumun) rezillerinin ahlak ve gidişatı bu olduğu gibi... Dost (ve metres) edinmekle yapılan gizli zinalar da haramdır. Bu onların ileri gelenlerinin ahlakı böyle olduğu gibi... Bu on haramlardan dördüncü hükümdür. Burada nehyin zinâ'ya yaklaşmanın haram kılınması zinâ'nın nehyinde ve yasaklanmasında mübalağa içindir... Fuhşun Gizli ve Aşikârı Bu fuhşun içine, kulu cennetten uzaklaştıran ve cehenneme yaklaştıran (bütün ameller ve günahlar) girer... O da, açık olan günah," kulu, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden uzaklaştıran ve ona perde (hicap) olandır... Eğer onu cennetten mahcup ve engel olmaz ve onu cennetten uzaklaştırmazsa, o da ve gizli olan"dır. Yine, açık olan günah," fiil ile yapılandır. "ve gizli olan günah) ise niyetle yapılandır. (Haram'a) bakmak da, zinâ'nın çeşitlerindendir... Harama Bakmak Uzaktan olan o bakış; Oktur, zehirdir. (Haram'a bakmak şeytanın oklanndandir...) Aşk (ve şehvetle) dolu olma! Senin sabrın azdır. Şeytanın Yeri İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. (Buyurdular): Muhakkak ki şeytan, erkekte üç yerde bulunur: 1- İki gözünde, 2- Kalbinde, 3- Zekerinde... 0 (şeytan) kadında da üç yerde bulunur: 1-İki gözünde, 2- Kalbinde, 3-Ve kalçalarında. Cân Almak Haramdır Allah'ın muhterem kıldığı nefsi/insanı öldürmeyin." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, öldürülmesini haram kıldığı (kişi) canı öldürmeyin. Bu da; 1- lslâmin {ile müşerref olmak sebebiyle kanın) korunması, 2- Veya ahidle korunan (kişilerdir..)... Harbî bundan çıkar... Ancak hak (ile öldürmek) müstesna..." Hallerin en umûmisinden istisnâ müferrağ'dır. Yani hallerin hiçbir halinde haksız yere kimseyi öldürmeyin. Ancak şeriatın size emrettiği öldürmek hariç... Bu ise; 1- İmandan sonra küfür (irtidat), 2- Evlilikten sonra zina (recm), 3- Ma'sûm bir kişiyi öldürenlere verilen kısas. Bu, yani haksız yere öldürmek, haram kılınan on haramın beşincisidir... Öldürmenin Sakıncaları Öldürmede; 1- Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrine ta'zîmi terk, 2- Ve mahlûkata şefkati terk (gibi büyük mahzurlar) vardır. Bunların ikisi de, dinin özü ve temelidirler... İşaretler (Bu kavl-i şerifte şu) işaretler vardır: 1-Haklı olan öldürme, hakkı talep etmek (istemek) yolunda yapılan öldürmedir. 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda öldürülen kişiler, Rabbinin katında hay (canlı ve diri)dirler... Hikâye (Ölüm) Ebû Saîd el Harrâz (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. (Buyurdular:) Ben Mekke'deydim. Bir gün Benî Şeybe kapısından geçiyordum. Çok güzel yüzlü bir genci orada ölü bir halde gördüm. Yüzüne baktım. (0 ölü) benim yüzüme karşı tebessüm etti. Ve bana dedi ki: Ey Ebâ Sâidf (Şimdi) bildin mi sevenler diridirler; ölü de olsalar bile... Sevenler, bir dardan (dünyadan) başka bir dâre (berzah ve âhirette) intikâl ederler..." Evliyâ'nın Ölümü Gitme (düşünme ve hemen karar verme) Gönül ehlinin ölümüyle.imdadından ümitsiz olma Zira büyüklerin uyuması; -'Uyanıklığın tâ kendisidir. Aklı Kullanmak İşittiniz â.) işte size," Zikredilen bu beş mükellefiyet, O bunları size ferman buyurdu," Yani Rabbiniz size bunları muhafaza etmeyi emretti. Te'kîd ile emretti. Gerektir ki aklınız erer..." Yani aklınızı kullanırsınız. O akıl ki, (onunla) nefsiniz akleder ve onunla nefsinizi, zikredilen çirkinlikleri işlemekten alıkoyarsınız. Yetim Malı ve yetim malına yaklaşmayın." Yani şekillerden hiçbir şekilde, yetimin malına taarruz etmeyin (saldırmayın)... Yetîm, insanlardan babası olmayandır. Hayvanlarda ise annesi olmayandır. Burada hitap, velilere ve vâsileredir... Ancak en güzel suretle başka..." Ancak en güzel haslet ve surette yetimin malına yaklaşmak başka ki; o da yetimin malını muhafaza etmek ve üretmek (daha da çoğaltmak) için olan yaklaşmalar hariç... Rüşdüne erinceye kadar..." Bu istisnada anlaşılan sonuçtur; nehiy değildir. Sanki şöyle denildi: Yetimin mallarını muhafaza edin, tâ ki yetim âkil ve bâlığ olup rüşdüne erince onun malını kendisine teslîm edin..." Rüşde Ermenin Sonu İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (k.s.) hazretleri, reşîd olma yaşının sonunu yirmi beş (25) yaş olarak kabul etti. Bir yetim, yirmi beş yaşına ulaştığında, deli olmadığı müddetçe malı kendisine verilir Kuvvetlenme Müddeti (Sihah-ı) Cevhevî'de buyuruldu: "Rüşdüne erinceye kadar..." yani, kuvvet bulduğu zamandır; bu da on sekiz (18) yaş ile otuz (30) yaş arasıdır... (3/118) Eşüdde (üf) Kelimesi Rüşde ermek" müfred'tir fakat, cemî sîgası üzerine geldi. ^T "kurşun" kelimesi gibi. djî kelimesi ^^Vi "kurşun" ma¬nasınadır. Bu iki kelimenin benzerleri yoktur. İmam Sibeveyh (r.h.) buyururdu: Rüşde ermek" kelimesi (cemidir), müfredi de şiddet" kelimesidir. Bu, yetimin malına yaklaşmamak, on hükümden altıncı hükümdür. Âciz'in Velisi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yetimin mallarının muhafaza edilmesini emretti; çünkü yetim, malını korumaktan âcizdir. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yetimin işine veli oldu. Yetime şefkat ve merhameti emretti ve yetimin hukukuna bakmayı emretti. Yetimin Ağlaması Arşı Titretir Uyanık olun! Tâ ki ağlamadadır, Arş-ı azîm; her yetim ağladığında... Ölçü ve Tartı Ve kîle'yi ölçeği ifâ edin," Mekîlâtta (ölçeklerde) ... Yani onu tamamlayın ve ondan hiçbir şeyi noksan etmeyin. Ve tartıyı," Tartılan şeylerde.., Farisî'de, terâzî" demektir, Adalet İle..." ifâ edin, yerine getirin" flitin failinden hâldir. Yani, ikisini adaletle ifâ edin tartı ve ölçüyü tam, yani kist ile yapın yapın, demektir., demektir. kelimesi, "adalet" demektir. Hak Sahibi Suâl: Eğer denilse ki: KÎİe (ölçü) ve mizan (tartı'yı) tam yapmak, adaletin kendisi olduğu halde, tekrarın faydası nedir? Cevâp: Biz deriz ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, verenlere hak sahibinin hakkını noksansız vermesini emretti. Ve hak sahibine de, ziyâde (fazlalık) istemeksizin hakkını almasını emretti... Gücünün Üzerinde Bir nefse/insana, ancak gücünün yeteceğini teklif ederiz..." Ancak kendisine kolay gelen; ve kendisine zor gelmeyen işleri, ona teklîf ederiz... Bu kavl-i şerifin hemen emirden sonra zikredilmesi, adalete riâyet etmenin zor olduğunu ilân etmek içindir. Size düşen, gücünüz altında olanlarla amel etmektir... Gücünüzün ötesinde olan şeyler, affedilmiş ve bağışlanmıştır. Bir insan bir kîle (ölçü, tartı) ve mizan (terâzî'ye) dikkat ettiğinde, değere alınmayacak kadar basit bir şey, ziyâde veya noksanlık vaki olursa; kul bundan dolayı muaheze (ve muhakeme) edilmez; eğer, noksanlık ve ziyâdeliğin olmaması için gerçekten çok gayret etmiş ise (kendisine bir sakınca yoktur)... Eğer kile (ölçü ve tartı) iade edilirse bunun üzerine ziyâde edilir. Veya noksan olursa; eğer bu miktar iki kile (ölçü aletinin) arasında ki farklılıktan ise; geri dönüş sabit olmaz. Amma eğer noksanlık kasdî olarak yapılmış ise, o takdirde bağışlanmaz. O zaman imkân nisbetinde ihtiyat gerekir... Hikaye (Teraziye Dikkat) Bazılarından rivayet olundu. Hâlet-i nez'înde (can çekişme ânında olan) bazı insanlara ve hayatında terâzî (tartı) ile uğraşan bir kimseye; Lâ ilahe illallah," söyle, dendi. O kişi; Bunu söylemeye kaadir olamıyorum! Mizan (terazinin) dili, benim dilimin üzerindedir. Beni, Lâ ilahe illallah, demekten men ediyor," dedi. O zat, buyurdu, ben ona; Sen teraziyi (tartıyı) tam yapardın!" dedim. O kişi; Evet! Öyledir. Lakin, teraziye toz ve kirden herhangi bir şey düştüğünde ben ona aldırış etmezdim!" dedi. Hikaye (İki Tartı Sahibi) Mâlik bin Dinar (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Mâlik bin Dinar, muhdarr (can çekişen) bir komşunun yanına vardır. O kişi; Ey Mâlik! Ateşten iki dağ önümdedir. Ben onlara çıkmakla mükellefim!" dedi. Mâlik bin Dinar hazretleri buyurdular: Ben onun ailesine sordum," Onlar; Onun iki kilesi {buğday, arpa, susam ve benzeri şeyleri ölçen aleti) vardı. Biriyle tartar satın alırdı; diğeriyle de başkasına satmak için tartardı." dediler. ikisini istedim. Aldım, ikisini birbirine vurdum, ikisini bu şekilde kırdım. Sonra adama meseleyi sordum. 0; İş artıyor; ancak şiddet hariç," dedi. Bu yedinci hükümdür. İşârî Manâlar Ölçeği tartıyı adaletle tam ve denk tutun." Burada şu işaretler vardır. Ömür kilesini tam yapın. Şeriat, mizânıyla Rububiyetin hukukunu tam yerine getirin. İctihâd kilesi ve iktisad mizâniyle uîûhiyetten ubudiyet hazzını tam alın. Hukukun ifâsında ve nazların tam olarak alınmasında hiçbir nefse istidadının hasebinden (ve ölçüsünden) başka bir mükellefiyet yoktur... Herkes kendi hâline göre Ve kendi doluşunca götürdü. Doğru Konuşun "Ve söylediğiniz vakit," Hüküm, şehâdet ve benzeri konularda bir söz söylediğiniz zaman... Hep adaleti gözetin; Onda (yani sözünüzde). Ve olsa bile. Söylenen söz lehinde veya aleyhinde olsa bile hısım sahibi..." Size yakınlığı (akrabalığı) olan bir kişi olsa bile; asla onların tarafına meyletmeyin... Çünkü emrin uzatılması, meşru olan hakka ittiba ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını talep etmektir. Bu durumda, yakın akraba ile yabancının arasında hiçbir fark yoktur. Bu sekizinci hükümdür. Adalet Hakikatte adaletin hakikati; 1-Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmek; hazretleriyle beraber başkasını zikretmemek, 2-Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için; Allâhü Teala hazretlerinde; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle konuşmaktır. Bu ise ancak tahkik ehline kolay olur. Hakikat ehlinden başkalarının sözleri; maksatlar (bazı garazlar) ve (şeyhlik, evliyalık ve benzeri) da'vâ ile şaibelidir... Hüdhüd Kuşu Onunla ki, Hüdhüd öğrendi; Ey genç! Sırlan Hüdhüd söyledi; Sebâ haberini.... Ahde Vefa Ve Allah'ın ahdini/sözünü yerine getirin." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size ahdettiği şeyi yerine getirin. Yani, adalete sarılmak ve şer'î hükümlerin yerine getirilmesi hakkında olan ve bunlardan başka ahidleri yerine getirin, demektir. Fail'e muzâftır. Veya iman ve nezirden (adaklardan) üzerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ahd etmiş, söz vermiş olduğunuz şeyleri yerine getirin... (3/119) Bu takdir de mefûl'e muzâftır. (Ve Allah'ın ahdini/sözünü yerine getirin." Kavl-i şerifinden) insanlar arasında olan ahde vefa etmek olduğuna da ihtimal vardır. Bu durum da izafeti, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olmuş olur. Zira onu muhafaza etmeyi ve ahde ifâ'yı emreden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Ahde vefa (gerçekten) iyidir. Eğer öğrenirsen... Yoksa sen her kimi görürsen; Zalimlik bilir. Bu (ahde vefa) dokuzuncu hükümdür. Ahdin Hakikati Ahdin hakikati (kişinin), Mevlâsından başkasına ibâdet etmemesi, sadece Mevlâsını sevmesi ve Mevlâ'dan başkasını görmemesidir... Dostlukta Muhabbet "Ezel sabahı vaktinde; Ta ebedi akşamında, Dostluk ve muhabbet, Birahdve bir misâk üzerindeydi. Düşünen Amel Eder işte bu, (İlk) dört tekliften ayrılanlara işarettir. bunları size ferman buyurdu." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, te'kîd ile size emretti. Gerektir ki düşünür tutarsınız." Kur'ân-ı kerimin içindekilerini düşünür ve gereğiyle amel edersiniz.. Sirât-i Müstakim Ve şüphesiz ki," Lam harfinin takdiriyledir. Muahhar fiilin illeti (sebebini) belirtir. Ve ofoj "Çünkü muhakkak" ili "Bu," Bu sûrede (el-En'âm sûresinde beyân ve) ispat edilen; 1- Tevhîd, 2- Nübüvvet 3- Beyân edilen şeriat, Benim yolumdur.." Benim, sıratım, yolum ve şeriatımdır. Şerîat-Tarîkat Şeriata, tarikat ismi verildi. Çünkü şeriat, cennete, sevap yoluna götürmek ve iletmektedir. Sırat Burada (Benim yolumdur.." kavl-i şerifinde), sıratın (yolun) Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin zamirine izafe edilmesi; suluk cihetinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine nispet edilmesindendir... Yoksa vazedilmesi (şeriatın emirlerinin teşri bakımından) değildir. Allah'ın yolunda olduğu gibi... Dosdoğru," Müekked hâldir. Yani dosdoğru, düz ve doğru yol, demektir. Hep onu takip edin, başka yollar takip etmeyin ki," Bu yoldan başka değişik yollara sapmayın. 1- Yahudi, 2- Hıristiyan 3- Ve diğer milletler gibi... Sizi saptırıp parçalamasın nehyin cevabında harfinden sonra vaki oiduğu için; of (nasibinin) gizienmesiyie mensuptur. fiilinin aslı, iki te harüyiedir. iki te harfinden birisi kendisinden hazf olundu. kavl-i şerifinin başındaki be fa) harfi ta'diyet içindir. Yani lazım fıiü müteaddîyapmak içindir. Yani sizi tefrikaya düşürür, sizi saptırıp parçalar ve kaydırır, demektir. O'nun yolundan," Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dininden, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisinden razı olduğu ve ferman buyurduğu dinden; o da İslâm dinidir.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) in Yolu Bu kavl-i şerifte şu tembih vardır: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yolu (dini); Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunun (Allah'ın kendisinden râzî olduğu dinin) aynısı ve bizzat Kendisidir. Bu hüküm de onuncu hasletir... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Yolundan Başka Yol Yok Bir kişi ki, Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şeriatına muhalif bir tarîk'a girerse, Elbette o kişi asla menziline (ulaşmak istediği rizâ-i ilâhiyeye) ulaşamaz... Ey Sadî! Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yolundan (ve sünnetini yaşamaktan) başka bir yola girenin muhaldir; bulması safa ve sâadeti. Duydunuz â,) işte," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yoluna tabi olmak ve diğer bütün yolları terk etmek; bunu ferman buyurdu. Gerektir ki korunur, müttekî olursunuz." Küfür ve dalâlet yoluna tabi olmaktan korunmuş olursunuz... Diğer Yollar Bâtıldır Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimeyi okuduğunda, bir hat (dosdoğru bir çizgi çizdi) ve buyurdu: Bu Allah'ın yoludur!" Sonra o dosdoğru çizginin sağında ve solunda bir çok çizgiler çizdi ve buyurdu: Bunlar yollardır! Bu yollardan her birinin üzerinde, kendisine davet eden bir şeytan vardır. Sırat-ı Müstakim Ve bil ki; Burada meşru kılınanlar (şeriat) sırât-ı müstakimdir. Sırat-ı mustakîm, kılıçtan daha keskin ve kıldan daha incedir. Bundan dolayı namazın her rek'atında, devamlı; Hidâyet eyle bizi doğru yola (sırât-ı mustakîm'e) diyoruz... Kim dünyada bu yoldan kayarsa; o kişi, âhirette de sırattan kayar... Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: (Sırattan ayaklan) kayanlar çoktur. Ondan kayanların çoğu ise kadınlardır." Bu çağın, erkeklerinin çoğu, kadınlar hükmündedir; şehvetlere tabi olmaları, kötü adetler edinmeleri bakımından... Din garip başladı. Yine garip bir hâle döndü. Onunla ünsiyet kuran ve onun ehli olan çok nâdirdir... Allah'ın İhatası Farisî tefsir'de buyuruldu: Tahkik ehli şu bilgi üzerindedirler ki, sıratı bidayet ve nihayet meyânmda muayyen kabul etmediler. Bilen arif ki, bütün bidayet ve nihayetin hepsi onun için birdir. Ve Hazret-i Şeyh Sadreddin el-Konevî (k.s.) hazretleri İ'câzü'l-Beyân'da buyurdu: Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin bütün eşyayı ihata ettiği sabittir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bütün eşyayı ihata etti. Ve o ihata vucûdî'dir ya da ilmî... Fiillerin ve sözlerin ihtilafıyla... Sıratın sırrının sonu ve sâlikin sırrının nihâyetinde istenildi ve buyuruldu: "O Allah'ın yoluna ki, göklerde ne var, yerde ne varsa hep O'nundur. Uyan! Bütün işler, döner dolaşır Allah'a varır! Yolların Sonu Ayak teptiğim (gezdiğim) her yer, Senin mahallindi... Gittiğim her köşe; (Sonuçta beni) sana getirdi. Söyledik; meğer başka tarafa yol var... Her gördüğüm yol, Sonuçta, hep sana çıkıyor..." (3/120) Musa Aleyhisselâm'a Verilen Kitap Yüce Meali: Sonra biz Musa'ya o Kitâb'ı verdik ki, güzel tatbik edene tamamlamak ve her şeyi tafsil etmek ve bir hidâyet, bir rahmet olmak için. Gerektir ki onlar rablarının likasına/huzuruna çıkacaklarına îmân etsinler. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Sonra biz Musa'ya o Kitâb'ı verdik," Bir mukadder üzerine atıftır. Yani, Biz bu vasiyetleri yaptık, Allah yoluna tabi olmayı (hükümleri emir ve ferman buyurduk); sonra da Musa (Aleyhisselâm'a) kitabı yani Tevrat'ı verdik," demektir. Sümme Kelimesi sonra" harfi haberlerde terâhı içindir Senin Senin bu gün yaptıklarının (haberi) bana ulaştı. Sonra dün'yaptıkların da; daha acâipti..." sözünde olduğu gibi. Tamam olarak," "tamamladı" fiilinden zâidlerin hazfiyte mastardır. Yani "Kerem (şeref) ve nimeti tamamlayarak, demektir. "Güzel tatbik eden üzerine..." Yani, onu en güzel şekilde tatbik eden ve onu yerine getiren kişi üzerine demektir. (Bu zat) peygamberlerden (a.s.) ve mü'minlerden kim olursa... Ve her şeyi tafsil etmek..." Ve beyân olarak ve dinde kendisine ihtiyaç görülen her şeyi tafsil eder olduğu halde indirdik... Tafsilat Bu kavl-i şerif, onların şeriatlarında ictihâd etmelerine zıt ve mani değildir... Nasıl ki, Yusuf Sûresinin sonlarında; -"Hakîkat, onların kıssalarında ülü'1-elbab/akıl sahipleri için bir ibret vardır. Bu uydurulur bir söz değil... Ve lâkin önündekinin önce inen kitapların tasdiki ve her şeyin tafsîli/açıklanması ve îmân edecek bir kavim için bir hidâyet, bir rahmettir. (âyet-i kerimesinde ki ve her şeyin tafsîli/açıklanması kavl-i şerifi) bizim şeriatımızda, içtihada mâni olmadığı gibi... Zira tafsîl, usûl'de; ictihâd ise furû'dadir... Ve bir hidâyet," Dalâletten... Ve bir rahmet (olmak İçin.)" Azap'tan kurtuluştur; ona iman eden ve onun içindekilerle amel edenler için... Gerektir ki onlar," israil oğulları... Musa Aleyhisselâm" kelimesinin zikrinin delaletiyle li "Onlar" zamiri İsrail oğulları (olduğu anlaşılmaktadır...) Rablannın likasına/huzuruna harfi, iman ederler, kavl-i çıkacaklarına îmân etsinler." Cümlenin başındaki be şerifine taaüuk etmektedir. Yani ölümden sonra dirilmeye iman etmeleri, sevap ve azabı tasdik etmeleri içindir... KUR'ÂN-I KERİM Yüce Meali: Bu ise tam bir kitâb... Onu biz indirdik. Çok mübarek... Bundan böyle buna tâbi olun ve takva ile korunun. Gerektir ki rahmetimize eresiniz.1ss Demeyesiniz ki; "Kitâb yalnız bizden evvel iki taifeye indirildi ve doğrusu biz onların tedrisâtından/derslerinden kat'iyyen gaafıl bulunuyoruz". Yahut demeyesiniz ki: "Eğer bize Kitâb indirilmiş olsaydı, her halde onlardan daha ziyâde muvaffak olurduk. İşte size rabbınizdan beyyine/açık delil geldi, hidâyet de geldi, rahmet de geldi... Artık Allah'ın âyetlerini inkâr eden ve onlardan men'e kalkışandan daha zâlim kim olur? Elbette biz, o âyetlerimizi mene kıyam edenleri/kalkışanları, bu kabahatleri yüzünden azabın en müthişiyle cezalandıracağız. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ve bu," Kur'ân-ı kerim... "Bir kitâb... Onu biz indirdik." Resul (Peygamber Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri) tarafından (yazılmış) değildir; inkâr edenlerin sandıkları gibi değil... Çok mübarek.." Dinî ve dünyevî olarak çok menfaati (ve faydası) vardır. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vİlât-ı Necmiyye*de buyuruldu:"Çok mübarek.." Senin üzerine çok mübarektir. Senin üzerine mübarek olması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu kitabı (Kur'ân-ı kerimi) senin kalbin üzerine indirdi; senin ahlâkını Kur'ân-ı kerim yapmak ile... Kur'ân-ı kerim senin ümmetinin üzerine mübarektir. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı kerim, ümmetin ile onların rabiarınm arasında bir iptir ki, ümmeti kendisine sarılmaları sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ulaştırır... Kur'ân-ı Kerim'e Tabi Olmak Bundan böyle buna tâbi olun," Kitabın içinde bulunanlar ile amel edin. Ve takva ile korunun." Kur'ân-ı kerime muhalefet etmekten... Gerektir ki rahmetimize eresiniz." Kur'ân-ı kerime tabi olmak ve gereğiyle amel etmek vâsıtası ile rahmete erersiniz... "Demeyesiniz ki;" Muza f/n hazfı üzerinedir. Bu Basrahlarm görüşüdür. Yani, ey Mekke ehli biz bu kitabı, sizin kıyamet gününde; "neden onu indirmedin?" demenizi kerih gördüğümüz için; (size bu kitabı) indirdik... Kitâb yalmz indirildi." Tevrat ve İncîl iki taifeye, bizden evvel," O iki taife, Yahudîler ve Hiristiyanlardir. yalnız, ancak" kelimesindeki ihtisas, belki o gün semavî kitaplar arasında sadece bu iki kitab Tevrat ile İncil meşhur idi. "ve gerçekten" Muhaffefedir. (Şeddesizdir) ve muhakkak ki, demektir. biz onların tedrisâtından derslerinden," Onları okumaktan... Burada, onların derslerinden" buyurdu da) ikisinin dersinden, buyurmadı. Çünkü her taife bir cemaattir kat'iyyen gaafil bulunuyoruz" Onların kitaplarında ne olduğunu bilmiyoruz. Zira onların kitapları bizim lügatimiz (ve dilimiz) üzere olmadığı için onu okumaya muktedir olamıyor ve gücümüz yetmiyor. Kâfirlerin Bahaneleri Yahut demeyesiniz ki: "Eğer bize Kitâb indirilmiş olsaydı," Onların üzerine indirildiği gibi... Her halde onlardan daha ziyâde muvaffak olurduk," Hakka (hidâyet bulmaya)... O (hak) en yakın maksattır. Veya kitabın içinde bulunan ince ve açık hükümleri, meşru kılınan (şeriatları) ve sırlarını ve inceliklerine hidâyet buluruz. Bizim zihinlerimizin hududunun geniş ve anlayışımızın çok iyi ve zeki olduğu için; biz onlardan (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan) daha ziyâde hidâyet sahibi olurduk; bundan dolayı bizler, ümmî (yazmaları olmayan bir kavim) olmamızla birlikte, ilimden çeşitli fenleri kapıp öğrendik; kasas, şiir ve hitabet gibi... İşte size gerçekten geldi," Kendisiyle muallel olan bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Yani bu söz ile özür beyan etmeyin; Jİ2£- lü "îşte size ger¬çekten geldi," Beyine açık delil," Rabbınızdan," Açık hüccet (ve delil), Ve hidayet de geldi, rahmet de geldi..." Kur'ân-ı kerim'den Beyyine/açık delil," diye tabir edilmesi; onların Kur'an-ı kerimi kemâliyle ders etmelerinin mümkün olduğunu ilân etmek içindir; çünkü Kur'ân-ı kerim, onların lügatleri üzerinedir. Sonra Kur'ân-ı kerim; Ve hidâyet ve rahmet," diye tabir olundu. En Zâlim Kişi? Daha zâlim kim olur?" Hiçbir kişi daha zâlim değildir. Allah'ın âyetlerini inkâr edenden," Kur'ân-ı kerimi yalanlayan, demektir. lç& uJutfj "Ve onlardan men'e kalkışandan," İnsanları, Kur'ân-ı kerimden sarf-ı nazar ettiren (insanların Kur'ân-ı kerime inanmaları ve onunla amel etmelerine mani olan kişi, demektir). Böylece kendi nefsinde dalâlet ile dalâlete düşürmeyi toplamadı... Kaamûs'ta buyuruldu: Ondan yüz çevirdi; yüz çeviriyor; yüz çevirdi ve falanca (kişi) ona çevirdi, (ona mani oldu). Mudili (Halkı Sapıttıran) "Elbette biz, cezalandıracağız o kişileri ki," Farisî olarak, tez bir zamanda, onlara cezalarını elbette vereceğiz... Men' ediyorlar," İnsanları (uzaklaştınyoriar) Bizim âyetlerimizden," Onlar için bir vaîd (korkutma)dır. Onların halkı dalâlete düşürmelerinin cezalarının beyânıdır. Yine bu kavl-i şerifte (onların idlâl yani halkı sapıtttırmalarının cezası beyân edildiği gibi) onların dalâletlerinin de cezası anlaşılmaktadır. Azabın en müthişiyle," Yani en şiddetiyle... Bu kabahatleri yüzünden," Yani onların yapa geldikleri, halkı Allah'ın âyetlerinden alıkoymak, (halkın hidâyetine mâni olmak) ve halkın yenilik ve devamdan sarf-ı nazar etmelerini sağlamaları sebebiyle azabın en müthişi ve en kötüsüyle cezalandırılırlar. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, Kur'ân-ı kerim ile amel etmek ve imkânı kaderince başkasını da teşvik etmektir. Zira bu durumda, kendisi de vehhâb olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından verilen kurtarıcı sevaba ortak olmuş olur. Ruhların gıdası olan Kur'ân-ı kerimden yüz çeviren kişi; bedenlerin gıdası olan tatlı meşrubattan yüz çeviren kişi gibidir... Kurân-ı kerimin; 1- Zahiri vardır; 2- Bâtını vardır. Kur'ân-ı kerimin zahirini âlimler tefsir ettiler. Kur'ân-ı kerimin bâtını ise tahkik ehli tarafından beyan edilen hakikatlerdir. (3/121) Bunlardan hepsi, kendi meşreplerini gerçekten çok iyi bildiler. Yedi Harf Üzerine İndirildi Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Kur'ân-ı kerim, yedi harf üzerine indirildi. Yani yedi lügat üzerine indirildi, demektir. O lügatler, Arabların fesahat ile meşhur olan lügatleri (lehçeleri)dir. (O yedi lügat:) 1- Kureyş lügati, 2-Hüzeyl, 3- Hevâzin, 4- Yemen, 5- Tayy, 6- Sakîf, 7- (Benîm Tamîm lügati) Rahatlıkla okunsun ve kolay olsun ve her taife kendi lügatlerine uygun olarak okuyabilsinler diye Kur'ân-ı kerim yedi lehçe üzerine indirildi... Bunun şartı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden Kur'ân-ı kerimin bu şekilde okunduğu işitilmiş olmasıdır... Zira eğer tek bir lügat üzere Kur'ân-ı kerimi okumakla mükellef olmuş olsalardı; elbette bu durum kendilerine çok meşakkatli ve çok zor gelirdi. Zira insanın alışa geldiği şeyden kesilmesi çok zordur.... Yedi Kıraat Kurân-ı kerim, yedi harf üzerine indirildi. Hadis-i şerifinden murad ya da yedi kıraat üzerine indirildi, demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden feyiz alınarak ve ümmetin zaptettiği (muhafaza ettiği) kıraatlerdir. Bu harflerin her biri, kendisini çok okuyan sahabelerden birine izafe edildi... Sonra o kıraatlerden her biri, onu tercih eden "Kurrâ-i seb'â" yedi kıraat aliminden birine izafe edildi. Yedi Kıraat Âlimi Yedi Kıraat âlimi (şu zatlardır:) 1- îmam Nâfıî 2- İbni Kesîr, 3- Ebû Amr, 4- İbni Âmir, 5- Âsim, 6- Hamza, 7- İmam Kisâî (r.h.) hazretleri Yedi Kıraat Hakkında Fetva Kıraatler için şöyle denilmektir: "Muhakkak ki yedi kıraati inkâr eden kâfirdir. Diğer kıraatleri (yedi kıraat'tan sonrasını) inkar eden ise günahkâr ve bid'atçidir." Kurân-ı Kerimin Ahlakı Kur'ân-i kerim, hakikat âleminde nazil olduğunda, bütün levhalarda yazıldı. Bu muayyenlik levhte vardır. Hatta senin vücûd levhanda... Onlardan her birini okuma ve bilme kabiliyeti de verildi. Aslî maksat; Kur'ân-ı kerim ile amel etmek ve onun (Kur'ân-ı kerimin) ahlakı ile ahlaklanmaktır. Mahreci tashih etmek ve zahirî nazmına riâyet etmenin berisinde ( mutlak Kur'ân-ı kerim ile amel etmek ve Kur'ân-ı kerim ahlakına sahip olmak gerekir...) Kurân-ı Kerim ile Amel Söyleyenin bu sözü ne güzeldir. Ömrün nakdi (sermâyesi), hep; Düşündü eğriliği.... Ömrü geçti, harflerin mahrecini düşünerek... Hep bu şekilde harcadı; Hayatın sırrını... Kuranı kerimde (kıraati) seb'a ve kıraati aşere ile... Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Aşk senin feryadına erişir; Eğer sen kendin hafızlar gibi, Kurân-ı kerimi okursan ezberden; On dört rivayet ve kıraat üzere... Ateş ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Eğer Kur'ân-ı kerim, bir derinin içinde olursa, ona ateş dokunmaz. Kâdî Beydâvî (r.h.) buyurdular: Yani eğer Kur'ân-ı kerimi tasvir eder (yazar) ve bir derinin içine koyar ve o deri de ateşe atılırsa; Kurân-ı kerimin bereketiyle ona ateş dokunmaz ve onu yakmaz!..." Kurân-ı kerimi ezberleyen ve devamlı onu okumaya devam eden mümine ateş nasıldır acaba? Kurân-ı Kerim Okuyan Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Kim, namazın içinde kıyamda (ayakta) Kur'ân-ı kerimi okursa, o kişiye, (okuduğu Kur'ân-ı kerimin) her harfine yüz hasene vardır. Ve kim de abdestsiz olduğu halde (mushafa dokunmadan veya ezbere Kur'ân-ı kerimi okursa, (o kişiye de okuduğu her harfe karşılık) on hasene vardır. Hikâye (Kuran Ehlinin ölümü) Rivayet olundu: Bazı hayırlı insanlardan rivayet olundu. Kur'ân-ı kerim ehlinden birin vefatı hazırdı. (Ölüm hastalığındaydi.) Çevresindekiler ona; La ilahe illallah" söyle dediler. 0 kişi: Bismillâhİ'r-rahmâni'r-rahıym Tâ, Hâ Kur'ân'ı sana bedbaht olasın/meşakkat çekesin diye indirmedik Ancak saygısı olana tezkir/sohbet ve nasihat için, bir tenzîl olarak indirdik o yaradandan ki, hem yeryüzünü yarattı, hem o yüksek yüksek gökleri... 0 Rahman arş üzerine istiva buyurdu. Bütün semavâttakiler ve bütün arzdakiler ve bütün bunların aralarmdakiler ve bütün yerin dibindekiler hep onun... Sen bu sözü ilan edeceksen de, o hem sırrı bilir, hem daha Allah... başka ilah yok, ancak o... Hep onundur o en güzel isimler/esmâ-i hüsnâ... Okumaya başladı. Bu âyet-i kerimeleri tekrar etti. Tâ ölünceye kadar hep bunları okuyordu. Bundan anlaşıldı ki, ölüm, bir şahsın yaşadığı şey üzerinedir. Yani kişi, yaşadığı şey üzerine vefat eder... Hikaye (Gafilin Ölümü) Bir adamın mesleği, ot satmak idi. 0 kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gafil idi. Vefatı yaklaştığında ona da; La ilahe illallah" söyle dediler. O kişi: "Bir tutamı bir fulusî" diye bağırmaya başladı. İslâm üzere ölmek için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden tevfîk isteriz.... İman İçin Yüce Meali: Onlar ancak şunu gözetiyorlar: Ki, kendilerine melekler geliversin veya rabbin geliversin veya rabbinin bazı alâmetleri geliversin... Rabbinin ba'zi alâmetleri geldiği gün, evvelce îmân etmemiş veya îmânında bir hayır kazanmamış bir nefse, o günkü îmânı hiçbir fayda vermez. De ki: "Gözetin, çünkü biz şüphesiz gözetiyoruz". Dinlerini tefrikaya düşürüp de şî'a şî'a/parça parça olanlar var yâ, senin onlarla hiçbir alâkan yoktur. Onların işi Allah'a kalmıştır. Sonra O, kendilerine ne ettiklerini haber verir. Kim bir hasene ve iyilikle gelirse, ona on misli verilir, kim de bir seyyie ve günahla gelirse, ona ancak misliyle ceza edilir ve hiçbirine haksızlık edilmez. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Onlar gözetiyorlar, kelimesi istifham için olup; manâsı nefıydir. bakıyorlar" fiili ise "gözetiyorlar" manasınadır. Çünkü bakmak, beklemek ve gözetmek" manasına da kullanılır... Sanki şöyle denildi: Muhakkak ki ben Mekke ehli üzerine hüccet (kesin deliller) ve onların üzerine kitap indirdim; (fakat) onlar iman etmediler; onlar gözetmiyorlar (sadece gözetiyorlar ki);" Ancak kendilerine melekler geliversin," Yani ölüm meleğini ve onun yardımcılarının ruhlarını almaları için gelmesini mi gözetiyorlar! Veya rabbin geliversin," Rabbinin emri, azab ve intikam ile geliversin, demektir. Rabbinin Gelmesi Bağavî Tefsirinde buyuruldu: Veya rabbin geliversin," (Rabbin) keyfiyetsiz o-larak kıyamet mevkıfıni beyân ve aralarında hükmetmek üzere (gelsin yani hükmetsin demektir). Veya rabbin geliversin," kavl-i şerifinde geçen) Rabbin gelmesinden murad, her âyetin (alâmetin) yani kıyamet ve küllî helâk'ın alâmetlerinin gelmesidir. Şu kavl-i şerifin karînesiyle: Veya rabbinin bazı alâmetleri geliversin..." Yani saatin şartları (kıyametin alâmetleri) geliversin, demektir. Kıyametin Alâmetleri Onlar da (gelecek olan kıyametin alâmetleri) şunlardır: 1- Duhân, 2- Dâbbetü'1-Arz, 3- Şarkta bir yerin batması, 4- Mağribte (batıda) bir yerin batması, 5- Arab yarımadasının batması, 6- Deccâl, 7- Güneşin batıdan doğması, 8- Ye'cûc ve Me'cûc, 9- İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın inmesi, 10- Aden'de bir ateşin çıkmasıdır. Mekke Ehli Onlar (müşrikler) hiçbir kimse için bu üç işi (ve alâmeti) gözetmiyorlardı. Bunlar da (bu âyet-i kerimede ifâde edildiği üzere); 1- Meleklerin gelmesi, 2- Rabbin gelmesi, 3- Kahredici alâmetlerin Rab tarafından gelmesidir... Lakin onlarda, gözetenlerin bir benzerliği olduğu için; Mekke ehli, gözetenlere ilhak edildiler... (3/122) îman-ı Yeis Rabbinin ba'zı alâmetleri geldiği gün, Şu kavl-i şerif için zarftır. Bir nefse, o günkü îmânı hiçbir fayda vermez." Muhtazar (ölümü hazır ve canı boğaza gelmiş olan kişi) gibi... Zira saatin şartlarının (kıyametin alâmetlerinin) açıkça (ayan ve beyân) görülmesi, kendilerinin menzilesindedir. Ayan ve beyân vaki olmaları iman etmeye mânidir. Zira iman, ancak gayb'e olduğu zaman makbuldür. (İman-ı yeis makbul değildir...) Evvelce îmân etmemiş ise..." bir nefis yani bir kişi" kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Yani daha önce bazı âyetlere (kıyametin kopacağı ve âhiret gününe) iman etmemiş ise, demektir. Veya îmânında bir hayır kazanma¬mış. Amelsiz İman Bu âyet-i kerime, sâlih amel olmaksızın (sadece) imanın menfaat vermeyeceğini iktizâ ediyor, (gibi görünüyorsa da, bir- çok âyet-i kerime ve hadis-i şerifin açıkça delaletiyle); ehl~i sünnet ve'l-cernaat mezhebine göre, amelsiz iman sahibine menfaat verir; şu cihetle ki, sahibi cehennemde ebedî kalmaz... Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâîden Hüdâî ve Üsküdârî diye meşhur olan Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâî (k.s.) hazretleri, "El-Vâkıât"ında buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerimenin tefsirinde bana muvaffakiyet zahir oldu ki, ehl-i sünnetin mezhebi iki vecih'tir. Birincisi: veya kazandı, kavl-i şerifinin; mukadder bir I "iman etti" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıf olmasıdır; mezkûr olan "iman etti" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine değil... Bu durumda bu kavl-i şerifin takdîri şöyle olmuş olur: -"Bir nefse, o günkü îmânı hiçbir fayda vermez; evvelce îmân etmemiş ise... İster mücerred bir iman ile iman etmiş olsun veya îmânında bir hayır kazanmış olsun (fark etmez...)" İkincisi: veya kazandı, kavl-i şerifinin; mezkûr olan "iman etti" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıf olmasıdır. Lakin burada mukadder bir leff itibâr edilir. Neşir de (leffın) üslûbu üzerine olmuş olur. Bu durumda da takdîri şöyle olmuş olur: Bir nefse, o günkü îmânı hiçbir fayda vermez; ve onun hayır olarak yapmış oldukları kendisine fayda vermez, evvelce îmân etmemiş veya îmânında bir hayır kazanmış ise..." Bekleyin Göreceksiniz De ki: "Gözetin" Gelmesini beklediğiniz üç şeyin gelmesini gözetin; ki göresiniz; o beklemekte olduğunuz şeyleri... Çünkü biz şüphesiz gözetiyoruz". Şundan ki, o zaman, bizim için kurtuluş vardır. Sizin üzerinizde ise vebal vardır; size gelen kötü akıbetten dolayı.... Bazı Alâmetler Nedir? İmam Bağavî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"(Bu âyet-i kerimede zikredilen) ba'zı alâmetleri..."nden murad, güneşin batıdan doğmasıdır. Müfessirlerin çoğu bu görüş üzerinedir. Kıyamet Alametleri Haddâdî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdu: Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretleri buyurdular: Güneş battığı zaman, meleklerin uçma hızlarıyla yedinci kat semâ'ya yükseltilir. Ve Arş'ın altında hapsedilir. Oradan, doğudan mı yoksa batıdan mı doğacağı hakkında hep izin ister. Ay da böyledir... Bu durum, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarının tevbelerinin (kabulünün ve kabul edilmeyişinin mîkâtine) vakit kıldığı zamana kadar devam eder. (Zaman gelir) yeryüzünde günahlar ve ma'sıyetler çoğalır. Ma'rûf (şeriat ve akla uygun olan iyilik ve güzellikler) gider. Hiçbir kimse artık iyiliği (marûfü) emretmez. (Emr ma'rûf kalkar...) Münker (şeriata zıt olan şeyler) yayılır. Hiçbir kimse insanları münkerden nehyetmez... insanlar, bunu yaptıkları zaman, güneş Arşın altında hapsedilir. Bir gece miktarı geçtiğinde, secde eder ve Rabbinden izin ister; Nereden doğacağını!" sorar. Kendisine cevap verilmez. Ta ki ay da kendisi gibi arşın altında hapsedilir. Beraber secde ederler. Ay da Rabbinden izin ister; Nereden doğacağını?" sorar. Kendisine cevap verilmez. İkisi üç gece miktarı hapsedilirler. 0 gecenin uzunluğunun miktarını ancak teheccüd namazını kılanlar bilirler. Onlar o gün yeryüzünde insanlar tarafından küçümsenen çok az bir kalabalıktırlar. Onlardan biri o gece uyur; daha önceki gecelerde uyuduğu gibi... Sonra geceleyin kalkar, teheccüd namazını kılar, vird, zikrr ve evradını okur. Sabah olmaz... (Bir türlü gece bitmez.) Bunu kabul etmez. Çıkar ve göğe bakar ki hâlâ gecedir. Gece hâlâ yerindedir. Yıldızlar, deveran etmektedir. Bunu bir türlü tanımaz ve kendisinin zanlar içinde olup zannetmekte olduğunu sanır. Ve kendi kendisine derki: Acaba okumayı hafif mi yaptım? Namazı mı kısalttım? Yoksa her zaman kalktığım saatten önce mi kalktım?" der. {Bir türlü karar veremez! Şaşkın bir halde) namazgahına geri döner, ikinci gecedeki namazı gibi namaz kılar. Sonra yine dışarıya çıkıp havaya bakar. Bir türlü sabahı görmez. Korkusu şiddetlenir. Korkuya kapılır. 0 gece, teheccüd namazı kılan bütün mü'minler, kendi memleketlerinin mescidlerinde toplanırlar. Ağlama ve tazarru ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yalvarırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı güneş ve ay'a gönderir. Onlara der ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size batma yerinize dönmenizi emrediyor! Oradan (batıdan) doğun!" Artık sizin için yanımızda ne ziya ve ne de nur (yani ışık yansıtmak) yoktur. Ay ve güneş bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin korkusundan titreyerek ağlarlar. Onların ağlama seslerini yedi kat göğün içinde olanlar ve Arşın ehli olanlar işitirler. Sonra bütün mahlûkat ölüm ve kıyamet korkusundan ağlamaya başlar. Bu arada teheccüd ehli olanlar ağlama, sızlama ve yalvarma içindedirler; gaflet ehli ise gafletlerindedirler. Bir de bakarlar ki ay ve güneş simsiyah (kapkaranlık) bir şekilde batıdan doğarlar. Güneşin ziyası yoktur; ayın da ışığı yoktur. Her ikisi küsüf (tutulma) sıfatlarında oldukları halleri üzerinedirler. Ve Güneş Ve Ay Toplanır. İkisi yükselirler.... Yük devesi misâli... Onlardan her biri arkadaşıyla münazaa eder; önüne geçme halinde... O zaman dünya ehli bağrışmaya başlar. Ağlarlar... Amma sâlih insanlar... Onların ağlamaları kendilerine fayda verir. Onlar için ibâdet olarak yazılır. Amma fâsık insanlar ise, onların ağlamaları o vakit kendilerine hiçbir fayda vermez. Kendilerinin aleyhine hasret ve nedamet (büyük bir pişmanlık) olarak yazılır. (3/123) Güneş ve ay yerin göğün göbeğine yani yansına ulaştıkları zaman, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm gelir. İkisinin boynuzlarından tutar ve onları yine batıya götürür. "Tevbe kapısı'nda batarlar... Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) sordular: Babam ve anam sana feda olsun! Ya resûlallah, tevbe kapısı nedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: Ey Ömer! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mağribin arkasında tevbe için bir kapı yarattı. Altından iki kanadı vardır. İki kanadının arası bir binekli kişinin kırk (son hızla) varabileceği kadar uzundur. Bu kapı, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mahlûkatı yarattığı günden bu yana açıktır. Ta güneşin batıdan doğacağı gecenin sabahına kadar da açık olarak kalacaktır. Ay ve güneş bu (tevbe kapısında) battıkları zaman, bu iki kapı kanadı üzerlerine kapanırlar. İkisinin arası birleşir. Ve sanki ikisinin arasında hiçbir uzaklık (ve mesafe) yokmuş gibi olurlar. Tevbe kapısı kapandıktan sonra artık hiçbir kulun tevbesi kabul edilmez. Onun (daha önce tevbe etmeyen kişinin) hiçbir hasenesi (güzel ameli) kendisine menfaat vermez; ancak daha önce muhsin (iman, tevbe ve hasene ehli) ise o hariç... Zira bu kişi bu gün (tevbe kapısı kapanmadan) önceki halleri gibi mükâfatlandırılırlar. Yapmış oldukları iyiliklerden dolayı kendilerine sevap yazılır, işte bu (hadis-i şerifte beyân edilen tevbe kapısı) şu âyet-i kerime(nin manâsıjdır: Onlar ancak şunu gözetiyorlar: Ki, kendilerine melekler geliversin veya rabbin geliversin veya rabbinin ba'zı alâmetleri geliversin... Rabbinin ba'zı alâmetleri geldiği gün, evvelce îmân etmemiş veya îmânında bir hayır kazanmamış bir nefse, o günkü îmânı hiçbir fayda vermez. De ki: "Gözetin, çünkü biz şüphesiz gözetiyoruz" İman Özgürlük İster Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu vakitte (güneşin batıdan doğması ve tevbe kapısının kapanmasından sonra) imanı kabul etmez. Zira bu iman hakikatte kişinin kendi serbest ihtiyarî (özgür iradesiyle) etmiş olduğu bir iman değildir. Bu ancak helak olmak korkusundan edilmiş olan bir imandır. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: O vakit hışmımızı gördüklerinde, "Allah'ın birliğine inandık ve O'na şirk koştuğumuz şeylere küfrettik?" dediler. Dediler amma hışmımızı gördükleri vakit ki imanları, kendilerine fayda verecek değildi. Allah'ın, kullarında geçe-gelen sünneti... Ve işte hüsrana bu noktada düştü kâfirler! Tevbe Etmek Lazım Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Ne fayda uğurlama anında; 0 vakitte tevbe etmek, Güç yetilmez. Kemend atmak köşk üzerine... Söyle o yüksek kişiye, meyveden çeksin elini. Ki, kısa el uzun dal ve budağa erişemez. Tevbe Kapısı İman ve tevbenin kabul olunmaması, sadece güneşin batıdan doğuşunu müşahede edenlere mahsus değildir. Bu doğrudur... Zahir olan güneşin batıdan doğmasından sonra doğan veya daha önce doğmuş olup; o an henüz mümeyyiz olmayanların imanlarının kabul olunacağıdır. Bunun imanı (ve durumu hakkında geniş malûmat) "Şerh-i Mesâbih"te vardır... Bunların imanını sahih kabul etti. Cesedler Şahidlik Edecek Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) buyurdu: -"Kıyamet ilk alâmetleri çıktığında; 1- Kalem, atılır, 2- Hafaza melekleri habsedilir (kişiden alınır) 3- Cesedİer, ameller üzerine şahidlik ederler. Deccâl - Mehdî İmam Süyûtî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Mehdî aleyhir-Ridvân, Deccâl'dan yedi sene önce zuhur eder. Deccâl ise güneşin batıdan doğmasından on sene önce huruç eder (çıkar...). Mehdinin Zuhur Zamanı Mehdî Aleyhir-Ridvân, bin iki yüz (Hicrî 1200) yılında kıyam eder. Veya bin iki yüz dört (1204) yılında zuhur eder. Doğrusunu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. Mehdi aleyhi1 r-Ridvân1 in zuhurundan önce başka şartlar da vardır. Benî Asfer (sarı oğullarının) hurucu ve başka alâmetler gibi... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden r Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanın nefsini ve kalbini, iman tohumunu, imanın yeşermesi ve terbiyesine sâlih (elverişli ve uygun) kıldı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi; Lâ ilahe illallah (Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur, kelime-i tevhidi) kalbe imânı yeşertir; su baklagilleri (yeşillikleri) yeşerttiği gibi. Tohum, kişinin; Eşhedü ellâa ilâahe illallâah ve eşhedü enne Muhammeden abdühüü ve rasüülüh." Ben şehâdet ederim (yakînen bilirim) ki, Allah'tan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Ve şehâdet ederim ki Hazret-i Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın kulu ve Resulüdür." Sözü (ve tasdikedir... Kişinin kalbi, dilinin söylediğini tasdik ettiği zamandır... Bu ziraatın (iman tohumunun kalbte yeşerme) zamanı; dünya zamanıdır; yoksa âhiret zamanı değildir... Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Dünya Âhiretin Ziraat Yeridir İmanın tohumu, kişiye âhirette fayda vermez; eğer daha önce dünyada zamanında ekilmemiş veya imanında hayır kazanmamış ise... 0 sâlih ameller ki, onlar sebebiyle kelime-i tayyibe (tevhid kelimesi) yükselir... Kelime-i tayyibebî -"Lâ ilahe illallah (Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur, inancı) dır." Güzel bir ağaç kılar... Bu ağaç meyveler verir. Kişi, istediği vakit Rabbinin izniyle bu ağacın meyvelerinden yer. Bu ağacın meyveleri; 1- Marifet, 2- Muhabbet, 3- Keşf, 4- Müşahede, 5- Vusul, 6- Visal, 7- Ve kemâle ermedir... "Te'vilât-i Necmiyye"den alınanlar burada bitti. Tevhidin tahkikine (hakiki imana) muvaffak olmakla nzıklandırmasını (nasip etmesini) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden dileriz... Tefrika Çıkaranlar Muhakkak ki olanlar," Yahudîve Hıristiyanlar, Dinlerini tefrikaya düşürdüler," Onu parçaladılar, kısımlara böldüler, bazıları, bazının hepsine sarıldı; onlardan bazıları da bazısına sarıldılar. "Ve şî'a şî'a parça parça oldular." Şî’â şî'a (taraftarlar) kelimesi, şî'a kelimesinin cemi'idir. Bir kişi, diğerine tabi olduğu zaman, "tşte onun taraftarı oldu" denilir. Yani parçalara bölündüler, her bir şî'a (taraf) kendi fırka imamına tabi oldu, demektir. Tefrikalar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: Yahudîler yetmiş bir fırkaya bölündüler; hepsi Haviye (ateşinde)dirler; ancak bir fırka müstesna... Hıristiyanlar, yetmiş İki fırkaya bölündüler; hepsi Hâviye (ateşinde)dirler; ancak bir fırka müstesna... Benim ümmetim de yakında yetmiş üç fırkaya bölüneceklerdir; hepsi Hâviye (ateşinde)dirler; ancak bir fırka müstesna.. Kitap Ehli Ateştedir Kitap ehli "Hepsi Hâviye (ateşinde)dirler; ancak bir fırka müstesna..." diye buyurulup) istisna yapılması (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri gelmeden önce) geçmiş zamanlarda, o kitaplar nesh olunmadan önceydi. Ama nesh'ten (yani Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin peygamber olarak gönderilmesinden sonra ise Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların) hepsi (ebedî olarak) Hâviye ateşindedirler... (3/124) Allah Haklarından Gelir "Senin onlarla hiçbir alâkan yoktur," Onların bölünmelerini araştırmak ve senin muasırın (seninle aynı asırda yaşayanlarla) münâkaşa ve müâhaze etmeye taarruz'de bir alâkan yoktur... "Onların işi Allah'a kalmıştır." Mezkûr nefyi ta içindir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yalnız kendisi, onların evvelleri ve âhirleri (öncekilerin ve sonrakilerin) hakkından gelir; hikmeti iktizâsı (gereğince) onların dilediği şekilde onları tedbir eder. Sonra O, kendilerine haber verir." Yani kıyamet gününde... Yaptıkları o şeyleri.. (Onların yaptıkları şeyleri) izhâr etme, onlara haber vermek kelimesiyle ifâde edildi. Çünkü izhâr etmek ile haber vermek ikisi de ilim öğrenmenin sebepleri olmaları sebebiyle ikisinin arasında büyük bir ilgi vardır. Onlara haber vermek tabiri, aynı zamanda onların irtikap ettikleri günahların kötü akıbetlerinden habersiz ve câhil kişiler olduklarını tembih içindir. Yani bütün şahitlerin huzurunda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları izhâr eder (kötülüklerini ortaya çıkarır.)... Ve onların dünyada iken hangi kötülüğü büyük bir ısrar ile yapa geldiklerini kendilerine bildirir ve öğretir. Ve onların yaptıkları kötülüklerine layık bir ceza kendilerine tertip olunur.... Ameller Kötü Suret Alırlar Bil ki: Dünyada işlenen her düşük fiil ve çirkin amel, âhirette çirkin bir suret ile tasvîr olunur. (Yani soyut şeyler âhirette somut bir hâle gelirler...) Aslında o şeyler dünyada da çirkin bir surettedirler; lakin imtihan ve belâ olması yönünden faillerine {o çirkin işi yapanlara çirkin işler) çok güzel görünürler... Böylelikle, zehir karışmış bal gibidirler... Kötü amellerden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız. Cennet, onların mekruhlarıyla örtülmüştür. Ateşlerde onların şehvetleriyle kapanmıştır. Yani cennet, kerih görülen (hoşlanılmayan) şeylerle gizlenmiştir. Cennet ise nefsin sevdiği ve hoşlandığı şeylerle kuşatılmıştır. Yani nefsimiz, ona meyleder ve o şeyler nefsin hevâ-ü hevesine uygun olduğu için, nefis onları yapmak ister. Fırkalar Afâkta (hariçte, dış hayatlarında) çok değişik fırkalar vardır. 1-Bazıları, yaratıcısını yani Allah Teâlâ hazretlerini kabul etmiyor, 2-Bazıları, Allah'ın sıfatlarını kabul etmiyorlar. 3-Bazıları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında caiz olmayan şeylere inanıyorlar. 4-Kimi de peygamberlerin ve evliyâ'nın üzerinde olduğu; a. Güzel itikad, b. Salih amel üzerinedirler... İnsanlar Değişiktirler Yine böylece insanlar, 1- Kendi zatlarında değişik kuvvetlere sahiptirler. 2- Hepsi bir bünyede değildir. 3- Hepsi bir iş üzerinde toplanmış değiller. Hakikî Din Ehli Tabiat, şehevî şeyler üzerinedir, Nefis, hevâ-hevese meyleder. Ruh, Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerine meyle yönelir. Hakikî din, insanın kemâliyeti içinde (dinî hayattır)... Bu da (dinin) zahir ve bâtınına muvafık olmakla bulunur. Kim, kalbiyle ondan ayrılır, bazı şiarına sarılır, riya ve süm'a (desinler-görsünler) diye (dinin) zahirini tutar; o kişi hevâ ehli fırkasındandır. Manâ ve maneviyattan yoksundur... İlhâd Cüzzam Hastalığı Gibidir Hazret-i Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri, Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâyî (k.s.) hazretlerine hitaben buyurdular: Senin mülhidlere yakınlığın olmadığı için, AUâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükrediyorum. İlhâd, cüzzâm hastalığı gibidir. İslah olmaktan çok uzaktır..." Mülhidler Cehennemliktirler Buyurdular: Ben onların cehennemden çıkmayacaklarına inanıyorum. Çünkü onlar, hâlden yoksun; mekaal (söz) davasındadırlar..." Bitti. Kalenderlerin Sapıtmaları İddia sahibi olanlardan biri de "el-Kalenderiyye tarikatı"dır. Bunlar, sakallarını tıraş eder ve saçlarını ise kökten kazırlar... Hakikî Kalenderler Kalenderlik, sakal, saç ve kaş tıraş etmekle değildir... Kalender, yolunun hesabını bilendir. Kıl, kıl iledir... Kalenderlik, kıl hevesinden; Meşru olmayan tıraşları yapmak sevdasından geçmekle olur... (Kalender, kıl ile uğraşmaz... Baş verir Allah yolunda...) Kalender, Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri gibi (hak yolunda candan geçmek ve) başını vermektir. İşte gerçek Kalender odur. Cevâlıkıyye Fırkası Bid'at ehli fırkalarından biri de el-Cevâlikiyye dir. Cevâlikıyye fırkası; 1- Sakallarını tıraş ederler, 2- Çuha (yün) giyerler, 3- Kalın elbiseler giyerler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, şöhret elbiselerini giymekten menetti. İster, kalın elbise veya isterse ince elbise olsun, fark etmez. Çünkü kişi, toplumun giydiği elbiselerin dışında (ince, kalın, renk veya apayrı bir elbise giyerse) bununla meşhur olur. Ve Müslümanlardan ayrılır. Sâde İnsan Ve hakikatte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: (İnsanlar arasında) insanlardan biri gibi ol! Kişi, riya (gösteriş sahibi) olduğu zaman, çuha, abâ (veya herhangi bir elbise) giymesi kendisine hiçbir fayda vermez. İnsan Hep İnsan Olmalı Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Riya için kolaylıkla elbise dikti. Allah için olunca sağır olur. İklînvi faşta {toplumun içinde bilinme ve tanınma anfnda) sesini yükseltmek ister. (Yüksek sesle zikir eder...) İç mahalde...Kendisiyle baş başa kaldığı zaman ise, Hep yanılgılarla dolar..." Ehline Verin Ve buyurdu: Gaza ve silâh aleti, mert adama lazımdır. Muhannes (korkak ve kadınımsı) olanlara savaş silâhı Ne faydası var? Ve lâzım değildir Hikaye (Şeriatın Dışına Çıkmak) Kutbu'd-Din Şeyh Haydar, meczûb ve gerçekten hâl sahibi idi. Hikâye olundu. Şeyh Haydar, (bir gün cezbe halinde iken) körükten kızgın bir demiri eline aldı... (3/125) 0 demir bir ateş parçası gibiydi. Şeyh Haydar o kızgın demiri bir saat kadar kendi boynu üzerine koydu. Kendisini yakmadı. Ondan sonra "Haydariye tarikat" ında olanlar, bunu (kızgın demiri ellerinde) tuttular. Şeyhlerini taklîd için demir giydiler. Fakat; Demir giymek, altından (elbise ve takı) giymekten daha büyük bir günahtır. Bidat Ehlinden Kaçın Akıllı kişinin üzerine vacip olan; bid'at ve bid'at ehlinden kaçınmasıdır. Bidat Ehline Hoşgörüyle Bakmanın Cezası Rivayet olundu. (Ölümünden sonra) İbni Mübarek (r.h.) hazretleri rüyâ'da görüldü. Ona denildi: Rabbin sana ne etti?" Buyurdular: Ben bir gün bir bid'at ehline lütuf ile bakmam sebebiyle Rabbim, bana itap etti, azarladı ve otuz sene beni durdurdu! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bana: Dinde benim düşmanım olan bir kişiye ünsiyet kurdun?" diye hesap sordu. Bid'at ehline bir an hoşgörüyle bakanın hâli böyle olunca; zikirden sonra zalim kavimlerle beraber oturan ve bid'at ehliyle olanların hâli acaba nasıl olur? Cinler ve Cinlerle Evlilik? Bil ki: Hevâ-ü heves ve bid'at ehli olmak; sadece insanlara mahsus bir hâl değildir. A'meş (r.h.) buyurdular: Bir cinnî bizden evlendi. Ona sordum: Sizin en çok sevdiğiniz yemek nedir?" O: Pirinç pilavıdır!" dedi. A'meş buyurdu: Ona pirinç pilavı getirdik. Lokmaların kalktığını görüyordum; fakat kendisini göremiyordum. Ve ona sordum:" Bizim içimizde bulunan bu hevâ (ve bid'at) ehlinden sizin de içinizde var mı?" 0 cinnî; Evet!!" dedi. Ben ona; Râfzîlerin sizin içinizde durumu nedir?" dedim. O: -"Râfızîler, bizim en şerli ve kötülerimizdirler!" dedi. Rafizîler Kimlerdir? Râfîzîler, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ile Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'dan yüz çevirmediği için; Zeyd bin Ali bin Hasan bin Ali (r.a.) hazretlerinden ayrılanlardır. Bu lakap, (Rafızî kelimesi) mezhebinde taşkınlık eden ve sahabelere dil uzatan herkes için kullanılması lazımdır... Rafızîliğin Çıkışı Bunun aslı şudur: Zeyd (r.h.) Küfe'den çıktı. Halkı kendisine bîat etmeye davet etti. Halktan büyük bir cemaat kendisine bîat etti. Küfe'den bir taife (insan topluluğu) kendisine geldiler. Ona; Ebû Bekir ve Ömer'den yüz çevir sana bîat edelim!" dediler. Zeyd (r.h.) onlardan yüz çevirdi. Sahabelere dil uzatmadı, bunun üzerine onlar; Öyleyse bu takdirde biz seni terk ederiz!" dediler. İşte bundan dolayı kendilerine "Râfızîler" (terk edenler) ismi verildi. Zeydiyye Mezhebi Küfelilerden bir taifede; Biz Ebû Bekir ve Ömer (r.a.)'ı halife olarak tanırız. İkisinden yüz çevirenlerden yüz çeviririz," dediler ve Zeyd (r.h.) ile beraber huruç ettiler. Bundan dolayı kendilerine "Zeydiyye ismi verildi. Sahabelere Dil Uzatanlar Onların (Zeydiyyenin) bazıları sahabelere dil uzattılar. Uhud savaşında hezimet vaki olduğunda; şeytan bağırdı: Muhammed öldü!" O gün Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'dan başka bütün sahabeler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin öldürüldüğüne inandılar. Hatta sahabelerin arasında çekişmeler oldu. Hazret-i Ali; Eğer Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri öldürülmemiş ise ben sizi öldüreyim mi?" dedi. Onlar da; Evet!" dediler. Sonra şeytanın bağırmasının tersine Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretlerinin öldürülmediği ortaya çıktı. Hazret-i Ali de onları affetti. İşte bundan dolayı, Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'ı sevdiler; diğer sahabeleri terk ettiler ve diğer sahabelere buğz ettiler. Büyüklere Dil Uzatanlar Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, eğer bir kişinin haya perdelerini yırtmak isterse; 0 kişi, temiz insanlara dil uzatmaya meyleder...." Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, sâlihleri büyük sevgi ve şiddetli bir muhabbetle sevmektir. Kıyamet gününde onların şefaatlerine nail olmak için... Şefaatini umduğu kişilerin hasımları olduğu insanlara yazıklar olsun!!! Allâhım! Bizleri koru! Kalblerimizi bozma! Bizleri hidâyet üzere kıl! Bizleri doğrulardan eyle! Hakikat tarikatına suluk etmeye muvaffakiyet Sen'dendirü İman Ve Salih Amel Kim bir hasene (ve iyilikle) ile gelirse," Yani mü'minlerden kim, kıyamet gününde sâlih amellerle gelirse, demektir. Çünkü imansız olarak iyilikler yoktur. Kâfirlerin İyilikleri Kâdî İyâz (r.h.) buyurdular: Âlimlerin icmâı vardır ki; 1- Kâfirlere amelleri fayda vermez. 2- Kâfirler, amellerinden dolayı sevap alamazlar. 3- Kâfirler nimetlerle (cennetle) mükâfatlandırılmazlar. 4- Azabları hafifletilmez. 5- Lakin kâfirleri cürümleri (kabahat ve İslâm'a saldırmaları) bakımından bazılarının azabı diğer bazılarından daha şiddetlidir... Kâdî îyâz'ın sözleri bitti. Kâfirlerin Haseneleri kâfirler kesinlikle cennete giremezler...) Lakin kâfirler, Müslüman oldukları zaman, geçmiş olan hayır ve hasenata karşılık sevap alırlar. Hadis-i Şerifte vârid olduğu üzere; Kâfirlerin, haseneleri (iyilikleri) Müslümanlıklarından sonra makbuldür." Bir Haseneye On Sevap Tefsîr-i Kâşifî'de buyuruldu: Dünyada her kim bir iyilik getirirse; Ona on misli verilir," O kişiye, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden on kat fazladan sevap vardır. Burada zikredilen, Onun misli" kelimesi, On" ke¬limesinin mümeyyizi değildir. Belki onun (yani yS "On" kelimesinin) mümeyyizi "haseneleryanı İyilik/er" kelimesidir. Onun misli" kelimesi ise mümeyyizi için sıfattır... Bundan dolayı "On" kelimesinde te harfi zikredilmedi.... Müfred müzekker olan muzaf olduğu zaman, Sen ancak on 'sun," denilir (Burada ise) Misal," kelimesi müennese muzâf olduğu içindir. 0 müenneste "hasene" kelimesine râcı olan zamirdir. Şu kavl-i şerif gibi; Kaafilenin biri onu bulunmuş eşya olarak alsın. Kötülüğün Cezası Ve kim de bir seyyie (ve günahla) gelirse," Alemlerden kim, olursa olsun... "Ona ancak misliyle ceza edilir." Vaadin (günahın) hükmü bire birdir... Bir Saatlik Küfre Karşılık Sual: Eğer denilse ki: Bir saatlik, ebedî olarak galîz (ağır ve çekilmez büyük bir) cehennem azabını gerektirmektedir. Mümâsele {denklik ve misli olmanın) yönü bunun neresindedir? Cevap: Kâfir, eğer ebediyyen yaşasa bile hep bu itikad (küfür inancı) üzerine yaşayacağına kesinlikle karar verdi. Onun kastı ebediyyen inkâr olduğu için; onun cezası da ebedî cehennem olmuş oldu. Günahı Terk Etme Azmi Günahkâr Müslüman böyle değildir. Zira günahkâr Müslüman (ne kadar günah bataklığına batarsa batsın; onun içinde hep bir gün) bu günahtan sıyrılmak ve kurtulmak düşüncesi azmi vardır. Bundan dolayı, Müslümanın cehennemde azap çekmesi de elbette bir gün kesilip, sona erecektir... Zulüm Yok "Ve hiçbirine haksızlık edilmez." 1- Sevabın noksan edilmesi 2- Ve azabın ziyâde kılınmasıyla hiçbirine zulüm edilmez. (3/126) Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu Ve hiçbirine haksızlık edilmez.") buyurdu. Çünkü, nimetlerden fazla vermek caizdir; ama azâb ile mübteiâ etmek ise asla caiz değildir... Bil ki: Hasenelere on verilmesi vaad edilen katların en azıdır... Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: İyi iş yapan iyi adam, Bir kişinin yolunda var ki o; Allah'tır. Sen dahi ey iyi çocuk; Bir hüner göster. Hayatında ender görüleni yap. Hasenelerin Karşılığı (Bir haseneye karşılık); 1- Yetmiş kat, 2- Yediyüzkat, 3- Ve hesapsız misliyle karşılık verileceği vaad edildi. On Sayısı Çokluğu Beyân İçindir Bundan dolayı denildi ki: "Kim bir hasene ve iyilikle gelirse, ona on misli verilir..." kavl-i şerifinde, on" (misli var) denilmesi, kesret (çokluğu) beyân içindir. Yoksa, husûsî sayıda hasr (yani sadece on katı var) demek değildir... (Bu durum) söyleyen kişinin şu sözü gibidir; Eğer sen bana bir iyilikte ve bahşişte bulunursan; elbette ben de onun on kat karşılığında bulunurum!" Sevapların Kat Kat Verilmesi Hasenelere (iyiliklere sevabın) kat kat verilmesinin hikmetlerinden (birisi de), hasımları başına toplandığı zaman, kulun ibâdetlerinde iflâs etmemesi içindir... (Hak sahipleri kıyamet gününde kuldan haklarını istedikleri zaman, o gün onlara verilecek para ve pul bulunmadığı için, kulun sevabından hasımlara verilecektir... işte hasımlara Bu sevabından ondan biri verilir; ondan dokuzu yine kulun kendisine kalmış olur... Kulun mezâlimi (zulüm ve haksızlıkları) kendisine verilen katlardan (fazlalıklardan) ödenir; yoksa hasene'nin aslından değil... Çünkü kat kat verilen fazlalık, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-ü kereminden kendisine verilmiştir. Hasene'nin aslı ise bir (tane)dir. Ondan vazgeçilir. Bir'e bir verilir... Günahın Galip Olması Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Birleri, onlarına galip gelen kişiye yazıklar olsun! Yani günahları, hayır ve hasenatına galip gelenlere yazıklar olsun, demektir.... Amellerin Dereceleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: Ameller, altıdır: İkisi vacip olanlardır: Misli, misline, Hasene, haseneye Bir hasene on katına, Bir hasene yetmiş katına... Amma vacip olanlar ise; 1- Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine bir şey şirk koşmadan vefat ederse, cennette girer... 2- Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine bir şey şirk koşarak (müşrik bir halde) ölürse, o kişi cehennemliktir. 3- Misli misline olanlar: Kim bir kötülük yaparsa, o kişi kötülüğün misliyle cezalandırılır. 4- Hasene haseneye karşılık olanlar: Kim bir iyilik yapmayı düşünür (tasarlar ve niyetlenir) ve bunu nefsine hissettirir; ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun kalbinde olanları bilir (o kişi hayal ettiği hayırları yapmazsa bile iyilik yapmayı düşündüğü için ona) bir hasene verilir. 5-Bir haseneye on kat: Kim bir iyilik işlerse, o kişiye on kat sevabı verilir. 6-Bir hasene yedi yüz kat olanı ise; kişinin Allah yolunda yapmış olduğu nafaka ve harcamalardır. Şu anda el çek, her ne varsa elinde Zira yarın hepsi olur elin arasında ve belinde, İbâdetlerin Fazileti ve Sevabı Es'iletüi-Hikem'de buyuruldu: Sâri Teâlâ hazretleri, terk etmemesi için bazen küçük bir amele çok sevap terettüp ettirir... Fakat bu amel, üzerine bu sevabın terettüp etmediği müekked olan amellerden daha faziletli değildir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifleri bu minvaldendir... Duna Namazının sevabı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kim, Duhâ namazını on iki rek'at olarak kılarsa; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona cennette altından bir ev bina eder. Bunanla beraber, öğle namazının farzına bağlı olan sünnetler; halbuki "Duhâ namaz"ından daha faziletlidir. Evvâbin Namazı Yine bundan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifi: Kim, akşam namazı ile yatsı namazının arasında altı rek'at (evvâbin namazını) kılarsa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o kişi için on ikî sene İbadetini yazar. Halbuki bununla beraber akşam namazının sünneti bundan (evvâbin namazından) daha faziletlidir.... Buna (Duha ve Evvâbîn namazlarına) bu kadar çok sevabın verilmesi; mü'minlerin çoğunun bundan gafil olmalarındandır... Haberde (hadis-i şeriflerde) bunun benzerleri çoktur... Kendilerine sevap terettüp edilen bu nafile ibâdetler, müekked olan (sünnetlerden) daha faziletli değildir. Her ne kadar ecir ve sevapları tayin edilmezse bile; farzlara bağlı olan sünnetler, farzlara bağlı olmayan sünnetlerden daha faziletlidir. Ecri tertip edilse bile... Farzlar İlim ehli ittifak ettiler ki, hiçbir vacip, mürettep (farzlara bağlı kılınan) sünnetler ve mürettep olmayan (yani farzlara bağlı olmaksızın Duha ve Evvâbin namazı gibi) nafilelerin hiçbiri, ecir ve sevap bakımından farzlara ulaşamazlar.... Fazilet, ilim ve hükümdedir... Her ne kadar ecri ve sevabı tayin edilmese bile, mürettep olan nafilelerin hiçbiri farz hükümlerin sevabına ulaşamaz. Sünnet ve Nafile Namazlar Zira muhakkak ki sünnetler, farzların noksanlıklarını tamamlamak için meşru kılındı. Müretteb olmayan nafileler ise, sünnetlerin noksanlıklarını tamamlamak için meşru kılındı. Hiçbir nafile namaz, farz namazın yerini tutamaz. (Zamanında edâ edilmeyen) farz namazların kazası farz'dır. Farz namazlar, nafileler ile sakıt olmaz (yani insandan düşmez...). Nafileler ve Kaza Namazları Avâm'dan bazıları zannettikler gibi... (Avam) farz namazları terk ediyor; nafile namazlara rağbet ediyorlar. Çok sevap verildiğine dair haberler varid olduğu için... Akşam namazından sonra kılınan (Evvâbin) namazı gibi... Avam, farz namazların kazalarının nafileler ile sakıt olabileceğini ve nafilelerin kaza namazların yerine geçeceğine inanıyorlar... Bu asla meşru değildir. Amellerin ve ezkâr (zikir, vird ve benzerî duaların) ecirlerinin tertibi Vahiy ve ilham üzerine mevkuftur (bağlıdır...) Bunda asla aklın tahmin etme basamağı yoktur. İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kuluna olan ihsanının kemâlinden; kulu daha bir hasene işlemeden, kuluna on hasene ihsanda bulundu. Ve buyurdu: "Kim bir hasene ve iyilikle gelirse ona on misli verilir," Yani kul daha bir hasene işlemeden önce; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kuluna on hasene ihsanda bulundu. Hatta Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kuluna bir hasene ile gelmesini takdir buyurdu. On Hasene Onlar (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kulunun bir hasenesinden önce kuluna vermiş olduğu on hasene şunlardır:) 1- Yoktan var etme hasenesi. 2- Isti'dad hasenesi. Yani kulunu ahsen-i takvîm üzere yaratması ve onu ihsanda bulunmaya müsteid (istidad sahibi) kılması, (3/127) 3- Terbiye hasenesi, 4- Rızk Hasenesi, 5- Peygamberler gönderme hasenesi, 6- Kitablan indirme hasenesi, 7- Hasenat ve seyyiâtin (iyilik ve günahları) beyan etme hasenesi, 8- Tevfîk hasenesi, 9- ihsanda ihlâs hasenesi, 10-Hasenatta güzel kabul hasenesi..bir seyyie ve günahla gelirse, ona ancak misliyle ceza edilir..." Bire On Sırrı Bundaki sır (şudur): Muhakkak ki seyyie (kötülük ve günah) bir tohumdur ki nefis toprağına ekilmektedir. Nefis (toprağı ise) kötüdür. Çünkü o kötülüğü emrediyor. Hasene (iyilik) de bir tohumdur ki, kalb toprağına ekilmektedir. Kalb ise iyi ve temizdir. Çünkü kalbler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikriyle tatmin olmaktadırlar. Gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Hoş memleketin nebatı, rabbinm izniyle çıkar. Fenasının ise, çıkmaz; çıkan da bir şeye yaramaz. Şükredecek bir kavim için, âyetleri böyle tasrif ederiz.. İnsanın Dört Mertebesi Amma Kur'ân-ı kerim ve hadis-i şeriflerde, hasene mükâfatlarının değişikliği hakkında gelen (âyet-i kerime ve hadis-i şerifler) ise (şundandır:) Bil ki; sayılar için dört mertebe vardır: 1-Birler basamağı, 2-Onlar basamağı, 3-Yüzler basamağı 4-Binler basamağıdır... Bir sayısı birler basamağında kendi başına bir'dir. Onlar basamağında ise on'dur. Yüzler basamağında ise yüz'dür. Binler basamağında ise bindir... tnsan da böyledir. İnsanın dört mertebesi vardır: 1- Nefs, 2- Kalb, 3- Ruh, 4- Sır.... Bir amel, nefis mertebesindedir. Yani ondan sadır olduğu zaman, kendi başına bir olmuş olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; Kötülüğün cezası da misli/aynı kötülüktür. Bu birler mertebesidir (basamağıdır.) Kalb mertebesinde, on misliyle olur. Çünkü bu onlar basamağıdır. Ruh mertebesinde, yüz misliyle (hasene) olur. Çünkü bu yüzler mertebesidir (basamağıdır). Sır mertebesinde ise bin olur; (binden de) sırrın sıfatı ve niyetinin halisane olması durumuna göre bir çok katlar (ve binlerce misli) sevap verilir; ta nihayetsiz sevaba kavuşur. Çünkü binler mertebesidir. En doğruyu biien Allah'tır. Ve hiçbirine haksızlık edilmez." Manâsı: Onlar (kullar) daha hasene işlemeden önce; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir çok hasenelere (iyiliklere) şâmil olan on hasene ile kullara ihsanda bulundu. Onlara ihsanda bulunduktan sonra asla zulmetmez. Hatta belki onların hasenelerine kat kat mükâfat verir. Buna şu kavl-i şerif, delâlet eder: Her halde, Allah, zerre kadar zulmetmez. Ve eğer bir hasene olursa, onu kat kat artırır, bir de tarafından büyük bir ecir verir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir... Gerçek Din Yüce Meâlî: De ki: "Beni rabbim seksiz, dosdoğru bir yola hidâyet buyurdu. Doğru, pâyidâr/kavi bir dine, başka dinlerden sıyrılıp sâde hakka müteveccih/yönelmiş hanîf olan İbrahim'in milletine ki, o hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olmadı." De ki: "Benim cidden namazım, ibadetlerim, hayatım, ölümüm, hep âlemlerin rabbi olan Allah içindir. Şeriki/ortağı yoktur O'nun. Ben bununla emrolundum ve ben müslimlerin evveliyim. De ki: "Allah her şeyin rabbi iken, hiç ben O'ndan başka rab mı isterim. Herkesin kazandığı ancak kendi boynuna geçer. Vizr/ceza çekecek bir nefis, başkasının vizrini/cezâsını çekmez. Sonra hep dönüp rabbınıza varacaksınız. 0 vakit O size ihtilâf etmekte bulunduğunuz hakikati haber verecek. O, odur ki, sizi arzın halifeleri yaptı ve bazınızı bazınızın, derecelerle üzerine çıkardı. Bunun hikmeti ise, sizi, size verdiği şeylerde imtihan etmektir." Şüphe yok ki rabbin serîu'1-ikâb/azâbı çabuk, yine şüphe yok ki, 0 yegâne gafur, yegâne rahim. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: De ki:" Ey habibim Ahmedî Resulüm ya Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)! Külliyen hak dinden ayrıldıkları halde; kendilerinin hak din üzere olduğunu iddia eden Mekke kâfirlerine de ki: Beni rabbim seksiz, hidâyet buyurdu..." Vahiy ile beni irşâd etti. Ve Rabbim nasbettiği (diktiği) âfâkî ve enfüsî {içte ve dışta) bulunan kevnî {yaratmaya mahsus) ayetlerle bana hidâyet buyurdu: Sırât-i mustekîme (dosdoğru bir yola)" Hakka ulaştıran."Bir dine," yol" kelimesinin mahallinden bedel'dir. Manâsı: Beni bir yola hidâyet buyurdu, (öyle yol ki): Doğru, pâyidâr/kavi. Kıyam manâsında masdardır. Mübalağa için Bir din," kendisiyle vasıflandı. Kıyâs ise bu kelimenin kelimesi gibi, olarak gelme¬siydi. gibi, kendisine fiilinin i lâfiyapıldı. Millet İbrahim'in milletine," Bir din," kelimesi için atf-ı beyândır. millet," kelimesi ise, kitabı yazdım, sözünden (alınmıştır)... Şerît'a Millet Denmesi Kitabı imlâ ettim" yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına meşru kıldığı (şeriât'a) a-"millet," adı verildi. Zira şeriat, 1- Tedvîn olunuyor, İmlâ ediliyor, Yazılıyor, 2- Tedrisatı yapılıyor; ona bağlı olan mü'minler arasında.... Şerîafa Dîn Denmesi (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına meşru kıldığı şerîat'a) ıL? "Din," adı da verildi. Bu kulların itaat etmeleri itibariyledir; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşru kıldığı ve sünnetine (ilâhî kanunlara...) Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara sünnet ve yol kıldı. Hanîf olan, brâhim"'den hâldir. Yani bâtıl olan bütün dinlerden; kendilerine dönmemek üzere yüz çevirdi, demektir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Müşrik Değildi Ve o hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olmadı." Yani İbrahim Aleyhisselâm hiçbir zaman hiçbir işte onların dinlerinin üzerinde olmadı; ne usûl'da ve ne de furû'da... Bu din, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a izafe edildi. Çünkü İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Arabiarın gözlerinde muazzam (çok büyük bir zat) idi... Diğer dinlerin kalblerinde de... Zira bütün dinlerin ehilleri, kendilerinin itikâd ve amel bakımından İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini üzere olduğunu zannetmektedirler.... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (diğer dinlere mensup olan kişilerin kendilerinin İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini üzere olduklarını iddia etmelerini) red ederek buyurdu: Ve o hiçbir zaman müşriklerden ol¬madı. Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar Müşriktirler Bu âyet-i kerime ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mekke ehlinden kendilerinin akîde ve amel yönünden İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini üzere olduklarını iddia edenleri reddetti. Yahudiler de müşriklerdir. Yahudiler; Uzeyr Allah'ın oğludur! demeleriyle müşriktirler. Hıristiyanlar ise; Mesîh (İsa) Allah'ın oğludur! sözleriyle müşriktirler. Müşrik Kimdir Hakikatte müşrik; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber başka bir şey arayandır. Ve (hakikatte müşrik) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber Allah'ın gayrisini isteyen kişidir.... Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Hilâf-ı tarikat, evliya oldu. (Kendisine evliya süsü verdi.) Temenni etti, Allah'tan, Allah'ın gayrisini.... İbâdetler Allah İçindir De ki:" Ey habibim (s.a.v.)! Emir tekrarlandı; emredilen şey, şeriatın furû'una taalluk ettiği ve geçen usûllerine (bağlı olduğu) için... Benim cidden namazım," Yani farz olan beş vakit namaz, "Ve ibadetlerim," "Nüsük"ün aslı, kişinin kendisi sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştığı (ibâdetlerdir... (3/128) Bundan dolayı onlar (Arablar) âbide (ibâdet eden kişiye) dL-u "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşan kişi" diyorlar. Namaz ve Nüsük Denilir ki: Bu âyet-i kerimede zikredilen namaz ile "Bayram namazı" nüsük ile de udhıyye "Kurban murad edildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)in Kestiği Kurban Enes (r.a.) hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir gün, çok güzel ve boynuzlu bir koç kurban etti. Ve buyurdu: Allah'tan başka yoktur. Allâhü Ekber! Benim cidden namazım, ibadetlerim, hayatım, ölümüm, hep âlemlerin rabbi olan Allah içindir. Şeriki/ortağı yoktur O'nun. Ben bununla emrolundum ve ben müslimlerin evveliyim." Sonra kurbanı kesti. Ve buyurdu: Bunun kılı ve yünü benim kılımın ateşten fıdyesidir. Bunun derisi benim derimin ateşten (kurtuluşuna) fidyedir. Bunun kanı benim kanımın ateşten fıdyesidir. Bunun eti benîm etimin ateşten (kurtulmasına) fidyedir. Bunun kemikleri benim kemiklerimin ateşten (kurtulmasına) fidyedir. Bunun damarları, benim damarlarımın ateşten (kurtulmasına) fidyedir. Sordular: Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.) Canınıza değsin! Afiyetler olsun! Bu sadece sana mı mahsustur?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Hayır! Belki bu bütün ümmetim İçindir. Ta kıyamet saatine kadar yeryüzüne gelecek olan bütün ümmetime mahsustur. Bunu, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Allâhü Teâlâ azze ve celle hazretlerinden bana haber verdi. Hayat ve Ölüm Ve hayatım ve ölümüm," Yani hayatımda benim üzerinde olduğum ve ölüm anında üzerinde olduğum iman ve taatim, demektir. Bunun takdiri; Ve hayatımın sahibi ve ö-lümümün sahibi," demektir. Kişinin hayatında yaptığı şeyler ve ölümü anında getirdikleri onun hayatının sahibi ve ölümünün sahibi kılındı. Bu senin, yemek murad edene; "Kabının sahibi" demen gibidir... İzafeti ise en düşük mülâbeset sebebiyiedir... Hep âlemlerin rabbi olan Allah içindir." Şeriki Yoktur Şeriki/ortağı yoktur O'nun." Yani halisane olarak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri içindir. Onda Allah'ın gayrisini şirk koşmam, demektir. Ve bununla," İhlâs ile Ben emrolundum," Başka bir şeyle değil... Ve ben müslimlerin evveliyim." Kaynağına ulaşamadım. Çünkü bütün peygamberlerin İslâm'ı kendi ümmetlerinin İslâm'ından öncedir... Bunda, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendisine emredilen şeylere imtisal edip bağlanmakta (ve gereğiyle amel etmekte) sür'atli davrandığına (ve herkesi geçtiğine) beyân vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine emredilen şeyler (dinî hükümler) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine mahsus olan şeyler değildir... Belki bütün Müslümanlar, onlarla amel etmeye memurdur. Onlardan (insanlardan) Müslüman olanlar; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmalı ve ona uymalıdır. İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler var: Benim cidden namazım, ibadetlerim," Namaz usûlü ve yolu üzere benim seyrim, demektir. O da benim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine miracımdir. Ve benim kesmem! Ve hayatım," Kalbimin ve ruhumun hayatı... "Ve ölümüm," Nefsimin ölümü, Hep âlemlerin rabbi olan Allah içindir..." Hakkı talep etmek ve ona vâsıl olmak içindir... İJ «iij^1 u "Şeriki/ortağı yoktur O'nun." Talep edilen matluplardan ondan başkası yani ortağı yoktur. Ve ben bununla emrolundum," Yani; 1-Bu talep, 2-Sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini istemek, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini kasdetmek 4- Allah'a yönelmek; benim nazarım, aklım ve tabiatım ile olan bir şey değildir... Bütün bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, 1- Fazl-ü keremi, 2- Rahmeti, 3- Hidâyeti, 4- Kemâli inayeti 5- Allah'ın vergisidir... Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bana vahyetti ve buyurdu: Hem rabbinin ismini an ve mâsivâdan kesilerek O'na çekil. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Allah!" de... Sonra bırak onları. Ve ben müslimlerin evveliyim." Yani icâd olma anında; emrine ve muhabbeti feyzini kabul etme anında ilk teslim olan benim, demektir. Şu kavl-i şeriften dolayı; Allah onları sever, onlar Allah'ı severler. onu seviyorlar" kavl-i şerifinde istislâm muhabbet için¬dir... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifi buna delâlet eder: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilk yarattığı şey, benim nûrum'dur. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir... Tevhîd ve İhlâs'ın Alâmeti Bu âyet-i kerime'de tevhîd ve ihlâs üzere olmaya teşvik vardır. İkisinin (ihlâs ve tevhidin) alâmeti; 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka zahirî ve bâtınî bütün şeylerden (mâ sivâ'dan) ve hatta kendi nefsinden bile el çekmek... 2- Zatî muhabbetin hakikatleriyle tahakkuk etmek... Hikâye (ihlas) Mâlik bin Dinar (r.h.)'dan rivayet olundu: Beyt-i Haram'ı haccetmek üzere yola çıktım. Bir de baktım ki yolda azıksız ve bineksiz olarak giden bir genç vardı. Ona selâm verdim. Selâmımı aldı. Ona sordum; Ey genç! Nereden?" 0: Onun yanından!" dedi. Sordum; Nereye?" Genç cevap verdi: Ona..." Ben; Hani azık" dedim, o: (Azık vermek) onun üzerine düşer!" dedi. Ben; Yol azıksız ve susuz olarak bitmez; seninle beraber (yenilecek ve içilecek) bir şey var mı?" dedim. 0: Evet! Ben yola çıkma anında beş harf ile azık hazırladım," dedi. Ben; Bu beş harf nelerdir?" dedim. O genç; Bunlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifidir: Kef, He, Ye, Ayn, Sâd Ben sordum; Ket He, Ye, Ayn, Sâd"" kavl-i şerifinin manâsı nedir?. Genç, buyurdu: Kef, Kâfî, He, Hâdî, Ye, Müeddî (edâ eden ulaştıran), Ayn, Âlim, Sâd, Sâdık (doğru söyieyen)dir.... Kimin arkadaşı, kâfî (yeterli), hâdî (yol gösteren), müeddi (ulaştıran, veren), âlim (her şeyi) bilen ve sâdık (vaadi ve sözü hak ve doğru olan) olursa; o kişi (çölde) kaybolmaz, korkmaz, azık ve su yükünü taşımaya muhtaç olmaz..." Mâlik (r.h.) buyurdular: (O gençten) bu sözleri işittikten sonra ona giydirmek üzere gömleğimi çıkarttım.... O gömleğimi giymeyi kabul etmekten imtina etti, kaçındı. Ve buyurdu: Ey şeyh! Çıplak olmak; helâli hesap; haramı azab olan fânî dünyanın gömleğini giymekten daha hayırlıdır!" Gecenin karanlığı çöktüğünde, yüzünü semâ'ya doğru kaldırır ve şöyle der: Ey taat ve ibâdet kendisine sürür veren ve ma'sıyetler, kendisine zarar vermeyen! Sana sürür veren şeyi bana nasîp et! Sana zarar vermeyen şeyden (günahlardan dolayı da) beni mağfiret kıl ve beni bağışla!" (diye hep dua ediyordu....) (3/129) İnsanlar, ihrama girip, telbiye getirdiklerinde (o genç zahirde ve sesli telbiye getirmedi... Bunun üzerine ben ona) Neden telbiye getirmiyorsun?" dedim. O; Ey şeyh! Ben "Buyur Allâhım!" dediğimde," Sana Lebbeyk ve Sa'deyk yoktur. Ben senin sözlerini dinlemiyorum!" denilmesinden korkuyorum" dedi. Sonra o genç yürüyüp gitti. (Bizden ayrıldı.) Onu bir daha görmedim. Sonra Minâ'da onu gördüm. Şöyle dua ediyordu: Allâhım! İnsanlar, hediy kurbanlarını kestiler. Udhıyye ve hediyleriyle (yani kurbanlanyla) sana yaklaştılar. Ya Rabbim! Nefsimden başka kendisiyle sana yaklaşacağım hiçbir şeyim yok! Onu benden kabul et!" dedi. Sonra bir nâra attı. Ölü olarak yere düştü. Söz söyleyenin biri o an şöyle dedi: Bu genç! Allah'ın sevgili kuludur! Bu Allanın öldürdüğüdür! Seyfullah (Allah'ın kılıcı) ile öldürüldü...." Ben onun techîz ve tekfin işlerini yaptım. Onu götürüp kabre defnettim. O gece, hep onu düşündüm. Onun durumunu tefekkür ettim. O hal üzere uyudum. O gece, o genci rüyamda gördüm. Ona; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sana ne etti (nasıl ve neyle muamele etti)" dedim. O; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bana, Bedir şehidlerine ettiği gibi muamele etti! Bedir şehidleri kâfirlerin kılıçlarıyla şehid oldular ben de Cebbarın kılıcıyla Öldüm!" dedi.... Dostun Muhabbet Kılıcı Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Canana kurban olmayan can; Tenin cifesi ondan daha iyidir. Her kim ki, dostun kılıcıyla öldürülmedi Murdar olan İaşe dahi o candan daha iyidir. Bizi sırat-ı müstakîm üzere kılmasını Kerim olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden isterim. Alemlerin Rabbinin Şeriki Yoktur De ki:" Eyhabibim (s.a.v.)î Kâfirlerden (sana): -"Dinimize dön!" diyenlere de ki; "Hiç ben O'ndan başka istermiyim." Yani talep mi edeyim? Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; Rabb..." Başkasını ona ibâdette şirk koşayım? Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayri olan ve Rab edinilen şeylerin birer misli vardır. Fakat (her şeyin Rabbi olan) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdette şerik (ve ortak olması) nasıl tasavvur edilir ve düşünülür??? Herkesin Yaptığı Kendine "Herkesin kazandığı ancak kendi boynuna geçer..." Onlar (müşrikler) Müslümanlara şöyle diyorlardı: "Bizim yolumuza tabi olun; biz sizin hatalarınızı yükleniriz!" Bunu (iki manâda) söylüyorlardı: 1- Ya sizin yapmış olduğunuz hatâlarınız bize yazılsmr size değil... 2- Ya da size yazılan hatâlarınızı kıyamet gününde biz üstlenir ve cezasını çekeriz; (manâsında söylüyorlardı...) Bu kendilerinden birinci manâ ile red olundu. Yani; insanlardan herhangi birinin cinayeti kendisinin üzerine olur. Sizin dediklerinizin gerçekleşmesi (ve olması yani) bir cinayet ve günâhın başkasından sudur edip; kararının (cezasının) başkasına yükletilmesi ise muhal ve imkansızdır. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifinde; Vizr/ceza çekecek bir nefis başkasının vizrini/cezâsım çekmez..." İkinci manâyı reddetmektedir. Yani o gün günah yüklenen ve ceza çeken hiçbir kimse, başka bir nefsin (ve kişinin) cezasını çekmez... Ta ki, sizin "Biz sizin hatalarınızı yükleniriz," sözünüz sahih olsun ve doğru çıksın! vizr ve ceza" kelimesi lügatte ağırlık, demektir. Dönüş Allah'adır Sonra hep dönüp rabbınıza varacaksınız. Yani sizin kıyamete dönüşünüzü emreden Halik Teâlâ hazretlerine olacaktır. "O vakit O size haber verecek," hakikati..." Rüşdü (doğruyu) yanlıştan ayıracak. Ve haksızı haklıdan temyiz edecek. Allah'ı Bulmak Bu âyet-i kerimede birçok emirler (ve incelikler) vardır: Birincisi: Muhakkak ki talep edenin gayesi ve meramının nihayeti; Melik ve Allâm olan O, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bulan, her şeyi bulmuştur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini kaybeden her şeyi kaybetmiştir. Akıllı ve âşık olan kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayriyi talep etmez. Çünkü O, habibtir. Seven ise, mahbûbundan gayrisi ile teselli olmaz... Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Benim derdime tabib bilmez dermanı... Ben dostsuz hasta hatırlıyım... Dost ile olduğumda da iyiyim... Kişinin Hayır ve Şerri Kendisinedir ikincisi: Kişinin hayır ve şer olarak işlemiş olduğu her şey kendinin (lehine veya) aleyhinedir... 1- Amma şer ise, kişi ondan dolayı muaheze edilir, hesaba çekilir. 2- Amma hayır ise onunla (yani hayır ile) talep olunur; a) Kasdın sıhhati, b) Riya'dan, c) Ucub'ten tecrit etmek, d) Onunla iftihar etmekten hâli olmak (yani övünç vesilesi yapmamaktır). Değer Kaftan tle Değil Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Elbise ne kadar kıymet ki, huri sûretli ve melek simâlı kula... Elbise altında endamı ve çehresi latiftir onun.... Abras (ve cüzzamh) olana da ne kadar değerli elbiseleri giyse yine de güzel ve makbul olmaz.. Nefs-i Emmâre Mübalağa ile kötülüğü emreden nefs-i emmâre ise sadece ve sadece kötülüğü işler. Onun işlemiş olduğu kötülük onun aleyhinedir. Onun lehine değildir... Bu nefsin gidişatı ve huyudur. Nefse havale edilmemelidir. Ancak Rabbinin rahmet ettiği nefis müstesna.... Buyurulduğu gibi; Nefsimi tebrie de etmiyorum/temize de çıkarmıyorum. Çünkü nefs cidden emmâre'dir/ fenayı mübalağa ile emreder, meğer ki rabbim rahmetiyle yarlığaya. Çünkü rabbim gafur, rahîm'dir. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dualarından (biri de şu dua) idi: Rabbim! Göz açıp kırpıncaya kadar veya daha az bir zaman (diliminde de olsa bile) beni nefsimin elinde bırakma!" O nefis, muhakkak ki ubudiyet ve Salih ameller kademi ile (ayağıyla) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine seyr (ü suluk) etmekle me'murdur.... Ka’beden Kalbe Gitmek Şeyh Ebû Abdullah Muhammed bin Fazl (r.h.) buyurdular: Taaccüp edilir o kimseye ki, O'nun beytine ve haremine ulaşmak için: vadileri, geçitleri ve çölleri aşarak gider... Çünkü bunda (Ka'bede) peygamberlerin eserleri vardır. Nasıl (oluyor da bu kişi), kalbine ulaşmak için; Allah sebebiyle nefsini ve hevâ-ü hevesini kesmez.. Kalbinde Mevlâ'nın eserleri var... Üçüncüsü: Her nefis, kendi günahı ile muaheze edilir; başkasının günahıyla değil... (3/130) Sual ve Cevap Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin: Kimin yanında (Müslüman) kardeşinin ırz veya herhangi bir şeyden bir zulmü (ve haksızlığı varsa); hiçbir dinar ve dirhemin olmadığı (kıyamet) günü gelmeden önce onun ile helâlaşsın! Yoksa; 1-Eğer kendisinin sâlih amelleri varsa, kardeşine yapmış olduğu haksızlık ve zulüm miktarınca onun amelleri alınır ve kardeşine verilir... 2- Eğer sâlih amelleri yoksa, (zulmettiği kardeşinin günahları alınır) onun üzerine yüklenir..." Hadis-i şerifleri, "Herkesin kazandığı ancak kendi boynuna geçer. Vizr/ceza çekecek bir nefis başkasının vizrini/cezâsını çekmez. ayetine tezat teşkil etmiyor mu?. Günah işleyen kimsenin günahlarını günah işlemeyen kimsenin üzerine yüklemek; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmünde ve adaletinde nasıl caiz olur? Hasene işleyen kimsenin haseneleri alınıp, onu işlemeyen kimseye verilir mi? (bütün bunlar nasıl caiz oluyor)? Cevap: Bunun cevâbı, İmam Kurtubî hazretlerinin "Tezkire'sinde buyurduğu üzeredir: Muhakkak ki bu (zulmeden kişinin sevaplarının mazluma verilmesi ve sevabı yoksa mazlumun günahlarının zâlime verilmesi), bizim bilemediğimiz bir çok maslahat ve hikmet içine almaktadır... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dinî emirleri, kulların akıllan üzerine beyân etmedi... Eğer akılların idrâk edemediği şeylerin hepsi merdûd olmuş olsaydı, elbette (o takdirde) şeriatın çoğu; kulların akıllarına göre muhal olmuş olurdu...." Kurtubî'nin sözleri bitti... Günahlar İki Kısımdır Bu fakır (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Muhakkak ki günahlar iki kısımdır: 1- Lâzım (işleyenin kendi nefsinde vaki )olan günah, 2- Müteaddî (başkasının hukukuna tecâvüz eden) günah Lazım (işleyenin kendi nefsinde vaki )olan günah, şarap içmek gibi... Meselâ bundan (şarap içme günahından) dolayı sadece sahibi (içen kişi) müâhaze edilir, hesaba çekilir; başkası değil... Bu günahın tek bir yolu vardır... Müteaddî (işleyenin kendi nefsinde vaki olmayıp; başkasının hukukuna tecâvüz eden ve başkasına zulmü) olan günahlardır. Bir kişiyi öldürmek gibi... Bu günahtan dolayı sahibi muaheze edilir... Lakin bunun iki ciheti vardır. a) Şeriatın hududunu tecâvüz etme ciheti, b) Cinayetin başka bir Kul üzerine vaki olma yönü... Zâlimin, mazlumun günahlarını yüklenmesi ve zâlimin hasenatının mazluma verilmesi; hakikatte kişinin kendi nefsinin kötülüklerini (günahlarını) yüklenmesidir... İşin aslında onun hasenatı, sevapları başkasına verilmiyor. Burada kula zulüm yoktur. (Adalet var. Herkes ettiğini çekiyor...) Bu âyet-i kerime ve (yukarıda zikredilen) hadis-i şerifler meal (manâ) bakımından birdirler. Hâlin hakikatini ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir.... Dördüncüsü: Küfür ile iman ehli arasında ihtilâf olduğu gibi; ihlâs, riya ve şerîat ehlinin arasında da ihtilâf vardır. Eğer muhkem ise, haklı ile bâtıl üzere olanın arasını temyiz edip tefrik eder... Yoksa halin hakikatinin keşfedilip (ortaya çıkması) ve sözler ile fiillerin bâtınlarının izhâr edilmesi; ancak sırların ortaya çıktığı ve kalblerde gizli olanların açığa vurulduğu kıyamet gününde olur... Kalp Altın ile Hakikî Altın Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: (Kendisini iyi adam olarak gören kişi; Kendisi ve cinleri güldürür....) Kıyamet günü içi meydana çıkınca, hâline din ehli; Ah, eyvah" derler... Kalp altınlı dükkan sahibi sevinir. Çünkü meydanda mihenk taşı yoktur. Ey ayıpları örten, afvını göster. İmtihan günü bizi koruî Geceleyin kalp ile hakikî altın yan yanadır... Ama altın gündüzü bekler. Altın hâl diliyle şöyle seslenir: Ey yabancı, sen hele bir bekle; sabah olsun, görürsün! Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Âhir zamanda dünyayı din ile celbedecek (kazanacak ve dini dünyaya âlet edecek olan) kavimler, çıkacaktır... " Din ile dünyayı alırlar... İnsanlar için, koyun derisinden yumuşak elbise giyerler. Onların dilleri, şekerden (ve baldan) daha tatlıdır. Ve kalbleri ise kurtların kalbi (gibi katıjdır... Allâhü azze ve celle buyurur: Beni mi aldatıyorlar yoksa bana karşı cesarette mi bulunuyorlar? Zâtıma kasem ederim ki, elbette bunların üzerinde fitneler gönderirim. Onların içinde olan halım (uysal olanları) bile hayran kalır (ve bu duruma şaşırır) Hak Birdir Mü'mİne düşen vazife, zahir ve bâtını ıslâh etmek (ve hâl ve kalbini düzeltmek) ve ihtilâfları kaldırmaktır... Zira, şurası muhakkak ki, hak birdir. Haktan öte olan şeyler ise ancak bâtıl'dır. İmamların İhtilâfı Rahmettir Amma imamların (mezhep sahibi imam, müctehit ve fakihlerin) ihtilâfı ise umumî insanlar için büyük bir rahmettir... İmamların ihtilâfı, riyakârlık ve cidal (mücâdele ve münâkaşa ile) meydana gelen ihtilâf cinsinden değildir... Belki onların ihtilâfı şahıslar ve haller hasebiyledir. Hak olan ise bizim tabi olmamıza daha layıktır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, dinde fesat çıkaranların ihtilâfından masun ve mahfuz buyursun! Cidal, yakîn olan aslı izâle etmek içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri en doğruya muvaffak olanlardan eylesin! Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kerimdir. Feyyâz'dır. Vehhâb'tır... İnsan Allah'ın Halifesidir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Odur ki, sizi yaptı," Ey insanlar! Arzın halifeleri," 1- Can oğullarından (cinlerden) sonra 2- Veya geçen beşerî ümmetlerden sonra, 3- Ya da yeryüzünde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin halifeleri kıldı. Siz dünyada tasarrufta bulunuyorsunuz. Halife "Halifeler" kelimesi, "Halîfe" kelimesinin cemiidir. Hizmetçiler" kelimesinin "Hizmetçi," kelimesinin cemii olduğu gibi... Geçmiş olandan sonra gelen her biri onun halifesidir. Çünkü ondan sonra gelmektedir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'viiât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem oğullarından her birini kendi vaktinin Âdemi ve yer yüzünde Rabbinin halifesi kıldı... Hilâfetin sırrı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanları kendi nefsinin sıfatlan üzerine tasvir etti. (Yani insanı;) 1- Hay (canlı), 2- Kayyûm {ayakta tutan), 3- Semî (işiten), 4- Basîr (gören), 5- Âlim (bilen), 6- Kaadir (gücü yeten), 7- Mütekellim (konuşan), 8- Mürid (dileyen) kıldr" (3/131) İnsan Nedir? İnsan nedir? Berzahı, halkın ve hakkın suretini toplayan Gerçekten, Ceberûtün inceliklerine muttasıl Melekûtün hakikatlerini müştemildir. İnsanlar Derece Derecedir Ve bazınızı çıkardı (yükseltti)" Şeref ve zenginlikte... Bazınızın, üzerine..." Ta... Derecelere... Bir çok değişik derecelerle.. (Bunun hikmeti ise,) sizi, size verdiği şeylerde imtihan etmektir." Mâl ve mevkiden... Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, size sizi belâ'ya uğratan ve sizi imtihan edenin muamelesini yapar. (Bunun sebebi de) Siz şükür veya nankörlükte nasıl amel edeceğinize bakmak içindir... Hikâye (Şükür) Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretleri çocukluğunda, çocukların arasında oynuyordu. Sırrî Sakatı (k.s.) hazretleri ona uğradı. Ve ona sordu: Ey çocuk! Şükür hakkında ne dersin?" Cüneyd-e Bağdadî (k.s.) buyurdular: Şükür, senin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetleriyle O'na karşı isyan etmeye yardım istememendir!" Allah'ın Hesabı Serîdir Şüphe yok ki rabbin," Ey habibim !(senin Rabbin) Serîu'1-ikâb/azâbı çabuktur." Yani Allah'ın azabı, Allah'ın verdiklerinin hukukuna riâyet etmeyenler ve Allah'a şükretmeyenlere; çok seri bir şekilde gelir.,.. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hilim ve mühlet ile mevsûf olduğu halde; Serîuİ-ikâb/azâbı çabuktur."buyurdu. Zira; Her gelecek çok yakındır! Hafız (k.s.) buyurdu: -"Devran mühlet verdi. Benim ve senin yoluna... Denildi ki, o Zarın destanını terk et. "Ve yine şüphe yok ki, 0 yegâne gafur, yegâne rahîm." Ona (Allah'ın indirdiklerine gerektirdiği şekilde riâyet edene) elbette gafur ve rahimdir. Haramın Azabı Helalin Hesabı Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Kıyamet günü bir adam getirilir. Haramdan mal topladı ve onu harama infak etti. (Onun için) Bunu (cehennem) ateşine götürün!" denilir. Bir adam getirilir. Helâl'dan mal topladı ve o malı helâl'a infak etti. Ona; Dur!" denilir. Belki sen sana farz edilen şeylerden birini (mal toplama sebebiyle) taşkınlık edip (gereği gibi yerine getirmedin). 1- Belki namazı vaktinde kılmadın. 2- Veya (mal için) namazın rukuunu yerine getirmedin, 3- Namazın secdelerini tam olarak yapmadın, 4- Abdestini erkâniyle almadın? 0 kişi: Ya Rabbi! Ben bu malı helâl'dan kazandım veya helal yola infak ettim. Ve (bu malı kazanmak için çalışırken) senin bana farz ettiklerinden hiçbirini zayi etmedim!" der. Bunun üzerine ona; Belki sen bu maldan elbise ve binek gibi bir şey ile övündün?" denilir. 0: Bu malı ihlâl etmedim ve onunla övünmedim!" der. Ona; Belki sen bu maldan sana emrettiklerimden birinin hakkını menettin, vermedin (meselâ); 1- Yakın akrabalara bakmak, 2- Yetimlere, 3- Miskinlere, 4- Yolda kalmışlara 5- Allah yolunda olanlara (haklarını vermemiş olabilirsin?) denilir. 0 kişi; -"Hayır! Ya Rabbi! Ben bu malı helâl'dan kazandım ve helâl'e infak ettim. (Bu malı kazanmak uğruna) bana farz kıldığın farzlardan hiçbirini zayi etmedim. Bozmadım. Onunla övünmedim. Bana emrettiklerinden hiçbirinin hakkını zayi etmedim. (0 zaman) Öyleyse hasımları getirin! Onunla muhâseme etsinler!" diye buyurdu. Hasımları getirilir. Hasımları; Ya Rabbi! Sen ona mal verdin. Aramızda onu izhâr edip (zengin kıldın). Ona bize vermesini emrettin. Bu kişi, senin farzlarından hiçbirini zayi etmedi. Hiçbir şeyde taşkınlık ve haksızlık etmedi!" (diye onun lehine şahitlik ederler....) (Bunun üzerine ona): -"Dur! Şu an, sana vermiş olduğum, nimetlerden, bir yemek, bir içmek ve bir lezzet nimetinin şükrünü getir!" denilir. Şükür Lazım Bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mal ve makamı şükreden ile nankörlük edeni temyiz etmek için verdiği gibi; bu şekilde hâl'ı yani "Hilâfet İstidadını" da verdi. (Bu şekilde) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahlakı ile ahlaklanan ve Allah'ın emirlerini yerine getiren kişiler; kullar ve şehirler arasında izhâr olsunlar; ve behâim ve en'âm yani hayvanî sıfatlara tam dönen kişilerden ayrılsınlar.... Kim, hayvânî sıfatlara çevrilmekle, Hak sıfatları zayi ederse; 1- Kalbinin üzerine mühürlenmek, 2- İşitmesinin üzerine mühürlenmek, 3- Görmesinin Önüne perde gerilmek akıbetine uğrar... Eğer bu kişi, çıktığı "Gayb Mekâm'na geri dönmezse "Tabiî Esfel-i Sâfilîn"de hapsedilir... Ama kim, 1- Nefse ve hevâ ü hevese tabi olmaktan, 2- Hakka muhalefet etmekten tevbe eder; 3- Hidâyete erer, 4- İman eder, 5- Ve hilâfete elverişli sâlih ameller işlerse; (İşte bu kişi) gerçekten hidâyet bulmuştur ve bir daha geri dönmez. Hikâye (Allah Sevgisi) ibrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Kendisi Beytullah Haremi haccettiler. Tavaf esnasında, güzel yüzlü bir genç göründü. İnsanlar, o gencin güzelliğine taaccüp ettiler... ibrahim Edhem (k.s.) hep o gence bakıyor ve ağlıyordu. Onun bazı arkadaşları: înna lilîahl ve inna ileyhi râciûn "biz Allah'a aidiz ve nihayet O'na döneceğiz" Hiç şüphesiz Şeyhe gaflet bastı," dediler. Sonra ona; Ey Efendimiz! Ağlamak ve göz yaşlarıyla karışık bu bakış nedir?" dedi. İbrahim Edhem on'a: Ey kardeşim! Ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber bir akit yaptım; onu fesh edemiyorum! Yoksa ben şu an bu gence yaklaşmalı ve ona selâm vermeliyim. Çünkü bu genç, benim oğlumdur. Gözümün nurudur. Ben, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kaçarak onu küçük yaşta terk ettim, işte görüyorsun, o şu an büyümüş. Terk ettiğim bir şeye dönmekten, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden haya ediyorum...." dedi. İbrahim Edhem'in arkadaşı dedi: Sonra İbrahim Edhem bana;" Git benden ona selâm söyle! Belki senin ona selâm vermenle ben teselli olur ve ciğerimin ateşi soğur," dedi. O zat buyurdu: Ben o gence gittim! Ona; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, senin hakkında babanı mübarek etsin!" dedim. O genç, bana; (3/132) Ey amcacığım! Babam nerededir? Babam Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kaçarak, evden çıktı. Ne olur keşke bir defa olsa bile onu göreyim de o anda ruhum çıksınl Bu da çok uzak!" dedi. Genç, bunları söylerken kelimeler, boğazında düğümleniyordu. (Ben de gözyaşı ve ibretle baktım.) Ve genç bana; Vallahi! İsterim ki, babamı (bir kere) göreyim de hemen yerimde öleyim!" dedi. O zat buyurdu: Sonra ben İbrahim Edhem hazretlerine döndüm. O Makamı İbrâhimde secdedeydi. Göz yaşlan kum taneciklerini ıslatmışti. O Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yalvarıyor ve şöyle diyordu: (Yâ Rabbiî) Senin sevginden dolayı bütün mahlûkatı terk Seni görmek için aile ve lyâlimi yetim bıraktım. Eğer sen sevgiden beni kesersen (mahrum edersen); Gönül senden başkasında sükûnet bulmaya ihtiyaç duyduğu 0 zat buyurdu: -"Ben ona; O oğlun için dua et!" dedim. İbrahim Edhem buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu günahlardan ve ma'siyetlerden hicap edip saklasın ve râzî olduğu şeylerden ona yardım etsin!" Hikâye bitti.... ibretle bak! Saltanatı terk edip; fakirlik ve kanaati tercih eden kişinin haline bak! Halbuki sen, zenginlik ve sözü (laf ve lakırdıyı) fakirlik ve (maneviyat) üzerine tercih ediyorsun. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Allâhımî Muhammed'in ehl-i (beytinin) rızkını yetecek kadar kıl" Yani hayatını devam ettirecek kadar, demektir. Denildi ki, "kût" isrâfsiz olarak kifayet edecek yeterli rızktır. Bu hadis-i şerifte; yeterli rızka sahip olmak; zengin olmaktan daha faziletli olduğunun beyânı vardır. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendi nefsi için hallerin en güzeliyle dua eder. Hafız (k.s.) buyurdu: O pazarda, fayda vardır. Ya kanaatkar dervişte Ya ilâhî in'âm ve ihsanda bulun; Kanaatkar dervişe... Dua Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizi ve sizleri mürselîn (kendilerine şeriat ve kitap verilen) peygamberlerin Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetine sarılanlardan eylesinl Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizim emel, arzu ve isteklerimizi, tevekkül ve yakın makamına vusulü tahakkuk ettirsin. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisinden isteyenlerin ricasını geri çevirmez ve dualarını reddetmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bütün çalışma sahalarında asla kulunun ecir ve sevabını kesmezi EI-En'âm Sûresi, Melikü'l-Allâm olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardımıyla tamam oldu. Cemâdiye'l-Ulâ'nın bitiminde, ayların intizam sulûkünda; bin yüzyılında.... Bunu "El-A'râf Sûresi" takip edecektir...